mollys plan
by nickp41
Summary: molly tries her best in life but soon things force her to harden and make plans this is my first try writing a story,so be kind i do not own Harry Potter (abandoned for now)
1. Chapter 1

a note about the history,

after voldermort killed the pottersharry was at sirius that night when the wizarding world found out they rallied around dumbldore and killed or captured all deatheaters, in this story voldermort had been killed by albus and he had never made any horcruxes...this is my first try writing a story,be kind lol...i do not own harry potter

molly weasly gets angry Molly weasly was having a bad day and it wasn't getting any better. All she wanted to do was give arthur a quick thrill at work ,she has put on her finest dress robes with her sexiest lingerie underneath and leather knee length boots .

The way she looked turned many wizards heads at the ministry and even some witches which made her smile. Molly slinked into arthurs office like a cat in season almost purring with pleasure,seeing that he was alone she undid the top buttons on her robes to show off her ample cleavage.

"Hey lover" she whispers ,and winks at him as he looks up. To her suprise the look she received was one of anger ! "What do you think you are doing here woman !,and dressed liked that ?"he coldly asked.

She couldn't believe it arthur had never been so mean and hurtful to her...ever !.. with tears in her eyes she bolted from the office and to the lifts then out into the fresh and screamed "bastard " and apparatted to the fields outside her lovely home the crumpled and cried and cried..

Back at the ministry arthur also had tears in his eyes but for a different reason ,suddenly he tensed and gave a gasp of pleasure . If molly had looked closer, she would of noticed her husband sitting further away from his desk than normal and maybe even the soles of the pair of size 6 black stelletoes just showing of the person kneeling under his desk.. All arthur was thinking was "you gotta love slytherin girls"..

.almost knowing what he was thinking pansy parkingson gave his wilting cock one final kiss and knowing wink... Pansy now has his career, marriage and his cock in her hands, all she has to do is go a bit further maybe a baby then she's set up for life hopefully. .

Molly straightened up and dusted herself down and strode towards the house ,not wanting the kids to see her upset ,well kids they aren't kids anymore ron harry &amp; hermione are all 18 and ginny is 17 but sometimes they dont act it she grumbles. As she gets closer hermione comes running through the door shouting "your such a twat ron,i don't know why we are together " with a sniff and a crack she disapparates away , With that ron bursts through the door looking bright red with a gormless look on his face which doesn't suprise her. He stares at his mom and says "which way ?" Molly shakes her head and with a crack he dissappears too .. she sighs and thinks "just like his dad fucking cluess about all things female "

. Molly walked into her kitchen to hear "wow mum you look hot,did it get the effect you were hoping for?" asked ginny while lounging on the sofa wearing the smallest tartan skirt and the tightest shirt possible without a bra, "what a heart breaker " molly thought, "almost,whats up with romeo and juliet ? " she joked. Ginny laughed and shrugged "christ knows lol most probably ron said something stupid ,as usual lol ". Molly was about to turn and head upstairs when she asked "where's harry ?" ,"upstairs studying for his exam,or he should be" ginny said.

Molly went upstairs and was about enter her room when she noticed the security ward was broken, she smiled to herself that harry never changes ! Hes does like to roam about, he'll make a perfect auror .. Since the 1st day he stayed at the Burrow he loved to poke around all harmless fun,then he got the invisibility cloke and loved creeping up on people it cost him a few black eyes from the twins lol,but he never learnt.

But as he grew older and more interested in girls you had to be carefull when dressing or washing. Molly had noticed that her underwear draw was sometimes left open a crack or just a bit messy ,which never bothered molly a growing boy does these things. But she did have to put security wards on ginnys room and hermione's when she stayed over cause he did need boundaries lol. And in time she had to do hers when she was undressing one time she noticed a toe of a trainer in the corner of her room,she was just in her underwear but that was enough so she put on her bathrobe and walked out giving the poor lad time to get how many times did she not catch him, And how many times she let him watch her grin got bigger as her mind raced. Molly walked into her room and had a quick scan,but there was no sign of harry .

With a flick of her wand she locked the door and with that she noticed some movement by the window as harry smiled to herself and looked into the full length mirror,wow she did look hot. Molly grabbed her robe and pulled it off exposing her to the invisible harry, "What do you think harry? " she said turning around to face the empty room,"take your cloak off ,i know your there " , but nothing happened "do it ! " she commanded. Slowly harry pulled off his cloak with his head hanging low and his other hand trying to hide his bulge.

With a smirk on her face she said "look at me harry,do you like what you see ?" He looked up slowly taking in the sight of molly leather knee high boots with a pointy heel ,black lace topped Stockings with sexy black lacey knickers &amp; bra,if he looked hard enough he could see the big nipples poking through with that sight molly could see a damp patch appearing on his trousers."now harry your going to leave your cloak with me for a time i may have use for it,and if you keep it between us this may happen again ,but with less clothes " .

they looked at each other and harry nodded and left it on the a flick of her wand the door unlocked,harry went to walk out but as he passed molly she grabbed his hand an layed it onto her breast and he squeezed gently,she slowly pushed harry down so His face buried into her thigh next too her knickers, breathing deep. She gasp and their was a flash of blue light "we are bonded now harry,i am your mistress and your my slave". With a smile she says "you still belong to ginny ,but i own you shall call me mistress but in company you call me mrs weasly, got that ? " .

Harry bowed his head "yes mistress ". "Now go now harry goto ginny" she ordered. Harry left and ran down the stairs then molly heard ginny giggle, molly grinned To herself as she heard them running up the stairs and the slamming of ginnys door. Molly looked at herself in the mirror and liked what she saw,she then decided this will be her new look maybe different colours, she'll get her new slave to buy her them for her. She put her normal robes back on and headed downstairs with the sound of love making behind thought to herself she'll have to give harry a good going over...

ps sorry about original formatting..1st time using this


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Life at the burrow wasn't easy , arthur was slinking around like a kicked dog, he gave a teary apology for the episode at the ministry , blaming the preasure of work ect. she forgave him but still didnt trust him.

On the other hand harry was being a very good slave and being very submissive to her &amp; ginny which she liked. Molly enjoyed touching him whenever she could ,teasing him so he struggled to hide his hardness.

But harry loved his new life, a sexy hot girlfriend and his gorgeous mistress ,both of them loved to grab and fondle and tease harry like mad.. harry bought both women gifts of clothes and lingerie which he loved.

Then his mistress came up to him one day while ginny was in the shower, molly pulled a kitchen chair away from the table sat down and crossed her legs letting the slit of her robes shows off her stocking clad leg all the way to her naked thigh,harry gasped as he looked at the lacey top and the pink flesh.

"Harry i want you to do something for me" harry nodded "good boy,today you start your aura training at the ministry isn't that correct ?", "yes mistress and im looking forward to it" he said without taking his eye's off her thigh,"i want you to keep your eyes on arthur,i don't trust him anymore,i think he has another woman" harry looked shocked " really! " He exclaimed, "yes ,will you do that for me harry? " as she did that she uncrossed her legs and parted them and raised her robe to show him the fresly trimmed pussy,it glistened with wetness, harry groaned.

The hair was trimmed into a capital m for molly,"and as soon as you found something you send me a message ok ? " , harry just nodded and watched as molly slipped a finger into her pussy and as she got up slipped it into harrys mouth and said "good boy "as he sucked it clean with a moan.

Day after day harry came back with no news,which displeased his mistress which made harry unhappy especially as ginny was away at training camp for her quididge team.

So there was no touching it teasing was back to the old boring days.

As normal harry spent his lunch hour walking past arthurs office and checking any empty office's on that floor,then he heard "oi ! Potter i heard you were working here now" harry potter looked round and saw pansy parkingson, drako's girlfriend from hogwarts. "Still with goody 2 shoes weasly? " she asked, "yep, you still with Dickhead drako ? " he sarcastically asked,pansy shook her head and said " nah he dumped me as soon as we left hogwarts, something to do with a marriage contract,he had kept that quiet the little weasel " , "what you do here pansy ?" Harry asked, " I'm umbridges personal assistant, very glamorous " she laughed then asked "and yourself potter ? " , "harry please if you don't mind,I've just started my auror training, we have to learn this place off by heart ,just in case" he explained, pansy nodded in agreement "good idea " she said , " how come your Here pansy ? Umbridge is on level 1 " harry asked, "oh erm every thursday fudge come to see umbridge,and i get told to take a walk for an hour,so here i am" she explained.

"Oh ok ,well i better get on,give me a shout if you fancy having lunch sometime pansy"

harry asked, pansy looked aghast "really ? Yea id love too,how about tomorrow " answered pansy , " it's a date then,meet you at 1pm in the coffee shop, ok ? " harry smiled as he said the date bit, pansy winked "its a date then " and walked away smiling.

Harry waited a minute then followed, and there it was she walked straight into arthurs office and shut the door... "gotcha " harry said.

Molly was sitting at the kitchen table painting her long nails,when hedwig turned up with a note from harry, " mistress i might have a lead,will tell you more tonight,plus some other news... forever your slave harry" molly wept a bit then stroked the owl and said " i knew it ! " .

Later on that evening harry walked through the front door of the burrow only to be confronted by a over excited ginny "harry !" She squealed then gave him a long passionate kiss,harry could

Feel his cock grow and so could ginny,she looked down and said "looks like you both missed me ", "we sure did baby" harry moaned.

Then harry heard "hello harry dear , fancy something to eat ? " molly asked while flashing her trimmed moist pussy then winked , " erm yes please mrs weasly , I'm famished " he said over his girlfriends shoulder. Ginny &amp; harry let go of each other and headed to the table as molly served up some soup for all of them. It was a nice dinner all 3 were chatting away,ron was still at hermione's flat begging for forgiveness, arthur turned up beaming at everyone it was all very pleasant,everyone talking about their day &amp; ginnny about training camp, then at about 10pm arthur departed to bed.

Then ginny grabbed harrys hand and said "c'mon lover i have to leave at 5am for a friendly match" she then hugged her mum good night and Headed upstairs,harry went to follow when molly said "no hug for me harry ?", harry could hear ginny giggle as she walked up the stairs," of cause mrs weasly" harry said as he hugged her,he could feel his cock start to hardon , then molly dropped her hand and grabbed his manhood and in a whisper she said " we'll chat at breakfast slave,rest well, and good night" she pecked him on the lips and waved him away.

Harry ran upstairs and into ginnys room to find her tucked up in bed feeling guilty, " I'm sorry harry for teasing you,we're on a sex ban before the match tomorrow, im so sorry " begged ginny, "its ok luv ,at least we're together, thats the main thing " said harry and with that they cuddled up to sleep,which with harrys hard on was tricky.

Harry woke with the sun blazing through the curtains and noticed the The lack of ginny,but there was a notice with a big lipstick kiss and saying i love you xxx.

Harry smiled and walked into the shower room,Diss robed and started wash,as he did he noticed the door creak open ,but no one there so he carried on,if only he knew molly was watching from under the cloak with the biggest smile ever.

A little bit later harry arrived in the kitchen only to see molly putting some coffee on the table "here you harry,and there's some toast ready for you" molly said, she was a red silk dressing gown and slippers harry saw "and what else " he thought. Thankyou mistress and bowed , molly smiled and nodded.

Harry started eating his breakfast while molly read the paper and humming to herself,when harry was done she folded her paper and said " right harry tell me all you know or guess" she cossed her legs and the robe slipped to show off her naked leg Harrys eyes roamed "well mistress i have no proof as of yet,but i should know more tonight and proof this time next week" harry said, " what do you think is going ? " molly pressed, " erm i think he's having secret meeting with umbridges PA on a thursday lunchtime in his office" harry said quickly, mollys eyes flashed in anger, "but like i said i have no proof yet,but i have a lunch date with her today,so i might find out more , we use to goto hogwarts together,but she's a slitheren " harry offered , harry stared at molly her eyes were full of tears,but then she sighed and wiped the tears away and said " thankyou harry get what you can out of her without letting slip what you think,how do you think your going to get the proof ? ".

Harry thought about it then said " in the auror store cuboard there are magical book recorders ,untraceable and can record upto 4 days of picture and sound,I've stolen 2 For us to use ", " why 2 harry we only need one" stated molly, " well pansy said she gets thrown out of her office while umbridge and fudge have a meeting, so it seemed strange that the minister would have a meeting in her office every week " said harry.

Molly thought about it and agreed " good thinking harry,you should try and get everything you can from pansy, flirt your heart out,do anything to get information, and i mean anything ! I'll allow it...ok " , " yes mistress, but what about ginny " questioned harry , " its sex harry not love,plus i own you,and in time ginny will know this and except it" she stated ,harry looked shocked but agreed.

Molly stood up and opened her robe to expose her nakedness and said " but thats enough of all that harry,i promised you a treat and the treat is something to eat" , harry got to stand up but got pushed back " no no young Harry,I'm in charge,remember " she stated. " yes mistress " harry mumbled, molly sat on the table in front of harrys chair,his hands slid up her soft smooth legs,her big boobs hung lust low enough so he could take the large nipples into his mouth and suck them in turn,she moaned loudly while tightly grabbing harrys hair to hold him close, molly slowly layed back onto the table while raising her feet onto the table and guiding harrys face towards her soaking pussy. "Pleasure me harry "she moaned, with that he buried his face into her while slipping a couple of fingers into her,he started to suck and lick her clit while pounding his fingers in and out harder &amp; faster , she moaned louder and got wetter &amp; wetter , molly started to scream and claw his shuddered to another climax, after that harry lifted head and he had mollys Juice all over his face.

Harry stood up with a massive hardon and unzipped his trousers, molly sat up and said "down boy,not yet ,you might need your energy for your lunch date" she said with a wink, molly had to lean on harry as she got up , "I'm gonna need a shower after that harry and a rest" she laughed as she went to walk away she kissed harry hard tasting her own juice and grabbed his crutch " let me know how your date goes" she said and proceeded to walk upstairs, harry gazed after her while his cock was leaving a damp patch on his boxers,he managed to calm himself down enough to floo himself to the ministry.


	3. Chapter 3

par 3

Harry strode through the bustling hall towards the lifts when a busty blonde ran up to him and hugged him hard a kissed him " harry long time no see ,how you doing bruv " she said , " susan how you doing,what are you Doing here " harry asked. Susan was his step sister susan bones a pretty busty girl , " I'm temping in aunties office for a month or two" she said as she licked her lips " tastes like ginny is a lucky girl mmmm ,very lucky".

Harry blushed and said " i better get on susan,I'm running late ,we'll have lunch on monday if you like? "

"Oh I'd love to harry,just clean your teeth next time"she said with a wink,harry watched her walk off with that wiggle of hers mmmm that big arse,he could feel the blood rushing to his privates so he shook his head to clear those thoughts away and ran to his training hall. Harry was sent out on a creeping training mission, he was told to sneak into a couple of offices and pinch personal items and not get caught, harry knew just the 2 offices.

Arthurs was the easiest as he was fast asleep at his desk,so harry just walked in took a photo of molly which Was face down, "you cheating git " he muttered, he put the picture in his bag and hid the book camera to give a good view of the room,harry had programmed it to run all day thursday to hopefully get all the proof he needs, harry left and headed to umbridges office, " this going to be tough " he thought . Harry cast the Disillusionment Charm and waited for the door to open ,he didn't have to wait.

A shabby old witch threw the door open muttering under her breath,harry nipped into the office and noticed pansy just getting up from her desk and walked over to the frog like umbridge , harrys eyes wandered up and down she looked nice in a smart business suit with heels , " excuse me mam could i please use your bathroom so i can change for my lunch date " she asked , " keeping weasly on his toes are you ? " umbridge asked without looking up, " no mam , I'm having lunch with an old school friend " she said , umbridge looked up and said " i see, well that should be ok,you may use it" , pansy walked off into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Harry silently took a cat figurine off a shelf from behind umbridge then started looking for a good place for the book camera, suddenly umbridge asked loudly " who's the friend ? " , it went silent , " parkingson I'm talking to you, who's the friend " , " ermm harry potter " pansy answered weakly.

Umbridge stood up and opened up the bathroom door and shouted " potter are you mad he's friends with those weaslys, he could ruin everything ! ".

Harry quickly used this distraction to hide the book camera after messing with timer so it started at lunchtime so it should record everthing untill just after umbridges meeting with fudge in thursday, harry Started to sneak out but flashed a look towards the open bathroom door , and saw pansy in just a towel with her head down, "we're just having lunch as friends mam,i promise i wont say anything about your plans" pansy said meekly, "you better not you silly bitch, otherwise we will crush you and your family,you got that ! " umbridge shouted and slammed the door and walked out the office,before leaving harry put back the figurine so he couldn't be traced to being here , " I'll knick something from my step moms " amelia black (bones) "after lunch " harry thought,and raced off to change for lunch.

Harry was waiting at the coffee shop to see if pansy turned up, the door opened and in she came , harry gasped and mouthed silently " wow " she looked stunning a figure hugging bottle green calf length dress slit to above the knee so harry could see her Her slender leg,his eyes ran over her body noticing her laced up bodice showing off a fine cleavage, her hair was jet black and long,harry noticed the little snake on her necklace.

Harry stood up to greet her with a big smile, pansys eyes flicked down to harrys groin and noticed the ever growing lump,this made pansy &amp; harry blush."wow pansy you look fantastic " harry said , " why thankyou mr potter, this old snake doesn't scrub up to bad , " she said with a wink , "we should be in a restaurant not this old place,for that outfit" he laughed , " oh that griffindor charm harry, but maybe we should one day,if your allowed out to play that is" said pansy , harry laughed but looked guilty. They ordered coffee and a muffin each and chatted about times at hogwarts where they both admitted to having crushes on each other, but as they were in different houses who despised each other Greatly they hid the fact and moved on to different people and life , as the lunch came to the end harry said "well i better go i have a test to do , how about do this again next Thursday as you get chucked out your office " harry asked even though he felt guilty about it ,as he knew what was happening wasn't by choice.

Pansy got up to leave and said " sorry meetings on Thursday , you know how it is,but how about friday again this was fun" , as harrry opened the door pansy he put his hand on the small of her back and as she walked out it slid down over her bum,pansy giggled and harry apologised but have it a quick pat,before they went their separate ways they hugged goodbye and pansy whispered " well part of you will miss me " looking down harry gulped and said " not just that bit " and kissed her on the cheek " cya later pansy " said harry, "you too potter " answered pansy

Pansy walked back to umbridges office for once happy, thinking how fun lunch was and when he patted her bum she shuddered with pleasure, she walked into the office and umbridge lifted her head "well how did it go ! , what did he ask and more importantly what did you say ? " umbridge spat ,

" i didn't say a thing,we just talked school thats all ... honest " stammered pansy,

" you better be telling me the truth you little whore,remember we can crush you,keep those knickers on for everyone but weasly. .. understand " she shouted, "yes maam " uttered pansy with head hanging low then slinked out to change.

While that was happening harry send a message to molly to let her know what happened before going to amelias office. Once the owl flew he walked up to amelias office, the outer office door was open showing susan busying away but the inner door Closed so amelia wont see him, " cool " he thought with a roguish grin on his face, harry walked and said " hiya sis how things" susan looked up with smile "hey harry ,what do you want from me " as she said that she winked and leaned back and stretched showing off her massive chest, harry moaned quietly and said "put those away suse they're dangerous " and winked , susan giggled " ok harry what do you want " she asked,

"well im doing a test i need to get into amelias office and knick something and get out without getting caught "harry said.

Susan thought and said " well i can help you get in aslong as you use the disillusion charm,but after that your on your own . she's a crafty old bird so watch out", "thanks thats all i need,plus ill buy you lunch on monday" said harry, "no harry,dinner out in muggle london ok" answered susan , "ok sis, its a date" he said then winked, With a flick of his wand he dissappeard.

Back at the burrow molly was just jotting down some notes of thoughts , hopes and plans then her mind flashed back to this morning which made her squirm happily, suddenly the kicked open by ginny shouting " that total bitch,just wait till i get there", "ginny,calm down and tell me whats up" molly shouted and pointed to a chair, "that whore pansy parkingson is hitting on harry,i got sent a photo of her having lunch with him" ginny spat , " well its just lunch ginny,no harm in that" molly said , " look at what that bitch wore, you only wear that for one thing" ginny screamed, " ok ginny sit down now please,and try and calm down" molly calmly asked.

Ginny threw herself down and barked " what ! " , " well my love, harry is just following orders" molly said calmly, " what do you mean fucking orders " Ginny demanded, so molly filled her in about pansy and her dad plus harrys and her bonding,ginny slumped in her chair wide eyed and said " i don't know what to say mum,i really dont".

"Well ginny just thinking of it as we're building a future for ourselves, i will need your help aswell at times , harry will always be yours,he loves you deep into his soul , i can feel it ,he's just a bit of a voyeur you must of known that about him?" Questioned molly , "of cause i did,all us girls knew , once he got his cloak he was a right menace " she chuckled " us girls use to give him a bit of a show occasionally ".

Just then harrys message turned up via a ministry owl , molly read it out loud " mistress, lunch went well , learnt a bit more, overheard umbridge &amp; parkingson, pansy being forced to have affair with arthur by umbridge &amp; unknown, will know more once we watch the spy book this time next And went to swear but the magic forced it back and made her submit to all her mothers wishes " yes mistress " ginny said quietly," now go upstairs and have a shower and a nap,ok then get ready for harry coming home" molly said, ginny nodded and headed upstairs, molly poured a firewhiskey and put her feet ups and said "bloody kids ! ".


	4. Chapter 4

At the ministry amelia black aka bones was working hard, when came a knock at the door and susan walked in and asked " can i pop out for an hour auntie " , " i dont know why i pay u susan i really dont " said amelia,.

" because you love me auntie " sang susan then blew a kiss and shut the door behind her, amelia smiled and got back to work, a second later she picked up her wand and shot a stunning spell then heard a grunt and thud,she smiled to herself and thought " oh harry,that was to easy" she cast Another spell " reveal ".

And suddenly harry appeared on his back stunned with his eyes closed, amelia got up and walked over to her step son smiling , she then crouched down licking her lips and slid her hand slowly down his cheek to his chest then settled on his groin and squeezed,

amelia suddenly jumped with blue spark and with a swish of her wand put harry into a chair and bound him to it.

Amelia sat at her desk thinking then said " wakey wakey harry " with a flick of her wand harry awoke, his eyes focused on his step mom/boss " whoops " he chuckled,

" indeed harry, whoops your the third trainee ive caught, but im suprised you came here ?" She said,

wasn't my first choice boss as i know how crafty and clever you are " harry answered.

That made amelia smile " ok harry who are you bonded too ? " she asked

harrys head dropped " how did you find Out" harry muttered, "when i checked to see if you were ok,i got magically warned off,so who is it harry " she pressed, "mrs weasly " he said, " old moist molly ,we went to school together " stated amelia while licking her lips " i must say i am disappointed harry,i wanted to get to you first and then you could of joined sirius in serving me " she said.

She smiled to herself and sent a patronus message to molly.

Back at the burrow molly was just walking back from the shower when she heard ginny still crying.

Molly opened the door and looked down at ginny on her bed in just a towel, "will you stop crying and grow the fuck up will you" molly shouted,

" your using my boyfriend as a rentboy for your own good" ginny cried back ,

"we will all benfit from my plans ,money and fame,and if that means Harry has to fuck a 100 women he will,and don't think i wont use you aswell cause i will, ok, we will all have to make sacrifices for these plans to happen,you got that" shouted molly

"Yes mum,but i dont like it "whimpered ginny , " thats mistress and you will do what i say when i say it..got it" as molly shouted a blue flash raked through ginnys body , " yes mistress " ginny said with her head hung low.

As molly went to walk out she said " cheer up and get ready for when harry

Gets home" ,and slams the door behind her and heads to her bedroom.

Molly sat at her makeup table getting ready for the evening,she going all out to tease harry and to show arthur what he has lost,just as she finished a patronus flew in and said " molly i have something of yours in my office, can you floo over and see me, all my best amelia black" "Amelia,longtime no see" molly thought,molly put on her bodice ,pulled the laces tight to show off her boobs,slid on her lace top black stocking hooking them to the bodices suspender straps,pulled up her lacey black french knickers , and then her knee high spiked boots then finaly her robes, "this will make harry explode tonight,and maybe turn amelias head a bit" molly laughed,and went to her bedroom fireplace and while throwing in the floo powder she stated " amelia blacks office ministry of magic " she stepped in and dissappeard.

In a blaze of green fire molly stepped out of amelias fireplace and saw harry tied up and amelia grinning at her from behind her desk.

"well well what have you been up to molly" amelia asked as her eyes roamed up and down mollys outfit, "did i interrupt a date nite with arthur" amelia said... " i wouldnt waste this On arthur, bonesy,i just felt like feeling like a woman again,so im dressing as i like and doing as i want,a lot of my new stuff was picked out by my dear little harry" as molly said that she walked behind harry and stood there with her hand on his shoulders and her breast pushed against his head.

Amelia noticed how confident her old friend was and how harry gave a moan and pushed his head back into her boobs, "so bonesy where did you touch him to find out he was mine " molly said and winked, " here ?" As molly ripped open harrys robes to show off his well proportioned chest,molly raked his chest with her nails making harry moan even louder, amelia squirm ed in her seat as molly dropped her hand onto harrys crutch and grabbed " but I'm guessing here" said molly while she looked directly into amelias eyes, that action made hade harry and amelia moan with pleasure.

Amelia sighed and said " sit down molly an lets chat about this,and tell me how this happened, was it planned ?".

Molly pulled up a chair and moved it close to harrys and she sat and crossed her legs letting the the split in her robes show off her stocking top and suspender strap which made harry moan.

"Bonesy could you untie harry please ? "Molly asked, with a flick of her wand the roped disappeared and instantly his hand dropped onto mollys leg.

Molly explained how the bonding came about and thd fact that ginny was now bonded too,which made harry look across at her,"and that's about it really at the moment,untill i read up on it a bit more,but tell me bonesy how did you bond sirius and who else have you got?"molly asked.

"Well molly in my job i need a lot of powerful friends,which sirius had but i Needed more and as he was good looking and popular,he was willing to help me in all manner of ways,but i needed more,so i found a book on bonding and one night i did it " amelia sighed and continued, " which worked wonderfully once he got use to it," ameli turned to face harry and said " like you molly harry was always sneaking around me and susan but we didn't mind,it was a turn on for us ,but i was waiting till he joined the ministry to bond him,my mistake".

"Is sirius the only only one or is their others"molly asked with smile on her face as harry was playing with the suspender strap.

Amelia winked " oh no molly their are quite a few,including susan,but they are not all used as slaves,some are pets to be passed around and others are used as 2nd's to keep my house in contact with each other, susan is one of my best 2nd's " stated amelia. "Pets ! That doesnt sound good " spat molly,

" oh they dont mind they are just highly sexed and kinky,its not forced onto them" amelia stated, " so what roll did you have in mind for my harry then" molly asked , " oh he would of been my new top slave ,i am jealous i truly am mistress moist molly " Amelia winked as she said her name.

Molly beamed and stood up and walked behind amelia and rested her hands on her shoulders, " i haven't heard that name in years ,Busty Bones " as molly said that she slipped her hands down onto amelias tits and squeezed.

Amelia moaned loudly with her eyes closed,molly slid her hands back up then down again quickly,this time underneath her robes grabbing amelias fleshy tits and pinching her nipples and whispered " remember this from school sexy", and gently nipped Her neck.

Molly looked up and saw harrys eyes open wide and massaging his groin , " harry take him out for us to see " molly ordered. Harry stood up and removed his robe and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, unleashing his throbbing manhood," look busty its got to be at least 8 inches and nice and thick too,stroke it for us harry" molly said.

Harry stood there gazing at his mistress massaging his step mums tits, " now harry come over here and stand by us,thats a good boy " molly said as he arrived, both women were staring at his cock when amelia went to grab it,but stopped just before, " its ok bonesy I'll allow it , if i can borrow that bonding book you said about" molly asked , amelia nodded and gestured to a book shelf, as molly stood upright and removed her hands from under amelias robes she pulled Out amelias bountiful breasts , harry moaned at the sight,with that he reached out and touched them,amelia groaned and grabbed his meaty cock,she couldn't believe how big it was and why she waited all that time to bond with him,without thinking she pulled harry closer and took his cock into her wet mouth,slowly sliding her mouth up and down as harry moaned even louder,harry was gazing at his step mum blowing him and couldnt of been happier, he could see her hand grasping the base of his cock while the other one was under her robes,harry guessed she was fingering herself.

Harry was breathing hard when he looked to see his mistress sitting in a chair with both legs over the arms with her robe pulled up,showing one hand pulling her knickers aside while her spare one was rubbing her wet pussy.

That was to much for harry with a massive moan his cock erupted and Shot his hot cum into amelias mouth, which she struggled to swallow it all so some ran down her chin onto her naked heaving tits.

That's when she looked up and saw molly Cumming hard on her fingers,as they all tried to catch their breath,molly got up and said "i think we can do some business in the future bonsey,and if you want harry im sure we can arrange that,harry lick that cum off your mom ,before we go,and zip yourself up".

With that harry did as he was commanded and licked all the dripped cum off amelias tits and face , amelia moaned while he was doing it.

"Dont forget her fingers too harry" molly chuckled, amelia raised her pussy soaked fingers and harry sucked them clean,his eyes rolled back and moaned loudly," c'mon harry time to head home if your done for the day" asked molly, harry nodded and walked Over to the fireplace next to molly "dont forget my fingers " letting harry suck them aswell.

Molly threw the powder into the fire and winked at amelia " bye bust cya soon,say goodbye to your mom " molly chuckled, "bye mum" harry waved aswell and molly grabbed his hand and stepped into the fire saying out loud " the burrow " and they were gone.

Amelia just sat there thinking "what happened, how did i lose control of that meeting so quickly,but boy was it fun".

Just then susan bounced in and shouted " what the fuck happened to you " .


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the burrow molly &amp; harry stepped out of the fire , " sit down harry please,and by the way you did very well today,thankyou harry " molly said and walked up to him and kissed him deeply, " ok i think we should get hermione here tonight or tomorrow to Look at this,you agree " she asked , " i agree mistress , we need her " said harry once again looking at mollys exposed thigh , " yes you right harry,ill send her a message now" said molly,she followed his eye line and chuckled and said " you may kiss it then off upstairs to ginny ",

" yes mistress " said harry as he dropped to his knees and kissed her thigh while running his hands over her leather boots.

With a flick of her wand a patronus message flew off to hermione, " ok harry off you go and enjoy yourself" said molly , then watched harry get up and bow then head for the stairs,molly watched him walk away and felt a tingle in her knickers.

Once upstairs Harry knocked on ginnys door and heard " come in harry " , harry opened the door and walked only to be greeted by the sexy vision of ginny,his eyes roamed and he groaned

There was ginny wearing a tight pink t-shirt shirt showing of her firm tits with her red hair in pigtails and a pink mini skirt, white lacy top stockings and 5" heeled stilettos

Harry stood with his mouth and dropped to his knees,ginny lifted her mini to show a freshly trimmed pussy with the hair making a capital M.

Harry gulped "eat me harry" demanded ginny,straight away harry shuffled on his knees and slid his hands up her legs then slowly slid his a few fingers into her wet willing pussy making her moan,he started to pound them in and out , the moves his head forward and started to flick her clit , ginny moaned loudly and grabbed his hair in her fist and pulled his face into her wet pussy , then lifted up one leg and hooked it over his shoulder.

Harry was loving his new life,mouthful of his girlfriends pussy and not even the weekend he chuckled,harry dropped his spare hand from her arse to unleash his throbbing cock and started to wank,as he did Ginny threw back her head and screamed , harry was awash with her juice flowing out of her.

Ginnys grip relaxed releasing his hair and sliding her leg off him.

Harry stood up sliding his hand up her stocking clad legs over her naked thighs and letting his member rub on the inside over her legs as he got up.

Ginny moaned but that got cut off as harry kissed her deeply so she could taste herself .

Harry gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it right off showing off her small but perky tits,harry massaged them and sucked on her erect nips,then ginny grabbed his shirt and gasped when she saw nail marks across his chest,she look at harry and asked " who did that baby " , harry Lowered his head and said " your mum, she owns me now,sorry gin" .

Ginny lifted up his head and said " hey luv, i dont blame you,its just the way life is, I'm her property too now ,so we shall see how well she's going to treat us,but i better leave my mark on you too " with that she raked her nails across his chest drawing blood.

She bent down and licked the blood and moaned and went even lower leaving red marks from her nails down his stomach,soon she was level with harrys cock, she licked a drop of pre cum off it and smiled " tasty " she chuckled,she started to wank harry slowly while rubbing the head over her lips and face,then pops the bulbous head into her mouth making harry moan.

Harry stroked her hair then held onto her naughty looking pig tails using them to pull her head deep onto his cock making her gag, one of her hands Was caressing his balls and the other gripping his pulsing shaft,she could feel his balls starting to tense, so she stop sucking and manage to pull free of harrys grip and cock and said as she stood up " not yet big boy " , then turnen and bent over planting her hands onto to window sill ,showing off her smooth arse.

Harry walked over and lifted up her mini skirt,gave her rump a slap then rubbed her wet pussy with head of his cock,this made them both moan and ginny squirm, harry slid it in right up to the hilt making ginny squeak with please then holding onto her hips started to pound her hard,ginny &amp; harry were in heaven.

Meanwhile downstairs molly was just putting on a ring she made as a kid,it was silver with a black crystal capital W , which with a word of command it went so cold you could leave a permanent W on anything, she used it For clothes, and other personal property, with a grin she thought " and my human property".

Suddenly a patronus weasel flew in and said " hi molly will be home for dinner in an hour, love arthur " , " cheating prick,you'll get yours soon enough " molly cursed , that was followed by a patronus horse " hi mrs weasly thank you for the dinner invite,we'll be over tomorrow at 6pm, or just me if ron continues to piss me off, love hermione " molly beamed and ran upstairs to change into something drab for arthur .

As she arrived at the top of the stairs she heard the moans groans of the teens, she banged on the door and shouted " its molly I'm coming in " .

As she entered the room ginny was bent over by the window getting pounded by harry,they froze and stared at molly " dont let me stop you,carry on,actually move to the bed then i can Watch and chat face to face,they both nodded and went to move,molly watched as harry pulled out of her daughters it was covered in juices ,that made her lick her lips with desire, ginny goto to the bed and layed on her back her stocking clad legs parted for harry.

Harry positioned himself between ginnys legs , then grabbed her ankles and put one on each shoulder then guided himself in.

Molly clamped her thighs together and squirmed and thought " I've got to have that in me soon, very soon", molly snapped out of her thoughts because of ginnys squeal of pleasure, molly watched his shaft rhythmically pounding her dripping pussy and licked her lips again,but wondered shouldnt i be disgusted by watching her own blood getting ploughed in front of her ,but she felt nothing but lust &amp; control and of cause power.

Harry pushed ginnys legs nearly So far her ankles were nearly either side of her head, and pounded hard,he could feel ginny tightening and starting to cum.

Harry changed position again by leaning back holding either ankle straight up and pounded her harder ginny was screamin now,he looked at molly and noticed her flushed face one hand massaging her breast and the other across her mouth ,their eyes locked harry winked and molly dropped her hand from her hand and licked her lips,that when ginny shouted " cum over me harry ... now " , harry looked at molly and she nodded and watched avidly, harry felt his balls tighten ,he grabbed his shaft and pulled it out and aimed it up ginnys sweaty body.

Everybody gasped at harrys first load shot straight up and hit ginnys chin , she groaned the next landed over her tits which she proceeded to smear Over them and writhing with pleasure and the last couple of loads just dribbled out onto her rucked up skirt and tummy,harry smeared it using the head of his wilting cock making harry and ginny moan.

Molly snapped out of stare and said " ok you two get comfy " harry layed down next to ginny but purposely moved his manhood onto ginnys thigh where molly could see it still dribbling cum.

Mollys eyes roamed up and down the sweaty teens and realised her knickers were soaked, " right firstly arthur will be home soon so get yourself cleaned up and not a mention of our bonding ok" molly said, they both agreed but then harry stated to massage ginnys cum soaked tits again and that made both the weasly girls squirm, " anyway this bonding has seemed to have effected mine and ginnys relationship did you notice ? " molly asked ." yes mistress " ginny answered ," it feels like we are not mother and daughter anymore,just mistress and servant,I'm guessing thats why i could could carry on having sex in front off you, instead of being embarrassed it turned us both on ".

Harry nodded while licking her sticky tits and showing every sign of enjoyment.

Molly was watching harry licking up his cum and continued " I've invited hermione and ron for dinner tomorrow, so she can read that book about bonding i got from amelia" she said , molly noticed harrys cock twitch when she mentioned both womens name, that did make her smile and thought "what a find this boy is".

Molly stood up and showed them her old ring and said " this will be my house mark, M for molly , so where do you want it kids " . Ginny pointed to just above her pubic hair,molly blew on the ring and it burned ice white and when applied it made ginny flinch , but left a perfect circle with capital M on her skin.

Ginny looked down and said " i love it mistress molly " , molly smiled " now you boy,where do you want it" molly asked.

Harry jumped up and held his cock in his hand and pointed at the already swelling tip , " there mistress,i want everyone one who see's to know who i belong too,and ginny i want you to make yourself a ring to burn your mark here" as harry said he pointed to his chest above his heart.

Ginny and molly beamed " harry i have one already, made it as a kid"ginny said as she retrieved it from her jewelry box, " mistress shall we do it at the same time " said ginny as she slipped it on her finger.

Molly nodded and kneeled down ,and Took his semi hard cock in her hand and blew on the ring and his tip which made it jump.

Ginny blew on her ring and looked at her mistress, " now said molly " as she pressed the ring to his flesh.

Harry threw his head back and gasped, both rings were removed leaving their marks,harry looked down at his chest and saw a capital GW , that made him smile and kiss ginny hard,

Then he looked lower to know see his hard cock in mollys hand ,with her mark on its head.

Molly smiled and took his meat into her mouth making harry gasped,she took it all in right down his balls and with that ginng eyes widened and said " holy fuck mistress " .

Molly withdrew his manhood and kissed the new mark " been a while since I've done that ,right you two get showered and changed,no playing arthur will be here soon ".

All three showered and changed into normal clothes,when molly got downstairs she shrunk the bonding book down and with a note sent it to hermione.

Harry and ginny arrived as the family owl fluttered away "whos that too mistress " ginny inquired , " just sending hermione the book asking her to read it before dinner tomorrow, and I'll tell her why at dinner " molly said.

Arthur turned up all happy so molly put on the act too.

Halfway through dinner said " ron &amp; hermione are coming for dinner tomorrow nite , are you all going to be here for it " molly questioned.

Harry nodded " yes mrs weasly " harry answered , " sorry mum ,off to Argentina for training in the morning then a practice match on tuesday,so will be home Wednesday evening, sorry" ginny murmured , " thats ok ok ginny,its a busy time for you,we're so proud of you,isnt that right arthur " asked molly,

" yes indeed molly,and by the way i wont be staying tonight ,im off on a stag weekend with some blokes at work ,should be back monday morning,is that o molly " stammered arthur.

Molly looked coldly at him and said " thats fine , enjoy your trip and you better get going " , " yes i better,bye all " arthur said quickly and ran off up the stairs,then was back 5mins later and stood in front of the fireplace and threw the floo powder in said " bye all, the leaky cauldron" and walked in and vanished.

Molly turned to ginny " right off to bed young lady,i need a word with harry then he'll be up in a minute " molly ordered, " yes mistress, I'll see you in a few days " and ginny bowed and left to go waited for ginny to leave then turned to harry " ok any ideas how we can track my cheating bastard of a husband " asked molly.

Harry pondered for a minute then said " i have one idea mistress. Dobby can you come here please".

And with a snap the little house elf appeared , " harry potter sir, it has been to long and erm mistress ? " dobby asked as he bowed.

Harry &amp; molly bowed their head gently and molly answered "they call me mistress molly,who is your master dobby" .

" i have no master i am a free elf,i work at hogwarts aswell as other places, but i feel that master harry has you as a mistress and is very happy about it ,which makes me happy" dobby said .

That made all three smile , "dobby i have a job for you,if your interested that is " asked harry .

Dobby bowed " ask anything Harry potter sir " dobby answered.

" i want you to follow mr weasly secretly, we believe he's cheating on my mistress, take notes and pictures if possible of wrong doings , and the people he is with,but be careful, dont get hurt and don't get caught,he's at the ministry now,so if you leave now you can catch him , are you willing my friend " harry asked.

The house elf nodded and bowed and vanished with a snap.

Harry turned to molly only to see his mistress crying,harry went to say something , but she held up her hand and said " thankyou harry, now off to bed you go ".

Harry stood up and bowed " goodnight mistress " said harry then headed upstairs to ginnys room as he entered harry could hear molly crying, "that bastard will pay for this " he muttered, harry undressed and curled up to ginny, "everything ok love "ginny asked

" it will be my love ,it will be, now sleep you need your rest" harry said , and with that they kissed and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was having a great dream,not sure of what but he felt very horny and close to coming,as his body started to tense up his eyes opened up to see a fully clothed ginny with her mouth and hands sliding up and down his cock,with this sight he came watching ginny gulping down his cum.

She finished swallowing and looked up and said " morning lover, just a goodbye gift for you , and my breakfast mmm tasty " , ginny winked and sucked and licked his manhood clean,then moved up and kissed harry deeply so he could taste his own juice.

She looked straight into his eyes and said " love you harry,now back to sleep and I'll see you Wednesday night ", she got up to leave when harry said " You too ginny,come back soon and safe ", ginny turned and blew him a kiss and whispered " i will sexy " with that she left.

Harry layed back and let sleep claim him once more.

Molly woke up around 10am with a fuzzy head " damn that firewhiskey " she said with a smile.

Then jumped out of her bed, stripped and grabbed a towel and headed out of her room towards the shower .

After showering she was just toweling off when she heard harry moving downstairs then out of the front door with a bang, with a smile on her face she ran to the window and looked and saw harry stretching in the garden in just shorts &amp; trainers.

Molly groaned with pleasure, seeing his well toned body,she dropped her towel aswell as one hand to pinch a nipple hard making her gasp,then moved her other hand down to her Moist pussy,she rolled a finger tip over her clit making her shudder.

But suddenly hermione's patronus appeared and said " would it be ok for me to pop over in a couple of mins to discuss this book,I'll leave ron doing housework " , molly sighed and fired off a response " give me five mins then come over, love molly " .

She watched harry finish his routine, then banged on the window making him look up.

Molly opened the window showing off her bare breasts,and gave them a shake the proceeded to lift the nips into her mouth and sucked one at the time,that made harry beam and blow her a kiss,which made molly beam and feel happy and wanted for the 1st time in years.

Molly finished drying and picking some of harrys new purchases , she pulled on the white lacey shortlike knickers and the matching bra,Then a lovely slightly see through white cotton summer dress and finaly white pumps,she twirled in the mirror and said " perfect " .

Molly went down stairs only to meet hermione stepping through the front door, " hello hermione, how you doing , cup of tea " she asked and flicked her wand making a tea set appear.

Hermione starred at her " wow mrs weasly you look amazing, wish i had dressed better now " hermione laughed and looked down at her scruffy jeans and tshirt.

Molly smiled " thankyou dear,now sit down and drink some tea,and you look delightful " molly said as she sat down.

Hermione put down her cup,and pulled out the bonding book from her purse and with a flick of her wand she resized it.

Molly put down her tea aswell and then asked " what did you think of it my dear,any good insights " .Hermione opened the book " well it was a very interesting read , their is two ways off bonding , spell work or the stronger kind is high emotion magic which you cant control,it just happens" hermione stated.

Molly was playing with her house ring, which now marked 2 people , " oh i see , tell me more " molly pressed.

Hermione showed molly a page of the book and said " you see here ,you have the mistress / master then what they call 2nd's which help control the lower people,then you have the slaves which have to do anything they are ordered too,finaly its what they call pets,they are normal weak willed people their to be used by anyone in the clan/house".

Molly looked at the book and asked " so who chooses the ranking , the mistress ?" .

Hermione looked coldly at molly " the spell caster does,you just think the the rank you want or need " .

Molly stared out of the window " that was perfect hermione, thankyou for your help" she said kindly .

Hermione closed the book softly and took a breath " im glad to help of cause , but why mrs weasly, your not thinking of doing this,are you " hermione asked.

Molly smiled and said " dear please call me molly, and am i thinking of doing this,the answer is no " , hermione sighed with relief.

Molly continued " i have already done it, all be it by accident, but now i have the knowledge, i can proceed with my plans " she ended it with a big smile.

With her eyes wide hermione asked " how and why has this happened ".

Thats when molly coldly told her of arthurs betrayal and of pervy harry, and finaly the fight between ginny Herself, " i never meant to do any of it,but as it has ,why not enjoy it,both harry and ginny both seem too ,even though i have lost a daughter but gained a friend and slave " .

Hermione lost for words but managed to agree with that logic, " molly how many more did you want ".

" well hermione I'm want a 2nd then maybe 6 or 8 slaves and 2 pets, and thats to start with,then my plans can move forward ".

Hermione nodded and said " that seems like a good size ,any idea's of who yet".

Molly smiled " well yes dear , i want you to be my 2nd,and to have you employed at the ministry ready for my plans,will you do that for me dear" molly asked.

Hermione looked startled " me ! Oh i don't know, i'd like the ministry bit but being your 2nd,i cant do that,but can i think about it ?" Hermione said.

Molly smiled even wider this time " of cause you can dear,it'll bring us power and money and lots of fun",molly put her hand on hermione's and squeezed it, "just say yes and get my house mark and we'll be well on our way".

Just then harry walked in sweating after his run, " hermione, how you doin beautiful " harry said.

Hermione smiled weakly "molly wants me to be her 2nd and take her mark " she said.

" thats great,it does make life funner and easier " harry said.

Molly beamed at harry " show hermione where you wanted your mark put " molly asked.

Harry smiled and winked " yes mistress " and with that slapped his cock out of his shorts.

Molly laughed at hermione's face " ok harry put your beast away and have a shower" she said.

Harry laughed, tucked his penis away and bowed, and walked upstairs.

With wide eyes hermione said " why did he have it there my god why did he show me" ..

Molly smiled and said " he said he was proud to me owned by me,and anybody who was using his cock would know who it belongs too,and he showed you because i told him too,and i saw you lick your lips when you saw his body and cock,you can use him whenever you want if you join me".

Hermione stammered " what would ginny and ron say".

Molly shook her head , " well ginny you can use aswell, either with or without harry,and ron he's clueless and don't say he isnt,you know and i know he is,you spend half of your time explaining things to him and the other half arguing, i know he's my son but he will make a perfect pet,don't you think ?".

Hermione was looking at her hands with tears streaming, " he's not that bad molly,but i agree about the pro's out waying the cons,but i will join you only if ron can be our servant, i will not call him or any other a slave " demanded hermione.

Molly clapped her hands and smiled " ok hermione you have a deal,but you will have to control him,when we get pets i'm sure he will use them,to what extent i dont know,ok?" Molly asked.

Hermione nodded " yes mistress, the spell is a tactile one,so you have to touch the point of your wand on my chest over my heart and say forever mine while thinking about the ranking ".

Molly nodded and raised it and pushed it onto hermione's chest " forever mine " she said ,then their was a blue spark,and with that hermione tilted her her back and smiled.

Hermione bowed towards molly Mistress, i understand what harry meant now,i feel a calmness and truly happy for the first time ever".

Molly smiled " i'm glad for both of us,this will be a fun interesting time,now where would you like your mark".

Hermione showed molly her underside of her forearm,and pointed at her wrist "here please,so it can be seen quickly when needed".

Molly blew over the ring and pressed it to her flesh which made hermione gasp, " ok hermione, i think its time to get you back home so you can talk to ronald,good luck and make sure he comes back tonight ".

Hermione got up and bowed "yes mistress, I'll see you at 6pm " then proceeded out of the door and with a crack was gone.

Molly sat for a while the shouted " harry can you come down here please " , she heard harry moving around Upstairs then came pounded down the stairs in just a towel " hermione gone mistress " asked harry

" yes harry and you shall call her 2nd or mistress from now on ,ok " she answered, " now come over here and take that towel off " molly ordered.

Harry smiled and walked over to the sitting molly and dropped his towel,she leant forward and took his manhood in her hand, " very nice ,now no touching me ok" .

Harry looked disappointed but nodded,she continued to work her hand up and down his now rock hard shaft making him moan.

Molly leaned forward and popped his bulbous head into her mouth with a moan ,she started to suck loudly while still working her hand up and down in time with her head.

Harry had his head down looking at the horny sight just as molly let go of his shaft and grabbed both of his Buttocks, he could feel her nails dig in drawing blood as she pulled him to her , this made harry moan even louder as he could feel his cock sliding down her throat and mollys nose pressed against his stomach.

Molly proceed to move him forwards and back letting him fuck her throat,she could feel him starting to tense and moan loudly .

She let his cock come all the way out of her mouth and said " not yet big boy,sit your arse down here " they swapped places thats when she realised she had harrys blood on her fingers , molly looked into harrys green eyes and sucked them clean " mmmmm you taste good harry " she said .

Molly put her hands up her dress and pulled her lacey knickers down, then stepped out of them and brought them to harrys face, " look how wet they are harry, taste them " she said and Pushed the sodden crotch into his mouth, "suck them dry harry " molly said , as she watched him she lifted up her dress showing harry her shaved dripping pussy then straddled him ,letting her pussy lips rub over his cock.

Molly then reached down with her hand and grasped his cock and rubbed her pussy with it,smearing her juice all over her pussy then slowly eased herself down onto his pulsing mahood.

Molly gasped loudly as she settled down engulfing his cock totaly,she pulled her knickers out of harrys mouth and said " this has been coming for so long harry,you are going to be my favourite slave,and i will also own your heart just like ginny".

Molly blew on her ring and pressed it onto his chest right next to ginnys mark,then kissed harry deeply letting their tongues dance with eachother.

Molly started to rise and fall still Kissing harry.

Molly was bouncing faster and harder throwing her head back and dragging her sharp nails over his flesh ,once again drawing blood,she could feel harry was near to coming and she was too,suddenly both screamed in orgasm molly forced her pussy down hard and feeling harry hot cum shooting deep inside her,a second orgasm flowed through her she hugged harry for dear life ,sinking her teeth into his shoulder to stop herself screaming.

They sat their shivering with desire both feeling harrys cum trickling out of mollys well fucked pussy down onto harry balls then the floor.

Molly looked into harrys eyes and kissed him deeply, harry could taste his blood and this made his wilting cock twitch inside her which made her giggle while kissing him.

Molly pulled away lifted the hem of her dress up and stood up letting Harrys cock fall free and covered in cum ,molly just stood there letting cum fall from her pussy, "put your fingers in me harry and taste us " she ordered and watched as he did which made he pussy clench and her body shudder.

She stepped away and picked a wand and with a swipe all the mess disappeared, "right harry ,I'm off to shower and change , can you get dressed and go and get some pizzas for dinner,you've fucked the cooking right out of me,good boy" .

With that she dropped the hem of her dress and with a wink to harry headed upstairs, followed by a beaming and bleeding harry .

Molly fell face first onto the bed smiling and giggling like a school girl , " oh my god , never been shagged like that before",she got up laughing and with her legs shaking stripped off her soiled dress and bra.

She saw the balled knickers on the The floor And laughed even harder, "should of done this years ago " and threw the soiled pair into the washing basket, and headed off for a shower.

About 45 minutes later molly was sitting at her dressing table reapplying her makeup while singing softly to herself with a big smile on her face.

She winced a bit as she had some soreness in her pussy , but thats to be expected as she hadn't had sex for years and never had such a big cock before,and that made her sigh with happiness.

She pulled on a new lacey black thong once again winced when the thong was in place,and a lovely half cup matching lacey bra which revealed lots of flesh of her tits,she loves harrys taste in undies,she'll have to get harry to do all the buying for everyone.

Finally she put on some spiked heeled knee length black boots ,she Went to put on a low cut robe when a horse Petronas came flying in and started speaking in hermione's voice " mistress, its all gone wrong ron is furious and not believing anything i say about arthur,he's calling us all names and is threatening to tell arthur everything,i have told him to give you 5 mins to explain then he can do what he decides, I'm scared mistress, we're on our way " cried hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

Molly grabbed her robe and headed downstairs " fucking boy,i knew it, harry you here" she shouted.

Harry gaped at her sexy outfit "yes mistress, the pizzas are warming in the over, you look sexy as hell" he said.

Molly smiled " thanks to you as she dropped her robe over her head,rons on his way and hes angry so take a seat and say nothing dear,let me handle it" she said.

Harry bowed and then sat down ,molly took a seat next to him and squeezed His crutch making him moan,she left her hand caressing him while they waited, then the floo flamed and a bright red faced ron came into the kitchen dragging a crying hermione by her arm and shouted " what the fuck is going on here ,why is she spouting lies about dad,and what the fuck do you think you look like mum,you look like a whore".

Molly mearly smiled at him and said calmly " sit down dear ,and unhand your girlfriend and i will tell you all " .

Ron carried on his tirade " why are you turning my girlfriend and my best friend against dad,what does ginny think,i bet she's not fucking happy !".

Harry could feel the upset and anger in his mistress, he flicked his eyes to hermione and she looked scared .

"Sit down you silly boy " molly hissed , and ron threw himself down staring daggers at molly and harry,hermione Sat down next to ron meekly.

Molly told ron about suspicions about arthur and what harry had found out,which made ron growl with anger.

Molly raised her voice again " are you even listening boy,you want proof, we'll have proof coming out of your arse by next weekend".

Once again ron stood up and shouted at her " i dont care what you think,your a whore and i hate you ! " .

Molly flushed red and slammed her hand down onto the table " i will not be talked to like that, by a childish selfish little shit " .

With that a blinding blue light flashed throughout the burrow,blinding everbody for a second.

They all looked at ron and saw him sitting back down with a mild smile on his face "how can i help you mistresses &amp; master " he shook his head and continued " i strangely feel at peace now mistress, thankyou " and Bowed towards molly.

Molly looked at hermione and said " i'm sorry dear , i did try but he pushed me and it just came out ".

Hermione smiled weakly " i know mistress, i knew you were right about him as soon as i got home and started to talk to him,but i do still love him " .

Molly beamed " i know you do dear as do i,he will be a perfect husband to you now,and a very good pet ,ron where do you want your mark " as molly brandished her house ring .

Ron pulled down his shirt and smiled " over my heart please mistress " , molly nodded and blew on the ring and pressed it into his flesh .

"Ok ron get the pizzas out of the oven please" asked molly , ron jumped up bowed and retrieved the pizza and shared them out smiling away while he did it.

The rest of them smiled and said thankyou , as they were tucking in Molly said " our lives are going to be better and so much more fun" she turned and winked at harry then hermione.

Half hour later molly stood up and said " ok lets get comfy hermione and ron go and get comfy in the lounge, while harry and i clear away the rubbish " all three bowed, the first two left through the lounge door leaving harry to pick up the rubbish while molly leant againt a wall watching harry work.

Molly smiled to herself " come here boy,now! " she ordered, harry vanished the pizza boxes with his wand and dropped it into the table and walked over to her , " yes mistress" he said .

Molly stroked his cheek " kiss me big boy kiss me hard " and dragged him close ,she hooked a leg round him and harry ran his hand up under her robe sliding his hand over leg,caressing her thigh then her arse cheek,realising she Was wearing a thong that made harry moan and his cock twitch against molly ,which it turn made her moan in pleasure, harrys other hand was groping mollys ample tit.

With a wince of pain molly pushed him away, " sorry big boy you've ruined my pussy for any kind of fun" looking at harrys shocked and upset face she continued " but it was the best shag I've ever had,we will do it again,your mine forever remember" with that harry smiled and molly gave his package a squeeze.

They headed into the lounge only to hear moaning and groaning and to see hermione on a chair with her legs draped accross either arm , jeans on the floor and some boring sensible white knickers hanging from one ankle.

She was clawing and rons head which was buried into her overgrown bush.

Molly chuckled and said "dont mind us You two,we'll just watch the show " .

Hermione's smiled at them and watched them both sit on the sofa opposite, molly lifted her legs onto harrys lap and instantly he started to run his hand over her boots to her thigh,this made hermione moan ,this was strange for her being so brazen and slutty but she loved the new her, " he's a very good pet mistress. .very good" she said, " i knew he would be" molly answered and winked.

Molly continued "but from now on, harry will buy your clothes shoes and undies,all you need,i love his tastes" ,her 2nd nodded in agreement "and also please keep you pussy shaven or trimmed , ok " . Hermione nodded and said " yes mistress , what ever you desire. Ron fuck me..fuck me now ! ".

Instantly ron pulled down his jeans and boxers and still on his knees slammed his 6 inches into hermione's hairy wet pussy ,making her squeak With pleasure.

Rons little white arse pounded away to mollys amusement, just like arthurs,poor girl she thought and chuckled.

Molly could feel harrys hard cock under her leg,she looked at harry " you want to go and play " , harry nodded " ok boy go and play, 2nd suck harrys cock while you get ploughed " molly ordered laughingly.

With that harry jumped up and stripped and as he walked over hermione pushed ron away and stood up herself and said " sit here harry,ron strip and carry on fucking me,but slow it down a bit" while she did that she pulled her shirt off and a sports bra unleashing her firm medium sized tits,

Molly shook her head, a real plain jane she thought, but sexy though,she gave her nipples a pinch which made her shudder. Molly watched the show with a longing look which made her pussy hurt again,just seeing her sexy slave being sucked by her sexy 2nd made her pussy pulse,she could see ron was having difficulty, he was close to cumming to soon as usual for weasly men,she saw harry staring at her and licking his lips, " thinking about earlier harry,me too" molly winked and giggled, "make sure you grow some nails hermione, our harry likes to be marked" .

Ron was near to burst now so molly said " rest my little pet,let your sap go back down,hermione climb up and enjoy harrys cock,but harry your not to cum inside her ok", ron stood up and stood watching with a red face and cock ,as his girlfriend let go of his best friends cock and climbed up onto him and with a moan impaled herself on his meaty cock,"oh sweet jesus,its fucking huge" hermione moaned .

Molly was jealous now but said " yes it is dear" she looked from the sweaty couple to a downcast ron, " don't worry pet you won't lose your girlfriend and future wife,you just have to share her as she will have to share you.

you and your dick will be busy i promise you that" that made ron beam and started stroking his cock.

Hermione was just moaning as another orgasm racked through her body, harrys and mollys eyes connected and he said " i am about to cum my mistress " . molly smiled "place her on the floor and let ron and yourelf cover her ", with that order harry stood up and with a grunt lifted hermione up with him,lifted her off his cock which made her whimper and placed on the rug at their feet,hermione touched her pussy and moaned and squirmed while harry &amp; ron wanked furiously over her.

Molly was massaging her big tits Through her top moaning quietly while watching thd show.

Ron was the first to cum , with a gasp he shot out thin strands of cum landing over hermione tits and stomach, which made her groan and smear it over her body which made harry cum , shooting heavy blobs of come over her tits and face.

Molly loved watching both harry and ron red faced panting after emptying their balls over a very naughty hermione.

Molly smiled " c'mon over here harry let me clean you up,ron clean up hermione with your tongue" , molly watched as her pet dropped to his knees and started to eat and lick up all the spent cum off the squirming hermione, who was fingering her well fucked pussy as she watched ron clean her up.

Molly placed the juicy but soft cock off harry into her mouth and sucked Clean,then patted him on the bum and said " good boy ,now go and shower then bed" harry bowed gathered up his clothes and with his cock flapping about bid his old school mates goodnight headed upstairs, ron and hermione managed a muffled good night .

With a yawn molly stood up and said " time for bed you two,clean up before you go,and pop over for lunch,ok ".

Hermione &amp; ron stood up all flushed and bowed yes mistress, and with a flick of mollys wand hermione was cleaned,she hugged ron good bye then stood in front of the naked hermione and cupped both her naked breasts " very nice 2nd,very nice indeed " she squeezed them and tweaked the nipples making hermione moan,then pulled her into a deep embrace, kissing her deeply letting the tongues dance together, mollys hands grabbed her arse as they were kissing ,hermione

Was groaning into mollys mouth .

They stopped making out when they heard ron moaning,they looked towards him and saw him rubbing his cock.

Molly smiled "nite nite you two " she said and kissed hermione goodnight and then ron but when she kissed his cheek she gave his cock a playful pull making him shudder, "nite nite " she repeated and headed upstairs.

Quietly they both dressed quickly ,then looked at eachother and giggled then kissed deeply and dissappeard as they apparatted home.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning once again harry was having a horny dream, he woke gently but decided to keep his eyes shut,as he could feel a nice wet mouth sliding up and on his cock, hoping it was his mistress he opened his eyes and all he saw was dobby sitting on his bed , " morning master harry,you took a while to wake up,have you met My girlfriend winky " dobby gestured towards a grey house elf in a pink dress sucking his cock.

Harry looked worryingly at dobby " you don't mind her doing that to me dobby " harry asked .

Dobby beamed "oh no harry potter its a pleasure for both of us,she helped me gather the info on your mistresses husband , should i get her so we can talk ".

Harry nodded and dobby disappeared with a crack, couple of minutes later he returned through the door with molly dressed in a red silk kimono, she winked at harry then said " morning harry,having fun", harry shrugged " well its a first thats for sure,winky this is my mistress molly".

Winky lifted her head with a slurp and bowed " good morning mistress, i hope you dont mind me playing with your slave boy,dobby told me so much of the great and kind harry potter,i just

needed to pleasure him as a thankyou for making dobby so happy" winky said.

Molly smiled and sat down opposite crossing her legs to show of some thigh, " not a problem winky feel free anytime,but how did you break the bond,because people cant use my property without permission ".

Winky smiled " elf magic mistress as a free elf i can do as i please , may i continue with your slave mistress ".

Molly nodded " of cause but sit astride him so we can still talk,so who freed you young elf ?" Molly asked and watched as winky stood over harrys erect cock pulled her little pink panties aside and with one hand guided harry in,winky sank to the base with a squeak and a shudder.

Molly loved these shows " how did you fit that beast in you winky,or is that your magic aswell ".

Winky bit her lip and nodded as she slowly slid up and Down on harrys pole.

Molly looked at dobby "so my little friend what have you found out " she asked.

Dobby tore his away from his moaning girfriend to answer " i managed to follow him to the leaky couldron where he met up with hagrid and dirk Cresswell , from there the apparatted to Amsterdam, the golden unicorn brothel." Molly looked furious but calmed quickly,dobby once more watched as winky was riding harry with her eyes shut and trembling, dobby rubbed is cock through his shorts untill molly said " please continue, then you can play ".

Dobby nodded " well i asked winky to help as we had both worked and visited that place,so it was easy to blend in".

Molly looked suprised " did you get any evidence my friend " she asked ,

"Yes mistress but only in our Memories we saw much,and when you are ready to we can goto winkys house to view then on our pensieve veiwer ".

Molly stood up " thankyou very much dobby &amp; winky ,I'll go and get ready you lot finish up here then have harry showered then we shall head off ".

Dobby bowed and molly left,with that dobby jumped onto the bed and pulled off his clothes ,settling behind winky he leant her forward.

Dobby magically lubed up his cock and guided his cock into winkys tight arse making winky screamed out " oh yes dobby,i am so full ,you know i love it in my arse ".

Winky eyes were closed tight a constantly moaning as orgasm after orgasm flow through her little body.

Suddendly dobby groaned loudly and pulled out of winkys ruined arse and shot his cum over her back With the cum cooling and dribbling down onto her arse,harry quickened his pace ,he grabbed winky by her hips and started to lift and slam her down hard onto his cock making her cry out.

Suddenly harry came inside her, with each spurt she squeaked,when he had finished she fell forwards hugging his chest " thankyou harry potter sir", "no thank you winky hope its the first of many,c'mon young elf lets have a shower".

Leaving dobby laying there harry stood up holding winky in place and still impaled on his cock and headed to the shower and where they gently washed eachother.

Molly was sat waiting as the two elfs appeared beaming hand in hand ,they bowed and bid her good morning,soon to be followed by harry in jeans and tshirt.

Molly was wearing a lacey white bra and knicker set with tight jeans and a mans White shirt,tight to show off her cleavage,she noticed harry staring and licking his lips and she loved seeing that.

Molly stood up and said " well i hope you all had fun my dears,but may we get on,may I see the images of my cheating bastard of a husband".

Dobby and winky bowed again " yes mistress just you and master harry hold our hands and winky will takes us to her house and the viewer " dobby said.

And with that they held hand and with a crack they were gone,and reappeared in front of a massive white mansion.

Winky split from the group and placed her hand on a brick by the door and the doors opened, "welcome to my home,and please come in" said winky.

Molly was wide eyed "you have a lovely home winky,may i ask how you bought it " she said.

Winky looked sad " please come in Take a seat,and i will tell you " winky said and walked into the house,they followed her in and entered a lounge with human size sofa and a elf one too.

Harry took a seat then molly sat sidewards so her legs were resting on harrys lap so harry could feel her denim covered legs she loved to feel his touch.

Winky sat next to dobby and started to tell her story about how her master mr crouch lost his wife to illness and his son joined the deatheaters but was killed by aurors while torturing the longbottoms,and this destroyed him he didn't trust anyone but winky,and he had sexual needs which winky was only happy to do,and in time dobby joined in,but then he fell ill and past away ,and when they read his will they found out that he left everything to winky which the ministry didn't like at all Winky was crying so dobby carried on " but the ministry are still trying to take it away,but we have thought of a way they can't take it from us ".

Molly cursed the ministry and said " well if there is anything me and my house can do just say my friends ".

Winky smiled at dobby then molly and stared at harry " i want you to become my master harry and take ownership of myself and this house and dobby if he's willing ", dobby nodded furiously.

Harrys mouth was open wide with shock " thank you my friends it would be a honour, but i cannot as i am owned by my mistress here,but I'm sure she will be a good mistress to us all if you are willing" harry said.

Winky and dobby looked at eachother and nodded in agreement,and with a snap of winkys fingers a magical contract appeared, molly read it then said " if you are sure about this winky i will make this my new home" .

Winky bowed " i am sure mistress, if master harry trusts you ,then do i " she said.

Molly smiled " so I'm just going to add dobby onto this contract and the fact you can come and go freely, also wear what ever you want to my little friends " The house elves beamed and bowed.

With that molly signed then added to the contact then harry witnessed it also with pen and blood, and as it dried winky and dobby glowed gold "we are now yours mistress " exclaimed dobby. They all got up and hugged but as they were small they buried their faces into harrys and mollys groins, dobby sniffed deeply in mollys and winky rubbed and nipped at harrys, which made their new masters chuckle.

Molly broke the embrace " ok winky can we see yours and dobbys memories about arthur please " then sat down with harry with her legs Draped across him again.

Winky bowed and clicked her fingers and then in a flash a big mirror appeared with a pensieve attached.

Dobby and winky both pulled fine silvery threads of memories out of there head and put then into the pensieve. This showed a bar in the brothel and hagrid ,arthur and dirk getting drunk,after a hour dirk got up an bid them goodbye and headed off then the other too did the same.

The pensieve showed dirk strip naked in a dressing room and took a cup off the side and changed into a female goblin polyjuice potion they all thought.

Harry and molly looked shocked but chuckled as they held hands as dirk put on a leather skirt and bra and entered a room ,the image faded then came back showing hagrid then arthur entering their own doors.

Molly looked at the elves "dont we see what happens to dirk in his room" molly asked.

"Oh we just popped out to make sure we knew where the other two went,here we go back in,pretending to bring drinks in " dobby answered.

And picture came back showing a tray of drinks being picked up and taken through a door to see 4 male goblins striping down a lone female goblin, and with lustfull looks pushed her onto a bed and flipped her onto her back.

Then all 4 males got on to the bed grinning widely,the largest one forced his knarled 6"cock into her causing some blood to drip out and her to scream out, as he started to fuck her the others got ready,one put his 5 inches into her mouth and started to fuck it ,the other two wanked and sucked her nipples.

Over the next 20 mins they rotated their positions untill all 4 had either cum in her bleeding pussy or her now bleeding mouth.

Molly could feel harrys hardness underneath her legs and gave it a rub with her foot and winked at him when he looked towards her.

Then the image changed to what looked like forest clearing where the half giant hagrid lounged naked on a sofa massaging his massive pole "holy shit molly shouted ,that must be at least 20 inches... ouch " then grinned.

Then they noticed what he was watching , a male &amp; female centaur kissing eachother and the male caressing her massive tits,hagrid then looked towards the watchers and said " ello you two,haven't seen you here in a while,wanna play with my wand do ya " with a wink , " sorry sir we are just serving this time,not entertainment, maybe next time master hagrid " winky answered.

Hagrid chuckled " well thanks for the drink,i reckon I'll have my hands full with these two anyway,stay and watch If you like " hagrid chuckled and stood up then waved the female centaur over and pointed as his cock ,she left her partner and leant forward and wrapped both hands around it and started to wank and suck on his bulbous tip ,as it was way to big to get any more into her mouth.

Then he motioned at the male to go round the back of the female " up you get dobbin " hagrid chuckled.

The male centaur walked around and mounted her pushing his mighty horse cock into her making her groan .

After that the vision showed them leaving hagrids room and standing outside what they imagined it to arthurs room.

Harry could feel his mistress tense up as the vision entered the room to see what arthur was up to,and to be honest they couldn't believe their eyes.

Arthur was naked and labouring over a female house elf and was being Pounded in the arse by a male elf,and was surrounded by house elves male and female having an orgy.

All the females were in little leather dresses and the males were in shorts, arthur and his partner were taking it in turn to suck a elfs cock aswell which made molly shout out " what the fuck is he doing , winky can we go back to hagrids please or dirks or did you stay here".

Winky bowed and changed the vision and it showed hagrid standing behind the female centaur and fucking her hard,he was sweating hard while the male was kissing the female.

Hagrid waved at them " ello again you two c'mon and join in,winky give balsar a bit of your sucking skills ,and dobby you climb up and let her suck you .

Molly held her hand up "sorry can we stop this please now,i need to think,some firewhiskey i think " , winky came running with a bottle and 2 Glasses, "please join us in a drink,here's to the house of molly and new friends and lots of fucking fun ... cheers ", all four raised their glasses.

Molly dabbed her eyes " dobby please go and bring hermione and ron here ", he bowed and with a snap he was gone.

Molly stood up "ok winky show us around this place " she asked , molly held harrys hand as they walked through the house were amazed with the place10 bedrooms five of them have on suite bathrooms , a library, a lovely dining room and lovely large grounds and a swimming pool.

Then winky headed downstairs to an set of old oaks doors " and here is my old masters special room ", it was massive and dungeon like,with ropes chain,sex swings and whips on the wall and all manner of sex toys.

A massive four poster bed in the middle with bright red silk sheets. But then their eyes settled to a desk facing the bed surrounded by cabinets, molly started to look the them " he's got info on the whole ministry and other important people,harry dig out mine ,arthurs yours and hermione's, ok ", "yes mistress "harry said then started searching.

Molly looked towards winky " dare I ask why his desk is facing the bed " she asked.

Winky beamed " oh he loved to watch,me on my own,with dobby aswell or sometimes another witch or wizard joined in,and towards the end he forced muggles down here to be used and then wiped their memories " her look went dark towards at the end .

Molly looked kindly towards the elf " don't worry winky nothing like that will happen ever again,why dont you pop upstairs and fix all 6 of us some lunch".

Winky bowed and smiled and skipped Upstairs, the they heard " hello mistress &amp; master ,mistress molly is down here,lunch will be about half an hour,dobby you big sexy elf,come here " winky shouted.

Hermione &amp; ron bounced down the stairs and bowed and smiled,then all four turned their heads to the door way to hear the sound of the 2 house elves shagging ,they chuckled then hermione spread her arms " wow what a place ,when can we nove in " she laughed, "straight away if you like, harry ginny and i will move in next weekend." Molly said to the stunned group, "really mistress " hermione stammered, molly laughed " of cause , we'll pop upstairs now and pick the rooms,then maybe over next week you and ron can go through crouch's secret files,and see what we have,ok ?", hermione nodded furiously, "that good then,then we can see if we can get you a job at the ministry,ron can stay at the Twins shop,have you told them about arthur miss doings ron " molly asked.

Ron nodded " i decided to talk to bill &amp; twins and sent a letter to charlie," ron looked glum " the twins they want to see proof,bill walked off cursing us and won't believe us at all,but Charlie sends he love ,and he guessed he was up to something bad ".

Molly teared up and said " thankyou ron,now let's go pick our rooms,sounds like dobbys finished,".they all laughed , " and harry those files you have send them home ,we'll read them tonight " harry nodded and they disappeared in a ball of light,hermione went to ask but molly shook her head which silenced her immediately.

They filed past the red faced but smiling house elves as the prepared lunch," were off to choose our rooms,which room is yours ?" Molly asked, "ours is in the loft space we converted after masters death " winky Answered. Molly led the way upstairs and checked all 5 en suite rooms.

With a glint in her eye she picked hers with a door which opens into the next room ,which she gave to harry &amp; ginny which made harry smile,then hermione picked one across the hall with a Jacuzzi in the bathroom which made her and ron flush red.

After that they headed down for lunch,and some planning.


	9. Chapter 9

About the same time amelia &amp; susan were having a spot of lunch when sirius walked through the door " hello ladies ,I'm home and job done,how did your week go " and he beamed.

His face dropped when he saw amelia's scowl " oh something wrong my mistress ".

Amelia pointed to a vacant chair " sit ,and listen " he sat down quickly, " harry has been bonded to molly weasly, we missed our chance and furthermore molly has become Crouch's heir,mansion money everything," she said.

Sirius asked " have you seen harry,is he ok with this bonding. And anyway we've always got on well with molly,so it shouldn't be any trouble, should it ".

Amelia stood up and shouted " but i wanted harry for myself and my house,and yes hes fucking happy about it,and yes i've seen him,more of him infact than normal ".

Susan chuckled and told him what happened and sirius winked at amelia " good lad " and laughed.

Amelia said " your gonna pay for blacky,and susan has a dinner date with him tomorrow, out in muggle london,and dont forget to get him to come home at some point,we need to talk to him " , " no worries, I've bought a new outfit which will drive him crazy,and on that note I'm off to the spa. ..love ya " susan blew a kiss and walked out Sirius got up and pulled amelia up off her chair and pulled her into a hug, " didn't you miss me mistress, cause i missed you" he said , " of cause i did, but the whole harry thing pissed me off " amelia admitted, "i know busty,but at least you have me " as he said that he thrust his harding cock into her robe covered body .

She looked coldly at him grabbed his hair and yanked his hair back " and dont you forget it slave,and its mistress you little shit,now have a drink then come upstairs,ok ! " she let go of his head and stormed off.

Sirius grinned "what a woman " he said,just at that moment susan came back in "forgot my purse" she said , sirius barked a laugh "can't get your pussy plucked without gold",in a flash susan had span round and hit him with the back of her hand making him spit blood.

She snarled " kneel you little shit" He dropped instantly head bowed ," thats better,your on thin ice dog boy,you promised that i could have harry"she shouted , " bbbbbut you can have him tomorrow mistress " he said quietly, " i don't want him for a night i want him for fucking ever you stupid cunt " and with that she kicked him in the face,making him spit out teeth.

"Don't forget we own your arse,i might just send your pretty little arse to the gay rough riders club,now i'm late ,see you later dog boy" she snarled as she walked out.

Sirius got up shakerly tapped his jaw with his wand and got his teeth back,"what women "he chuckled and patted his hardness and headed upstairs.

Sirius knocked on amelia's bedroom door and heard " come in slave " he smiled to himself and walked in "shit " he said "she must be really pissed at me " he thought. The room was black despite the candles,the bed sheets were black also with restraints top and bottom,and there stood amelia looking pale but with black lipstick and eye make up, wearing thigh length high heeled leather boots,black lacy top stockings, black lacey knickers and a leather laced corset,sirius gazed at the leather clad beauty, her massive breats were spilling over the top of the corset,he could feel his cock leaking already.

Amelia smiled "i see susan didnt appreciate your gobbyness either slave,now strip and lay face down.

Sirius stripped and layed on the bed,he could feel his mistress restraining him to the bed,then he saw her pick up a riding crop,and walk back to him smiling,she playfully tapped it up her legs ,then in a flash hit him on the arse leaving a red mark,after several more hits she tapped him on the head, " now do you know why your Getting punished dog boy" sirius shook his head, " well aren't we the supid one husband of mine,do you remember telling me not to bond harry to early,as we had plenty of time,and he's not going anywhere! Well do you ? ", " yes mistress, I'm sorry " he whimpered, " sorry ? SORRY ! you supid prick,we've lost him to molly,and her house now,which came out of the blue,and do you know what she said to me, you can borrow him sometime if you like , fucking borrow and then gave me a tastes of the goods" and with that she slashed at his back leaving blood trickling down his back.

Amelia sighed and dropped the whip and picked up her wand,with a flick his cuts had healed,with another flick he was released, " roll over dog boy " and as he did she flicked her wand again ,and the restraints clicked back onto him,"well well somebody does love the pain i dish out" she gazed at his hard Cock,"now its time for the pleasure" she said.

Sirius watched as his mistress tugged down her knickers and kicked them onto his face and chuckled.

She knelt inbetween his legs and gave his cock a lick " mmmmmmm " she said "tasty but not as big as harrys,but very close indeed", she then slowly wanked his 7"cock while sucking and taking him in deep and making him moan.

She slowly but surely built the pace up untill she felt him starting to tense and stopped, "not yet dog boy" she said and straddled his body and slowly slid her wet pussy all the way up his body leaving wet marks all over him,she finally knelt over his face grinding her now wet and gaping pussy onto his mouth,amelia was moaning loudly as he drank and licked her pussy,gasping for breath he made her cum loudly,she grabbed his hair and forced his face Deeper into her so he had to drink her flood of juices to survive.

With the last shudder of pleasure she moved down his body as she did so she guided his manhood into her well lubed pussy,she gasped as it slipped all the way in.

Amelia rode sirius gently letting him almost to slide all the way out then pushing down hard and grinding down,she slid her hands up and freed her massive tits pinching her nipples as she quickens the pace,both of their breathing quickens as the pace does, she falls forward digging her nails into his chest.

Sirius can feel the climax coming aswell as the pain from his shoulders,

Faster and faster and harder and harder she went untill sirius cried out as his pulsing cock shot cum deep into amelias pussy,amelia ground down hard and screamed as the orgasm Racked through her body,she layed on his chest panting,then quick as a flash she moves up his body placing her well fucked pussy above his mouth while digging her heels into his sides, "now gobby ,you like using your mouth,so use it,clean me out" she said as sirius cum falls out of her into his waiting mouth,the she grinds down moaning as she does, enjoying tge movement of his tongue inside her,she shake with another orgasm.

Amelia gets of his face slowly and looks down at the beaming but cum covered sirius and laughs "good doggy " and kisses him and walks out.

Sirius watches his wife his mistress his world leave and says " i love my fucking life ! ".

Back at mollys mansion the elves were off playing somewhere leaving the new owners at the table," right harry and i are going back to the burrow for a few day,please get your Things moved in,ron come over tomorrow and empty your room,of only things you need,bin the rest." Ron &amp; hermione nodded , " hermione give harry your measurements so he can start filling your wardrobe " molly said harry &amp; hermione beamed.

Molly tapped a nail on the table "ok we need more people to make my house work,any ideas ? they must be of age or older ".

Harry laughed " well we need footlong Nev don't we ,and he will want luna to be here aswell " , the other teens chuckled and agreed.

Molly frowned " footlong nev " she questioned, " oh yea he's got a footlong cock ,but he's a bit clueless with it,and in love with luna ,so we want him we need her" harry answered.

She beamed " perfect , harry you approach him and hermione you approach luna" molly said.

Hermione lifted her hand and said " luna and i dont communicate that well,i think ginny should mistress, and how abour rons ex Lavander brown".

Molly nodded in agreement and said " sounds like a start, I'll get ginny to make contact with luna and you ron see to lav, i give you permission to do what ever needs to be done, to get these people and any other and important information, ok ? once they agree bring to me so i can bond them" . Everybody stood up " ok I'll see you in a couple of days,have fun and enjoy reading those files hermione, come along harry " molly said embraced them and harry and molly walked to the fireplace, and in a burst of green fire they were gone.

Hermione and ron were left " ok back to mine to pack ,quicker we do that quicker we can christen our new room " with that ron smiled and they both walked outside and dissappeard .

Back at the burrow molly and harry sat down to read the files," pretty boring in mine mistress &amp; hermione's aswell " he said as closed them and looked up,he saw tears in her eyes " are you ok mistress ?".

Molly wiped her eye's and handed harry a folder,harry opened it and started to read.

Arthur weasly full blood married to molly prewett, children 6 boys 1 girl .

Works at the ministry muggle artifacts

Known womaniser possible serial abuser magical/muggle women and house elves male/female, but no proof to convict,Powerful off..

Harry got up and dragged molly up and hugged her hard,and then the tears flowed and flowed.

Harry grabbed a bottle of fire and filled two glasses they both downed them,after the third shot an owl turned

Up with a letter from gringotts bank,she opened it and gasped and Once again handed it to harry,it read

Mrs weasly as of monday 9am your balance will be 25 million galleons and 5 knuts,if you wish to allow your partner to access these funds aswell sign below...you servant griphook..

Harry laughed " well thats a no brainer,here's to you mistress " they both beamed and laughed and downed the whiskey in one gulp .

The nite was late and they were drunk " sorry mistress i need some sleep ,i have work in the morning " , " thats ok harry nite nite ,see you in the morning,"they kissed and harry dragged himself to bed and rest...

Molly carried on drinking then after an hour she headed off to bed,she could hear harry quietly snoring,and she smiled to herself and entered her room stripped and fell into bed and straight into a drunken sleep.

At 3am molly woke with a jump ,she cursed about her bad dreams again , She felt lonely in her bed,molly picked up her wand and cast a patronus which fled the room gracefully.

Harry woke too with a jump as a patronus pranced past him and said in mollys voice " i'm cold harry,come lay with me " and dissappeard.

He got up still naked and walked to mollys bedroom and entered,the room was dark but he managed to find his way to the bed and slipped under the covers , and curld up behind mollys naked form,she sighed from his touch and warmth "thankyou harry " she said and both let sleep reclaim them.

The alarm beeped at 7am waking the them both,they were still curled together,harry slid his hand down to her hip,"morning mistress ", "morning harry " as she said that she pushed her bum back towards him,feeling his soft manhood, she rolled over to face him "thankyou for keeping me company last nite,i was a bit low harry " .

Harry smiled " anything for you mistress ,you know that ", he then placed his hand on her arse cheek and massaged it making her giggle,she dropped her hand inbetween them and slid her hand up and down his now hard shaft, " make love to me harry,look into my eyes make me feel loved again ", " i will my mistress, and i do love you,more than anything " said harry.

Harry pushed molly onto her back and eased her leg apart,they kissed each other deeply , tongues dancing, he pushes his member forwards but off target, they smile and gaze at eachother while he shifts a bit,then pushes ,he can feel the lips of her pussy but just needs to push through .molly reaches down and grabs his shaft and gently rubs the head against her pussy lips, parting them slowly and letting her juice flow and feeds him into her wet opening with sigh. They embrace and kiss as harry starts slide in and out slowly at first,but building up,he slides his hands up to her bigs soft breasts and takes each nipple into his mouth in turn making her moan.

Molly wraps her legs around him pull him in deeper,shes has never felt anything like this before the love,desire and hunger.

They gaze into eachothers eyes as the pace quickens, she groans as her first orgasm comes," oh harry,harry,harry,harder my love,pound your mistress ".

Harry digs his knees in and pushes down on her shoulders and thrusts hard and deep making her scream "yes yes harry fuck your mistress! ! ", she dragged her nails down his back opening up old wounds and some new.

Both were sweating and breathing hard,everytime harry thrust ,molly moved her hips to meet it,she was in Heaven ,another and bigger orgasm came making her scream and arch her back,harry pushed deep and groaned as he came aswell,shooting hard and deep into mollys pulsing hungry pussy.

They layed there coated in sweat and panting,letting the cum leak onto the sheets,they didnt care,they smiled and kissed and harry just slid in and out a couple more times making molly laugh untill his well used cock fell out.

Harry winked and pushed her tits together and kissed and sucked the nipples again making her moan,"i have to go mistress, i shall see you tonight " he said.

Molly watched her well toned slave get up,admired his body and his now flaccid cock hanging down " mmmmm that was great,enjoy your day and your date tonight,see what you can get out of her,or in her " she winked,"take care my stud", you too my mistress " harry blew a kiss and left,molly smiled then Fell back to sleep, with harry in her thoughts and still leaking from her.


	10. Chapter 10

Molly woke with a start,arthur was running around getting changed for work, " sorry molly,late for work, you look tired,did you have a good weekend luv ", molly smiled " not bad thanks, been going hard at it like a overworked house elf,how was yours?".

Arthur didn't react at all " yes fine fine,now just late,see you tonight" and ran out the door.

Molly hissed " git " ,then looked under the sheets and saw the mess and giggled " well i guess the sheets and i need a good scrubbing " she laughed and headed to the shower.

Pansy parkinson was sat in her little on her bed crying,this has become the normal routine,she was feeling so alone,hated her job,she thought a one night stand with arthur weasley would cheer her up,but umbridge found out and forced her to continue The affair for some reason, then she thought maybe if she got pregnant by him she could maybe get gold from him or a new life with him,but since that one night all he wants his blowjobs under the desk, " so I'm alone and a whore,well done pansy " she said sarcastically , but then she smiled about seeing harry again,it gave her hope, maybe she'll bump into him today if she went out of her way,but their is always lunch again on Friday.

she beamed and wiped away the tears and picked out an outfit,just in case.

Pansy dropped her towel and stepped into and pulled up her white lacey thong,then put on the matching bra,she sat on the bed and put on her white lacey top stockings,she slipped on a pair of red high heels and stood up, looking into the mirror she said " maybe i should go and see harry just in this " and laughed.

Pansy jumped as her doorbell rang, " come in milly,im just getting ready" she shouted, Millicent bulstrode she thought my oldest and closest friend and my ride to work."how was your weekend milly" pansy asked , Millicent walked in and her mouth dropped "you wearing that to work are you " Millicent asked , " hell yea this is all for potter , milly do you think he'd like" as she said the she shook her arse at her friend.

Millicent said "still thinking of landing potter are you,he's got that ginger bitch on his arm,you've got no chance" and laughed.

Pansy pulled on her tight white cotton dress and fastened it with a little red belt, " hey milly he touched my arse at lunch ,and you wouldn't say no to a bit of potter,and how could he say no to this" she said as she twirled "and it has a mood split so the happier i get the more leg it shows,so potter watch out,right lets go milly ".

As they left Millicent said " i would destroy potter in the sack" that made them both laugh.

Harry potter was hanging ,molly had worn him out this morning ,he sat at his desk which was covered in training files,which he was trying to read .

He looked at the clock and sighed 30mins till lunch thank god,then he heard a knock on his door standing there was susan wearing a low cut top and jeans and heels , " hey bruv ,I'm looking forward to tonight " and winked , "hey susan, yea should be a laugh,I've booked a table for us at 7pm,is that ok ,I'll meet you in the leaky couldron at 630 " said harry, she walked towards harry and leant on his desk,susans tits nearly fell out,and harry couldn't tear his eyes away from them,"like what you see potter, wait till my dress tonight" with a wink susan stood up and walk out singing " cya tonight potter boy,harry watched her plump arse swaying out the door.

Harry readjusted his boxes and got back to work.

Finaly he heard the chime of midday, "thankgod lunch,he said out loud,and as he got up he saw a flash of white ,red and black go past his door,he stuck his head into the corridor and saw pansy looking absolutely stunning, talking to a large well built woman ,harry could swear he could see the outline of her undies through that dress,he readjusted himself again and headed down to get a closer look.

As harry headed down the corridor his eyes were fixed on pansy's legs,red high heels,the dress had a split from just above the knee, but as he got closer he saw the big woman nudge pansy and nodded in harrys direction, which made pansy look and smiled, she looked totaly radiant ,he smiled back ,thats when he noticed the split in the skirt getting longer,now showing Some off her thigh, "hello potter,wanna join milly and i for lunch,do you remember her from school,she was a snake too" she said and winked.

Harry searched his memory " Millicent bulstrode right, nice to see you again,do you work here to" he asked,

She smiled back and in a light voice which suprised harry " hi harry long time no see, I'm training in the security wing at the moment, but hoping for something a bit better" milly answered.

"My step mum is amelia black, so i can put a good word in for you if you like" harry said kindly, "that would be great,c'mon you two lunch is on me at the couldron " said milly.

All three turned at walked off,harry couldn't stop stealing quick looks at pansy,her red lipstick, her jet black hair tied back,once again he was uncomfortable in the boxers.

Once they arrived at the pub harry and pansy grabbed a dark booth,harry slid In next to him,which suprised him.

Pansy winked at him and said " couldn't wait to see me again potter " , harry smiled and noticed a bit of stocking top now showing through the split of her dress , pansy followed his gaze " want to touch me harry " she whispered, harry opened his mouth when milly came back with 3 pints and crisps "thanks milly "he said to pansys annoyance.

Harry took a gulp " so milly are you free and single like this one " he laughed and grabbed pansy hand and squeezed, " oh yes,men dont seem to like big strong women,despite my cracking tits " she said , making the whole table roar with laughter.

Harry let his hand drop off the table onto pansy lap,then slowly slid it over to play with her thigh,smiles grew on both of their faces, "how about a double date tomorrow night, out in muggle london,i know someone Perfect for you,what do you say " harry asked , both girls beamed and said together " we're game ! " , "harry winked at pansy " i hope so " he said ,and squeezed her thigh.

Back at work harry found 2 letters waiting for him, one from ginny saying she's going ruin him when she gets back , that made him laugh and the other was from hermione telling him what her sizes were and a picture of her freshly shaven pussy.

Once again he readjusted himself and sent a letter off saying . Yo big nev fancy a pint in the couldron at 6pm.. harry ,he flicked his wand and it was gone,5 mins later a reply sure buddy see you there,nev.

Harry leaned back in his chair and smiled, " perfect,plans are coming on nicely" he said,and closed his eyes.

Come home time harry wished he could just go and sleep somewhere,but he has jobs to do,so he put a suit on and wandered off to the pub to meet Neville, he got a few cat calls and whistles but just waved happily.

As harry entered the pub he saw Neville sitting at the bar "hey nev,hows it going mate" asked harry , " wow harry ,their was not need to dress up for just me " neville laughed "a drink for potter please ,and another for me " he asked.

They collected their drinks and sat at a table, " so nev I'll cut to the chase,meet me here at 7pm tomorrow all suited and booted ,we have a double date " harry said.

Neville looked " what about ginny and luna, we can't " neville whined, "listen nev,ginny and i have a open relationship, i can't tell you more at the moment, but i will tomorrow, and your not going out with luna,so why does it matter" stated harry.

Neville looked at his hands " but i love her Harry,i really do" begged neville, harry looked into nevilles eyes " i know bud,but you cant wait for here forever,I've got you a great fun date tomorrow, we'll have a few drinks and laughs, then i can tell you about whats changed in my life,which if I'm honest is fucking awesome,ok ? ".

Neville nodded " ok harry,I'll give it a go ,who are the girls" he asked, "not telling you buddy,have to wait and see," harry chuckled, ".

Neville chuckled and looked up as the door to the pub opened " holy shit harry look at this woman coming in,wow " he said , harry looked over "wow, hiya susan,your early,and looking fine." Said harry as his eyes danced up and down her.

Susan beamed "hey you two,how you doing nev,longtime no see "she said as she sat down next to harry.

Neville gulped and said "im fine thanks,your looking well" unable to tear his eyes away from her huge cleavage, "I'm feeling good and looking good " she said with a laugh,harry could feel susans hand in his leg slowly rubbing up and down .

Harry went to get up "ok nev,I'll message you about the details tomorrow mate,we'd better get going,cya buddy " he said , " ok mate,have fun you two " neville said , and with a wink she answered "oh we will neville, we definitely will " and waved their old school friend goodbye.

Harry looked at his date " ready for muggle london, " he asked , "you bet harry,lets get going ,people are staring " she said, " cant blame them really, you look sexy as hell with that sexy black number on " and growled as he said it , "right ladies first " he said as he opened the door,susan beamed and stepped through,harry slapped her arse for good measure making her yelp and giggle.

The tight black dress was making harry hot and bothered, as she walked her well rounded arse looked great,her stocking Clad legs were shapely and some sexy high heeled black shoes,"its gonna be a tough nite" he chuckled to himself.

They walked arm in arm down the busy london streets to a french restaurant, they entered and were seen to a dark romantic alcove which was lit with flickering candles, a waitress came and poured the champagne harry had pre ordered and they raised their glasses " here's to a fun nite " harry toasted,susan beamed and added " and hopefully more to come " and clinked their glasses.

They chatted about this and that , through the starter and main courses.

While drinking fine red wine,as they started eating their deserts susan said softly " harry ,i was really upset when you left home,i know you and ginny have been together since 6th at school, but i had always hoped we would get together ", harry opened his mouth to reply, but she held up her hand " please let me finish, then when you left ,auntie bonded me into Her house,i ask when she was going to do you,she just said not untill he's a full auror , that upset me even more,then i got made her 2nd after tonks messed her life up,i pushed for her to get you,but once again she said no from advice sirius, then when she found out you and molly were bonded she was furious, and i cried so hard that i had lost you forever " cried susan.

Harry reached over and took her hand " oh susie , i never knew you felt like that ,why didn't you say,you know how clueless us men are " that made her chuckle " and you haven't lost me,I'm still about,and with this bonding thing nobody seems to have monogamous relationship, I'm sure we can spend more time together, aslong as our mistresses allow us to " harry continued.

Susan looked up and into his green eyes " i would love that harry, i know amelia will let us as she wants you too " she said and winked, " I'm sure molly will let us to,she Might just want to join in and ginny aswell " harry said nervously.

Susan licked her lips and sighed " can't wait ", harry could feel her foot rubbing his leg she then lent forward and whispered " meet me in the ladies in 5 mins " winked and left ,harry could tell she was swaying her hips more than normal " mmmm that arse " he groaned.

After 5 mins harry got up and headed to the back of the restaurant, no one seemed to notice ,he pushed the door of the ladies toilets open a crack and whispered "suse", "come in harry its safe " susan whispered back,harry entered and saw susan beaming at him from the furthest cubicle, he smiled back and embraced her closing the door behind him.

Harry pulled out his wand and cast a silencing spell ,he put his wand away and grabbed susan and kissed her deeply.

Their hands wandered over eachothers body,harrys hand slid up her leg , up her Thigh pushing her tight dress up as he went exposing the lacy top to her black stocking then then her soft flesh,this made them both moan with passion.

Susan was massaging his manhood through his trousers, she unzipped them and slipped her hand in then into his boxers, " oh my god harry! I need this in me" she slid onto the toilet seat and pulled out his meaty cock which made him moan even louder.

She worked her hand up and down his shaft, then lent forward and licked the tip making harry gasp,she saw a bead of pre cum appear and suck it clear off, harrys head fell back with a groan.

Susan then pulled down his trousers and boxers then pulled the cock into her gaping mouth while massaging his balls.

Harry looked down and saw her head bobbing away and working her hand up and down the shaft in time with her sucking, "suze let me see those tits of yours " harry moaned.

Susan pulled away "all you had to do was ask sexy,all these years of waiting " she winked and pulled down the top of her dress then her lacey black bra, " do you like them harry " she said while squeezing them,she placed her tits around his cock which was almost lost in them,then started to tit wank him and licking the head when it popped up through the clevage.

Harry couldn't stop looking, he then pulled her up and pushed her back againt the wall kissing her hard and both hands groping her exposed breasts, she was moaning into his mouth like mad.

Harry dipped his head to suck on her chunky nipples, she squeaked in delight, harry now sat down so he could suckle on her massive tits and caress her thighs and her arse,he pulled up her dress only to see a glistening bold pussy,which he inserted two fingers in instantly making her moan," no knickers suze,i like your style" , she smiled as she pushed down Onto them .

Harry was letting his cock rub against her stocking clad legs,he did love the feel of them against his flesh,he could see his pre cum leaving silvery stains on them.

Suddenly harry whipped out his fingers and stood up,turning susan around and bending her over ,so she had her hands against the door,he eased her feet apart as he moved between her legs.

He let the tip of his cock rub against this wet lips of her pussy making her moan and move her hips back and forth.

"Ready my love " he whispered in her ear,

"Oh god harry yes ,do it now "

With that he slowly eased his cock deep into her ,she shuddered "oh god oh god " as harry started to slide in and out of her now dripping pussy,as he thrusted he grabbed hold of her swinging tits and pinched her big nipples making her whine.

Harry started to pound harder and faster dropping his hands onto her hips as leverage,susan was groaning with every Thrust.

Harry then pulled out pussy juice dripping from his cock,and sat back on the toilet seat and slapped her ample arse "c'mon sexy ride me ", she turned round all be it shakerly and straddled him and guided his ample cock home with a sigh.

Harry buried his face into her tits then leaned back as she put her hands on his shoulders and started to bounce,both gasping and groaning she leant forward kissing harry hard,as she rode harder and faster,then orgasm after orgasm shot through her body,she screamed loudly and pounded harder untill harry came full force spurting hot cum deep inside her,she fell forwards gasping for breath and kissing harry lovingly ,"i love you harry ", harry smiled " i love you too susie " and they kissed deeply and lovingly.

Harry got to the table first drawing a few looks and smiles then the waitress came over and winked at harry , " i hope the meal didnt upset your stomachs, you Were gone a long time ," , luckily using magic they had cleaned eachother perfectly apart from being red faced they wouldn't of known, " no ,we just got chatting on the phone with a friend,could we have the bill please " he asked .

The waitress returned, he checked the bill and handed over the muggle credit card ,which when she checked it she blushed and scuttled away with the receipt and card and said " please come again" and walked off .

Harry looked at the receipt and smiled,written on it was , to the very sexy harry potter,I'm Samantha jones and a squib, i don't see a ring so send me a owl if you fancy a drink ,sam x , he put that straight into his wallet as he saw susan on her way back looking still flushed.

Harry smiled " looking a bit hot there love " and chuckled, susan smiled " fuck off potter i can hardly walk because of you " making them both laugh , "right we better leave harry, we're getting looks " Arm in arm they walked out smiling, and harry winked at the waitress on the way out.

As they walked they chatted and harry found his hand on her arse again and gave it a squeeze "i love your arse suze,use to stare at it even when we were kids mmmm ", "you waited long enough to take me baby" an she pulled harry into a deep kiss , suddenly a patronus arrived " come to me ,now " it said with mollys voice.

Harry gripped her arse in both hands and held her close, " thanks for a great night sexy,come and see me at work suze ok" , "try and stop me sexy " she said , "good right you apparatte first so i know your safe" said harry.

They walked down an alley and they had a final kiss, susan stepped away and a she turned she flashed her arse and was gone,harry smiled turned and with a crack was gone from the muggle world.

Molly was curled up on the sofa in a red kimono when harry came through the door ,and molly greeted him " hello harry,so to pull you away but i was lonely,did you have a fun night" , harry bowed " yes mistress, but susan wouldn't say much apart from mistress bones being angry that she lost me to you " that made ,molly smile wryly "but i am having a night out tomorrow with neville and two snake girls if you allow it " he asked .

Molly nodded " who are these girls,and sit on the floor by me harry dear" , " Millicent bulstrode and pansy parkinson both work at the ministry which will help in the future, and if we get pansy that will help with the plan on thursday" he said.

Molly moved leg a bit and let the silk fall away to expose her leg and thigh," i agree indeed harry more the merrier " harry lifted his hand and started to stroke her naked thigh making her sigh, " i suggest that you take them to the mansion after a few drinks,I'll get winky to make snacks for You all,I'll bring hermione and ron here and I'll wait upstairs if you need me, ok " .

Harry nodded " yes mistress, is it ok for me to see susan from time to time,we are very close".

Molly thought about it " yes harry,but i will enjoy you both at some point,as I'm sure amelia will like to do aswell , i am giving you free rein to sleep with whomever you want,but remember you are mine and like tonight when i call you come and this stays between us, no one else will have such privileges" , "yes mistress ".

Molly parted her legs "put your fingers in me and taste me,then off to bed, i have things to do " , with that harry eased two fingers deep into her moist pussy and straight into his mouth, " mmmmmm goodnight mistress " he said, " good night harry" and harry left .

Molly quickly sent off patronuses to hermione and winky,then a letter to ginny wishing her well at her match tomorrow.

Suddenly arthur came through the front Front door " hiya molly,sorry im late,work is killing me at the moment, but i promise tomorrow i will be home on time" he beamed .

Molly coldly looked up " thats ok, i dont mind.i will be out tomorrow night but you can keep ron and hermione company if you like " , "where are you off too then" arthur asked .

Molly stood up and walked past him to the stairs and as she started climbing them she said louldy " why do you care, good night arthur, the spare room is made up for you" and left arthur to his ranting.

Molly woke early to see patronuses from hermione and winky comfirming details for this evening,she put on her black silk robe and headed downstairs only to see a note from arthur apologising for working so much, he will try harder and will be home tonight, " you wait you little prick " and stalked off for a long shower.


	11. Chapter 11

Molly heard harry leave for work, which made her feel lonely but that was the old molly, she wrapped herself in a big towel and headed downstairs for a cup of tea and toast.

She was curled up on the sofa when she heard the front door go and Hermione's voice ring out "hello, anyone in", "in the front room dear " molly shouted.

Hermione bounced in wearing a short white baby doll dress and white pumps, "wow don't you look beautiful" said molly, that made Hermione beam and twirled "thankyou mistress, had a parcel from harry this morning, he's got good taste".

Molly looked behind her "where's Ron? ", "oh i left him playing with Winky and dobby, and he tried it on with Winky so I told him to let dobby join in "Hermione chuckled.

Molly smiled "that'll teach him, oh by the way harry is going out with Neville tonight, so hopefully Ginny can get Luna soon after we get Neville".

Hermione nodded and smiled and went And got herself a coffee, on her way back she noticed molly watching her," are you wearing undies that harry bought you too dear", "yes mistress, they are not what i normally wear but they are nice" .

Molly got up " follow me " she said ,and they both headed up the stairs to the main bedroom, Hermione's breathing was getting faster as molly opened her bedroom door and let Hermione in fist then followed.

Molly stared at her " just stand her there dear, that's right, you look so lovely Hermione "she said as she walked behind Hermione, then molly kissed her neck making her shudder, she could feel molly's large breasts poking into her back, then molly slid her hands down Hermione's sides and grasped the hem off her dress and pulled over her bushy hair.

Molly stood back and looked "very nice " she said and patted her bum.

She walked around to Hermione's front " harry does have good taste in clothes and undies", and viewed the young beauty in front of her wearing a lovely white lacey bra with matching thong.

Molly walked around her again letting her nails dance across Hermione's flesh, then hugged her from behind and lightly kissed her neck making her moan, she let her hands slide up Hermione's torso and grabbed her bra covered tits making her jump.

Hermione was moaning with pleasure as molly's hands massaged her firm breasts while she nibbled and kissed her neck.

Molly pulled back and released Hermione's breasts and dropping the bra to the ground, she then cupped both of Hermione's buttocks " mmmmm so smooth " the molly grasped the thong and yanked them down, and as she stood up she bit Hermione's buttock making her yelp then disrobed herself.

Both women stood naked in silence, but molly turned Hermione around and kissed Lovingly as she caressed her tits, Hermione raised her hands and started to play with molly's large soft tits, both women were moaning loudly.

They fell onto the bed giggling and moaning as tits were groped and nipples being pinched and sucked.

Hermione pushed her mistress onto her back and with a big smile she said "i hope your hungry mistress " and turned round and flicked her leg over molly's head and pushed her wet pussy down onto molly's waiting mouth.

Molly delved her tongue into Hermione's wet pussy and lapped away, but then just started to flick her clit making her squeak with pleasure, but molly was in throws of passion as Hermione was flicking her clit while pounding three finger into drenched pussy, molly could hear the slurping sound's and it turned her on, then she heard " liking the show Ron ,give your mistress a lick, that's it" as she said that molly felt a rougher tongue attacking her Pussy , as well as Hermione pushing hers hard down and grinding onto molly's mouth.

Molly was almost drowning in Hermione's juice when a orgasm shot through her body which made hell suck on Hermione's clit even harder making her cum as well.

Hermione and molly were panting like dogs, molly heard whispering then Hermione turned around laying on molly face to face and started groping her tits and kissing her hard tasting each other's juices when molly felt a cock slide into her making her start,. "OH my god, is that Ron",

"No mistress, that's our pet " Hermione said with a smile as Ron pounded away ," don't get me wrong mistress, i do love him but i wish Harry's cock was here " and winked, and molly's eyes sparkled at the thought and kissed her 2nd.

Ron then pulled out of his mistress and slammed it up Hermione's pussy and pounded quickly and was near to Cumming , " I'm close, where shall i cum mistresses " he called , " put your cock in-between our mouths while we kiss ,then slide it until you cum...Ok "Hermione said," yes mistress " said Ron and moved up and looking down slid his cock between their wet lips.

Both women enjoyed the feel of the cock between their mouths letting their tongues slide on the shaft too, then with the tip on their lips hot milky cum dribbled onto their which made them kiss harder when the cock was removed ,smearing and swallowing cum as it cooled.

Molly licked her lips and said "that was so much fun, be a good little pet Ron and grab that camera and take a picture of us " , as Ron got the camera molly kissed Hermione "now wave for harry " and there was a flash , " now send that to harry and go and shower, theirs a good boy".

As Ron left molly looked at Hermione " ok you, let's have a shower together, i need you to clean me up", " yes mistress " said Hermione, they got up and left and spent the next hour in the shower cleaning kisses and fondling each other and bringing each other to orgasm several times with fingers and mouths also a showerhead.

Molly and Hermione were sat in bath robes at the dining table having a coffee while ron was doing gardening to keep him out the way ,"did you find anything good in crouch's files dear " molly asked .

Hermione nodded " oh yes mistress lots, some are just rambling's of an old man, but some seem true, like did you know Dumbledore was gay and had his own house,"

Molly smiled " their have always been rumor's about him and a old teacher called slughorn ,and when he died he was with two sixth year boys, if that's true then he died happy, i wonder who took over his house," she pondered " anything else dear " she asked , " a few bits and bobs but i need more time, but i think Mrs. Black would like a look, might be a good trade mistress " Hermione smiled as she said that.

Molly nodded "i agree, well i better get dressed and get on, no rest for the wicked " and winked then kissed Hermione while slipping a hand into her robe and groped her breast making both women moan, then headed off upstairs.

At the ministry harry was sitting at his desk looking at a photo of both his mistress naked covered in cum and waving " bastards " he chuckled and put it into his wallet, he then sent three letters off to Milly, Pansy and Neville saying to meet up at the cauldron at 7 for drinks then on to a friend's mansion for more drinks and dinner please reply if that's ok.

Milly's was the first back with just cool ok , the Nev's saying let's get bladdered then finally pansy's all that was in her was red lipstick imprint of her lips, this made harry smile and wish for the evening to hurry up.


	12. Chapter 12

At the ministry harry was sitting at his desk looking at a photo of both his mistress naked covered in cum and waving " bastards " he chuckled and put it into his wallet, he then sent three letters off to Milly, pansy and Neville saying to meet up at the cauldron at 7 for drinks then on to a friend's mansion for more drinks and dinner please reply if that's ok.  
Millys was the first back with just cool ok , the Nev's saying let's get bladdered then finally Pansy's all that was in her was red lipstick imprint of her lips, this made harry smile and wish for the evening to hurry up.

Just after lunch harry had a visitor, he lifted his head when he heard the click click of high heels and saw Susan bones come striding in a long black dress with nice long split in the side and a knowing smile, "hey harry , how's your day going " then sat on the corner of his desk showing off a lacy black stocking top.  
Harry smiled and slid his hand up her thigh "the day is getting better and better sexy, how's yours?" , " still a bit tender, but all good baby, what did molly say about us seeing each other more often" she said.  
Harry smiled " oh she's fine with it as long as she can join in from time to time ".

Susan winked " do you know what, auntie said exactly the same thing , looks like we're popular " , they both laughed and harry slid his hand up further " knickers suze, not like you " he said with chuckle .

Susan got up and gave a look of mock annoyance "how dare you, i am a professional witch working at the ministry of magic, of cause I'm knickers " And with a quick scan around to see if anyone was about, she turned round and lifted the back off her dress to show her lacy thong nestled in her sexy big arse, she gave it a slap " cya later lover boy " and blew him a kiss and was gone.

With the photo, Pansy letter and Susan harry was horny as hell, roll on tonight he thought.

Harry arrived at the cauldron at 630 only to find Neville already there in a booth, "hey Nev, another pint " and watched Neville down what he had left and gave harry the thumbs up.

Harry grabbed the beers and sat down with his mate "how's it going buddy, ready for tonight" he asked.

"I'm ok Harry, just nervous about tonight" answered Neville,

"It'll be great Nev, just keep an open mind and just go with the flow ".

Neville looked at "harry you've changed, where has all the confidence come from, and where can i get some ".

Harry beamed and told him about being bonded, and how fun and care free life was now," but of cause you have to follow orders, but you get a place to live for free, want to join?" Asked harry.

Harry could see Neville mulling it over, "do you mind if i think about it harry ".

"no worries mate, you can see my mistresses mansion later, that should settle it for you" Harry laughed and Neville grinned.  
Neville sighed "so who are we meeting tonight".

Harry smiled " we my friend, are meeting a couple of snakes from our year".

Neville gasped "Slytherins are you serious harry".

" oh they're alright, trust me, i work with them , Pansy Parkinson is mine and your's is Millicent Bulstrode, and before you go off on one mate, she looks gorgeous, stocky and tall but massive tits and very pretty ,trust me mate ,she isn't a dog, just enjoy the night " harry stressed.  
Harry and Neville turned to the door when they heard it open and giggling, and in strode the snakes , both wearing knee length wrap around dresses, Pansy's was dark green , Millicent's black , black high heels, both having long black hair falling over their shoulders , "wow " said Neville , " hey boys ,ready for us " pansy asked and giggled.

Beaming harry and Neville stood up "you both look amazing, Milly this my good friend Neville, and Nev this is Milly and pansy" he introduced, all shook hands and kissed each other on the cheeks," right what would you like to drink ladies" harry asked, "let's all have dome wine shall we, red i think " pansy said brightly with nodding agreement from the others.

Harry smiled "ok take a seat ladies, I'll be back ".

After a few minutes harry returned with a bottle and four glasses to see all 3 chatting and laughing, Milly was sitting opposite Neville and pansy was sat next to him, pansy looked up and winked "took your time potter " she said , "up yours snake " he giggled and sat down.

The wine was poured and drank, school was mentioned but only in terms who Fancied who, and who got too close to a teacher.

Neville looked embarrassed "well you know i always liked Luna, but in my last year i got a hand job from professor sprout as a present for being her only newt student" everyone laughed " oh and of cause the school nurse, though she called it the boys exam " Harry and Neville were the only ones to laugh at it.

Harry looked at the girls shocked faces " i guess madam pompfrey didn't swing that way, i think every boy who went to the school nurse got the exam, but Nev and i were the most checked boys in the school i reckon " Neville nodded with that and smiled.

Pansy winked at Milly then said "what about you pot pot " and blew him a kiss.

Harry blew one back "well Pompfrey of cause and Ginny from the 5th year onwards, ermmm i had a bj's from Cho chang and Romilda vane also one from lavender brown after she split with Ron. And shags Ginny, Hannah abbot and madam hooch " , everyone looked amazed " shit harry l better not ask how many after school " pansy said in awe , "ok Milly you next " .

Millicent smile vanished " this will be quick, fingered at the yule ball by Crabbe, and very quickly banged last day at Hogwarts by Goyle, and the list doesn't get much bigger or better quality after school either ", harry put his hand on hers " well you stick with us, and I'm sure it will grow in number and quality if you wish it too", everyone chuckled and agreed.

Harry turned to pansy " ok pansy, spill it " , pansy sighed and said " a bit like Millys I'm afraid, just used and abused by Draco and that's it but he only took me once, he liked people thinking he was a stud and as long as i went along with it i was safe, otherwise he said he was going to give me to his goon squad as a toy, after school the same just different people ". Tears trickled down her cheeks.

Harry saw Milly crying too " c'mon you sexy snakes, stick with me and I'll protect you ,i promise ! ,so will Nev won't you " harry asked, "you bet i will, so you stop your crying and lets have fun ," Neville raised his glass and toasted "to new friends " all three followed and the wine flowed.

About an hour later all four were getting on like a house on fire, Milly and Neville hit it off big time except for the fact that she had her hand on Harry's leg and slowly but firmly sliding it up and down.

Also pansy was playing footsy with him, what a fun night ahead he thought.

Harry tapped his glass on the table " ok you piss heads, dinner will be ready soon, I'll have to apparatte with you one by one, come on Nev you first," as harry got up Milly gave his manhood a squeeze and winked at him, harry smiled "won't be long ladies".

They both walked into the cold night, Harry grabbed hold of Neville's arm ,twisted and with a crack disappeared and seconds later appeared in front of the mansion" holy fuck ,look at the size of this place, I'm sold on this bonding thing, if i can live here" Neville exclaimed, " harry laughed " good to hear it , Winky " harry shouted and with a crack she appeared wearing a nice little black dress an bowed, " good evening master harry" , "just harry please Winky ,can you take Neville inside for a drink while i get my other guests please " , " hello master Neville, please come with me " and the house elf led him away,

Harry smiled and disapparated back, as he walked back into the pub the two girls were chatting and giggling away, they looked up as he got closer , " hello stud which one do you want next " said pansy ,making both girls laugh.

Harry winked at them and said " i think I'll take Milly into the dark alley next ", Milly giggled and followed him outside, when Harry turned around Milly was right there and pushed him against the wall, he tried to push back but she was taller than him and felt like she was strong with it.

She gasped into his mouth "i want you harry, i need you in me, you're the kindest man I've ever met," , "thank you Milly ,i want you too and i will have you ,but not tonight ,have fun tonight with Nev and we can go out just two of us one night " he said as he grabbed her massive tits ,his hands were just to small for them," fuck Milly what size are these, they are fucking awesome ", " 44gg sexy and all yours " she giggled and kissed him again.

They straightened themselves up and Milly grabbed Harry's hand and they disappeared, when they arrived dobby was waiting "hello dobby, this is Milly could you take her to my other guest" , " of cause master harry, by the way the mistress is up stairs and would like to see you before dinner" said dobby , " no problem, I'll be back in a minute with My last guest" harry let go of Millys hand slapped her on the arse and disappeared.

When harry arrived back pansy was waiting outside for him leaning against a wall, "I've been waiting for you sexy" as she said that she lifted her dress to show off her lacy stocking top " all yours baby " she whispered.

Harry moved towards her and embraced her in a deep wet kiss, she wrapped one leg around him, harry ran his hand up and down her naked thigh, making her groan as she could feel his manhood pressing against her, "when can i have you harry" , "tonight i promise, come on my sexy snake lets go " , with that they embraced again twisted and left.

As soon as they appeared in front of the mansion pansy shouted out " holy fuck harry, who is this friend of yours" then laughed, harry smiled and grabbed her hand "c'mon pansy lets go in, we'll meet the owner later if you want ", they walked in ,pansy's eyes were wide open looking All about her,then they heard a cheer of greeting from Neville and Milly sat on the sofa drinking wine and smiling widely.

As pansy sat on another sofa opposite them, harry noticed Neville's hand on Millys thigh , the boys met and winked at each other and smirked , " ok you three enjoy the bar, I've got to see the owner before dinner" they all raised their glasses and shouted "cheers " ,harry chuckled and headed upstairs to molly's room.

Harry knocked on the door and heard " come in harry " harry entered and saw molly in a black silk robe with wet hair curled up reading a book on a sofa, she looked up and smiled " hello dear how's it going" , " they are getting nicely pissed ,and thanks for the photo early" he beamed .

Molly winked " oh the pleasure was all mine, that was fun just need a bit of harry and it would of been perfect" molly licked her lips then continued " so do you think they will join us harry" , " oh i thinks so, Mistress i think if you chat to them one by one we'll get them my mistress " .

" sounds like a plan my dear, let's get started then, dobby" crack " yes mistress " dobby said as he bowed, " be a dear and show miss Parkinson up here for a quick chat please " , dobby bowed and with a crack disappeared.

A few minutes later pansy knocked on the door, harry opened it "come in pansy" he said and grabbed her hand and led her in.

Pansy gripped Harry's hand and gave him a weak smile, at that moment she only had eyes for him and him alone, then she heard " welcome to my home dear, aren't you a pretty thing, make yourself comfy you two ", pansy looked over to where the voice came from, a woman in her 50's was laying on a sofa in a sexy black robe.

Harry led pansy over to another sofa opposite molly and both sat down "pansy this is my mistress, this is her house ".

Pansy nodded " nice to meet you , you Have a lovely home, but i don't mean to be rude, but why does harry call you mistress " she asked.

Molly smiled "well my dear, cut a long story short, we are bonded, i am his mistress and he is my slave but also my lover and friend. "Pansy gasped "but also he is my daughter's boyfriend, and by the looks of it he wants you too ".

Pansy looked at harry and asked "is this true harry ".

Harry nodded and molly continued " slave is just a term really, harry can do whatever he likes, as long as it doesn't hurt me or my house, lets call them servants have my house mark to show loyalty. Harry was the first but we are growing".

Pansy felt she was drunk this can't be happening "what do you want from me, want me to be another slave for you" she snapped and felt harry grip her hand harder.

Molly's face hardened " well i don't mind, but i guess harry would like you to join, and if you do i can protect you ,i have powerful friends, but if you don't, when this mess comes out you'll get caught up in the whole fiasco ".

Harry could feel her shaking "what fiasco are you talking about, i haven't done anything wrong!" pansy shouted.

Molly put a false smile on " well my dear ,you've been fucking my husband ,you're not the first and you won't be the last, but i don't blame you ,I've found out some things about my husband mainly he's a 1st class shit ".

Pansy stared blankly at her then tears started running down her cheeks " I'm so sorry Mrs Weasly, it got out of hand, I'll stop it straight away, and leave the ministry and house straight away " she blubbed .

Harry hugged her hard " it's ok love, hear her out, things will get better for you, i promise ".

Molly winked at harry " no pansy i don't want you to leave or stop anything, i want you to join us and feel better and help bring down my cheating bastard of a husband and the people who are forcing you to do such horrid things " .

Pansy looked shocked " h h h how did you know about me being forced" she stuttered.

Molly actually burst out laughing "who would fuck him for fun nowadays, " she stopped laughing " so pansy want to join the fun, and trust me we will have fun " she said.

Pansy slowly nodded and said "yes mistress, mark me as one of your own ".

Molly clapped her hands together and cried out "fantastic" and grabbed her wand.

Harry and pansy stood up and hugged and kissed "this is fantastic pansy, once your bonded, you will feel like your life has started over, and we are your new family "he said. Pansy beamed " i can't wait to feel that way, I've only been happy when I've been with you "and kissed him deeply, then turned to molly "let's do this "but visibly shaking.

Molly stood up and rested the tip of her wand onto her chest and said "forever mine "with a blue spark it was done "welcome to the house of molly".

Pansy was glowing and for the first time in her life she was truly happy and part of what felt like a loving family. " thank you mistress "and bowed and hugged harry hard " oh harry , i feel like we are family and lovers " and kissed him passionately.

The embraced ended when molly said " knock it off you two " and chuckled " where would you like my mark put" showing her the ring.

"oh the same place as Harry's please mistress " said pansy

This made both molly and harry laugh "impossible I'm afraid, show her harry With that harry whipped out his cock showing the capital letter m on its head.

Seeing his manhood for the 1st time made her gasp, she reached out to touch it but harry put him away and winked at her saying "not yet love still have guests down stairs ".

" of cause ,well as i don't have penis like harry ,I'll have my mark here" and pulled up her dress exposing her now damp knickers, and pulled them down enough to show off her bald pussy " here please mistress " and pointed to just above her pussy.

Molly smiled and knelt down close to pansy and blew on her house ring and pressed it onto her flesh, but has she did that molly gave her new slaves pussy a quick rub with her thumb making her jump. Molly then kissed the mark and got up from the floor beaming.

Pansy dropped her dressed and beamed and said "thank you again for letting me Be part of your house" and bowed.

Molly smiled "your welcome, now i need to get dressed, and you need to go back down and start working on your friends, I'll pop down in an hour to say hello ".

Both of them bowed to their mistress, and headed downstairs hand in hand.

As they entered lounge they heard some quiet moans, and there was Neville and Milly snogging on the sofa, Neville's hand was massaging her stocking clad thigh and making her moan.

Pansy and harry looked at each other and giggled then sat down opposite them and watched them until Milly opened her eyes and jumped with a scream, making Neville jump.

"Oh we were just ermmmm , getting to know each other " Neville stammered, Milly just laid back beaming at harry and giving him a crafty wink.

Harry stood up and helped pansy up " well if you've finished eating each other Shall we eat " said harry then led them next door to the dining room, harry held the door open and let them file through ,Milly was the last and let her hand rub against Harry's groin as she past .

" yep lets eat . Can't wait to have something in my mouth "she said to harry.

It was a nice meal, the conversation was minimal as they worked their way through the three courses.

When finished harry topped up all their glasses and sat down and said "so Nev, what job you looking for at the moment "and took a sip of wine.

" well I'm part time at magical flowers in the alley, but what i really want to do is work with professor sprout at Hogwarts and take over when she retires " he had a longing look to his face.

" well that sounds like a good plan buddy , i might know someone who can help you there" harry said with a knowing wink , " she has a lot of powerful friends , she could even help you at the ministry Milly if you wanted " .

Milly looked surprised "who is this person, you're talking about "she asked.

"ME!" said molly as she burst through the door carrying a bottle of fire whiskey and 5 glasses. She was an impressive sight a leather laced bodice only just holding her tits in, a skirt which was split almost to her waist showing off her lacey black stocking and suspender strap and just a peak off lacy knickers.

Both pansy and harry stood up and bowed "mistress" and sat back down when molly nodded back.

Neville and Milly looked shocked to see both of their friends act such a way, Neville recovered the quickest "nice to see you again Mrs Weasly " and smiled .

Molly nodded " hello Neville, and its Molly to you ,at the moment that is " and winked at him, " my surname is dead to me" she looked at the stunned Milly and said " you must be Millicent, aren't you a beautiful girl, i hope you are enjoying yourself, right drink up " molly passed fire whiskey to all, then drank hers in one shot and sat down at the table.

Harry could feel pansy's hand rubbing one leg and on the other molly's hand, as well as Milly's shoe edging up between his legs, and by the looks of Neville's face Milly had her hand on him.

"Erm harry said you could help me get a job at Hogwarts as professor sprouts assistant " Neville stuttered.

"Well at this moment in time no, but if my plans come together, or i should really say when, then you should be there by xmas" she said.

Molly beamed "but of cause i will need your help, i will need you and Milly to join my house" .

Milly looked shocked " me, why me? " .

" well your pretty, smart and you have a great rack, plus the more people i can get into the ministry the better, and if you join you won't ever be lonely or hurt ever again" molly said .

Pansy reached over and held her hand " listen we both know how bad school was, and after hasn't been any better," Milly nodded " but since meeting harry things have started to get better already for us, we've met Neville, and he's the nicest guy on the planet" she beamed at him and continued " and I've only bonded for about 30 mins , but i feel happy, hopeful and loved, so come on you two join us ".

Neville grinned and nodded "I'm in, but could we try and get Luna to join as well " he asked.

Harry chuckled " no prob Nev ,we're just waiting for Ginny to come back, then she will make contact with her, what about you Milly " harry asked.

She gave a weak smile then said " sounds good, but i have been used all my life, and finally i have control of my own life, just worried about giving up the control to a stranger" she held up her shaking hands " no offence meant molly " .

Molly smiled kindly "i understand dear, i really do, but i will never force you to do anything you don't want to, unless i have no choice".

Milly stared at her and nodded slowly " well i have known pansy all my life and trust her, also i have known of harry and is known to be honest and kind, so if they believe in you then so shall i" she bowed and said" my mistress " .

Molly clapped her hands together " perfect !, what a evening " she beamed and stood up " ok you two come over here ", they both got up an in turn accepted the bond, molly looked at their smiling faces, " ok dear's ,where would you like my mark " she asked blowing on the ring.

Neville opened his shirt and exposed his chest and flinched when the ring was pressed into his flesh.

Now was Milly's turn, as molly blew on the ring Milly looked into Harry's eyes and bit her bottom lip, then pulled out her chair and placed her heeled shoe on it letting The slit of her dress expose her stocking clad leg, then pulled the dress higher showing pearl embossed knickers and pulled them down just enough to see the start of her womanhood, " right there please mistress " she said.

Pansy could feel the heat from Harry's cock through his trousers, and gave it a squeeze making him moan.

Milly moaned too as molly pressed the ring onto her as well as sliding a finger into her moist pussy.

Molly stood up and sucked her finger clean and said " wonderful, now you four enjoy the rest of the night , I am going to rest upstairs, but before i go please read these " and handed out four slips off paper, it read MOLLY MOUNTS , SWALLOW DEEP, DORSET.

Molly continued "that is the address for this place, now you can floo here and send owls ect.

Harry and i will be here full time from Saturday, but i will contact you all before then, goodnight dears" and with that all four bid her goodnight and bowed.

"harry please escort me to my room" , harry took her arm and walked her upstairs.

As molly entered her room she dragged harry in too and pinned him against the wall and kissed him passionately, " you've done so well harry, our numbers are growing nicely", her hand lowered and grasped his material covered cock ,and kissing him again " i wish i could have this in me tonight, but you have promises to keep," and turned and walked away from him.

Harry watched his sexy mistress walkaway and start to undress and walked out of sight into the bathroom.

Harry turned and went to walk out the door when he heard "goodnight harry , sweet dreams" he turned to look at her and smiled, she was just in heels and stockings," oh i will my sexy mistress " and blew her a kiss and left. Molly could still hear the laughter from downstairs and felt a bit guilty about trying to keep harry to herself, but she knew in time their would be a few new blokes to play with, and grinned to herself and let sleep claim her, but still hoping harry will still join her.

The drink was flowing downstairs chatting about school and old flames again , and also flirting and touching.

They slowly moved to the lounge and the 2 sofa's, harry was sitting up with pansy laying on her back resting her head on his lap, while his fingers slid through her hair and over shoulders.

Neville was sitting up also ,but with Milly's legs draped over his lap, she was letting Neville's hand slide up and down her legs and caressing her stocking top and edging his fingertips into her knickers, and that was making her shudder.

Harry stroked pansy's cheek and said "ready for bed my lovely"

Pansy's eyes burned with desire and nodded," give me five minutes to get comfy then come up she said.

Harry smiled " ok hun, its the room next to molly's", they kissed and pansy walked away very sexily making harry groan, " ok you two, are staying here or heading home " he asked.

Milly beamed and said " I'm taking Mr wandering hands home with me, where's the fire place ".

Harry pointed to another door, which was the library, harry grabbed the powder and chucked it into the fire turning it green.

"Hope you had a fun night and hope it continues" harry said and winked at Neville, who blushed like a beetroot.

"Oh it will," said Milly then kissed harry "thanks for everything, and I'll pop in and see you tomorrow ".

" ok sounds good, have fun you two " said harry

Smiling and hand in hand they step into the fire, winking at harry she said her Address and disappeared.

Harry made his way upstairs, when he arrived at his door he knocked and heard " come in harry " , so he entered.

The bedroom was had a lovely glow to it, pansy had lit about a dozen candles to set the mood, he looked around and saw pansy wearing a long silk nightdress leaning against the bathroom door, it was slit to her upper thigh.

" wow " he said out loud as she walked towards him, her long black hair flowing down her naked back.

His eyes roamed up and down as she slowly walked towards him , his trousers were becoming tighter as she got closer.

They embraced kissing hard, pansy slipped his jacket off him, and turned her back on him pushing her arse against his groin making them both moan.

Harry kissed the back of her neck and slid his hands over her shoulders and grabbing her lovely firm tits which spilled over his hand as he squeezed them.

Pansy pulled away and headed towards the bed and said " strip harry, strip and come to me " and as she walked she let her nightdress fall to the ground and reveal her perfect athletic body, she carried on and slipped onto the bed and watched him strip.

Harry was struggling getting undress and watching pansy, but finally he kicked off his boxers to reveal his cock pointing upwards and beads of pre cum coming from the tip.

Harry climbed onto the bed straddling her feet and lent forward sliding his hands over her smooth long legs and gently kissing them, he could feel her feet gently rubbing his bollocks making them tense up.

Harry kissed all the way up her body, noticing her totally bald pubic region, he gave that a little flick of his tongue, then continued his kisses up her body. Pansy was in heaven, he had a calm way about him, most guys would of just pounced and banged away, but not harry every kiss was soft, then the little flick of his tongue just above her pussy drove her mad.

But harry had his legs astride her so she couldn't part them even if she wanted too.

Harry finally reached her breasts , medium size with big nipples ,which he just loved, he took each one in turn and sucked in them hard making her sigh, the quietened her with a kiss.

What a kisser she thought and what a cock, she could feel it resting on her stomach and leaving little drops of juice on her, which she reached down with a finger, wiped and tasted him for the first time, "mmmmm sweet " she moaned.

Pansy whispered "on your back potter" which harry did straight away, she curled up next to him and kissed him then knelt by the side of him and grasped his cock with both hands. She slowly slid her hands up and down his length while licking her lips, "I've been waiting to do this for years" and with that lent forward and took him into her wet willing mouth.

Harry moaned loudly as her hands and mouth worked up and down his cock ,he could also feel her tongue sliding about, "oh pansy ,you're the best" harry reached out and squeezed her arse and worked a couple of fingers into her sopping wet pussy.

As pansy's head bobbed up and down, Harry's fingers pounded in and out, both now were moaning loudly.

In one movement pansy straddled Harry's head giving him access to her pussy which he ate with desire, she got back to sucking and wanking his large cock , then suddenly he erupted into her mouth, she gulped down his hot cum while grinding her pussy onto his mouth , making her orgasm and drowning him in her juice. She fell off harry and cuddled up to him both out of breath, they gently kissed and touched each other tasting themselves on the others lips and tongue , when pansy looked down " fuck ! He's ready to go again then "she said beaming.

Harry winked and said" oh yes sexy, ripe and ready for another round" and chuckled.

With a dirty giggle pansy jumped up and straddled his manhood, she grabbed his shaft and started to rub its head against her pussy slowly opening her lips and lowering herself down all the way, she sat there for a minute both hands on his chest and gently shaking.

Harry looked worried "you ok pansy "he asked.

She nodded " more than fine, this has been the happiest day of my life ,you have been so kind ,and i love you so much harry ,i hope this night won't end " tears rolled down her cheeks " i know i have to share you but i don't care... i love you harry Potter " and fell forwards crying.

Harry was stunned and hugged her lovingly and whispered "i love you too pansy, i know our life will be strange, but i will always be yours ".

She looked into his eyes and gave him a teary kiss, and started to move back and forth on cock, " god your big harry, and it's all mine, and Ginny's and molly's too" she laughed.

Pansy leaned back on harry moving her hips back and forth grinding down on him as he slid his hands over her toned body.

Both were moaning loudly now, harry was taking it in turn of slapping hers arse and caressing her tits and pinching her nipples, and that only made her grind down harder and speed up.

Then harry sat up embraced pansy and flipped her onto her back, and as she landed harry pushed deep inside her.

The pace quickened, with every thrust they moaned, they were kissing madly and her legs were wrapped around his Waist.

Then harry moved into high gear faster and harder, pansy was in the throes of ecstasy, when harry pushed deep and orgasmed, shooting deep inside her then collapsed on top of her shivering.

Harry rolled off onto his back and pansy curled up next to him and both slid into a deep sleep.

Molly woke up again feeling lonely, and sent off her patronus just hoping he might be awake.

Pansy woke up to see a patronus floating around Harry's head, "harry ... Darling you have a message ".

Harry woke and listened "come to me" it said, " right i better go next door love, I'll see you at breakfast" and pecked her on the lips " i had a fantastic time baby " .

He got up and went to walk through the adjoining door.

"Harry had a fantastic time to, and i don't want it to end. Can i come with you ", she asked.

Harry beamed " c'mon luv " he said and held out his hand, and watched this sexy woman walk to him, " you are so beautiful baby, wish we could of been friends at school " and kissed her.

"Me too harry, cmon lets go, she'll be waiting for you" she said, and followed him through the door.

They crept through the dark room and harry then pansy slipped into the bed and instantly cuddled next harry, then a sleepy molly turned and cuddled up to him.

"thank you harry" then she felt pansy's hand on him " hello pansy, hope you had a fun nite dear" she asked.

"yes mistress. , i did so so much " pansy answered " thank you for allowing me to join your house " .

Molly smiled "your welcome dear, now let's get some sleep nite nite " she said.

The other 2 answered sleepily and fell into sleep.

After a good sleep pansy came too , only to hear some low moans and gasps ,she Rolled over to see harry &amp; molly kissing in a loving embrace , she smiled and thought what a lovely man he was, and watched as molly wrapped her legs around him as they made love.

Slowly she fell back to sleep to the sounds of love making and the movement of the bed..

Harrys pace quickened and he pounded harder, molly was in heaven once again, she dragged her nails down his back making him moan and bleed as her orgasm racked her body " YES YES YES FUCK YESSSSSS" she shouted as hot cum was pumped deep into her.

They both relaxed and kissed, molly could feel the cum dribbling out of her. Good job he was nearly dry she thought and kissed his forehead.

She looked into his eyes and said " thank you harry, you make an old woman very happy ".

" you're not old mistress, your perfect " he said and kissed her erect nipples making Shudder.

That made her smile and look over at the sleeping pansy " she's very beautiful, you've done well harry, will she move in here with us do you think ".

Harry sucked a nipple " i hope so my mistress, she needs us " he said .

Molly looked at harry deeply "yes she does my love, and her lovely friend too, but now to sleep my dear harry, nite nite ".

Harry rolled off his mistress leaving a bit of a mess behind, but with a flick of her wand both harry and herself and the sheets were clean.

" nite nite my mistress" and closed his eyes and fell straight to sleep.

Harry woke up and found he was alone, but he could hear the shower running so he guessed molly was in it.

He got up and wandered back to his room and heard his shower going " oh for fuck sakes " and grabbed a towel and walked out and into the next room with a shower in it, only to see the two house Elves going at it on the bed, " don't mind me " he said, as they stopped and looked at the naked harry, " just grabbing a shower " and disappeared through the door.

Harry chuckled as he heard the elves start up again, chuckling he got into the shower.

When harry headed back to his room the elves were already gone, as he entered his room there was pansy wrapping her dress round her naked body.

Harry smiled " no undies, i like your style sexy ". He said

She looked up and beamed at him , " shut it potter" she laughed " I'll put clean ones on at home before work, and you better hurry up to big boy " she said as he dropped the towel, she winked and walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

Molly was in the kitchen being served breakfast by Winky, she was in a silk red robe, Which she loved against her naked body.

She looked up as pansy entered the kitchen, "morning pansy, sleep well i hope "molly asked.

Pansy bowed "yes thank you mistress, did you " . She asked.

Molly nodded " not bad, just get a bit lonely, after 20 odd years of sharing a bed it's strange being alone, but now i have a harry from time to time, which is a bonus " she beamed and winked at pansy.

Pansy laughed and said " he is at that mistress, but if harry isn't here please call me, I'm no harry but i am company ". She added.

" thank you dear ,that's very kind of you " and smiled kindly " does this mean you'll be moving in with us " molly asked .

Pansy bowed "if you'll have me mistress, i would love too "she said.

Molly clapped her hands together and got up and hugged her " of cause dear. We're moving in on Saturday, so you can do the same, and try and get your pretty friend Milly to come as well " .

Pansy hugged her harder "oh i will mistress, I'll ask her when i see her at work". She answered.

They both looked up when harry entered the kitchen and said " yummy , got enough room for one more in your hug " and winked at them .

Molly smiled " cool yourself down harry you have work, and Ginny will be home today, so you better get your tanks refilled " she said and pointed towards his ball's .

Harry burst out laughing " good point , I've got to go and get changed at the burrow before work ,so I'll see you tonight mistress " and hugged them both and kissed her ,then kissed pansy " and I'll see you at work sexy " with that he slapped both of the girls arse's .

He walked to the fireplace and threw in the floo powder and said " the burrow " as he turned to wave and step in he heard " oh harry " he focused and saw pansy and molly kissy deeply and fondling each other but before he could stop he was gone.

Molly and pansy giggled, pansy went to pull away but molly held her and slipped both hands into her dress and squeezed her firm breasts making her gasp , " we shall continue this another time" giving pansy's nipples a tweak that made her squeak, " now off to work young lady, and I'll see you at the burrow for dinner at 6pm " she said and let her go, and walked her to the fireplace .

Pansy threw in the powder and bowed but sporting a big smile, she stepped into the fire and was gone.

Back at the burrow harry stepped out of fire and ran upstairs to get changed, he could hear grunts and moans coming from Ron's room " lucky sod " he said , and threw on some clean clothes.

Then with a flick of his wands he made a dozen pink rose's appear, the wrote a note saying Welcome home darling, see you tonight love harry xxxx .

He checked his watch and swore loudly and ran out of his room right into a naked Hermione, " good morning mistress "he beamed " sorry if i disturbed you and Ron " giving her a knowing wink .

" morning " she said crisply , " just a morning blowjob to put him back to sleep so i can get things done " , she wrapped a towel around herself " how did last night go " she asked.

Harry nodded "very good, all three have joined and hopefully move in on Saturday " he checked his watch again " i really have to go mistress " he begged .

Hermione nodded " ok I'll see you tonight for dinner , but i want you in my bed sometime this weekend, and that's an order " .

Harry smiled "not a problem mistress " bowed and ran off to work.

Only minute's later Hermione was Cumming in the shower thanks to the shower head, shouting Harry's name.


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the mansion molly was just finishing up her breakfast while watching the house elves running around, touching and feeling each other while giggling away , molly chuckled " horny little monkeys " she said quietly.

Molly stood up "Dobby, Winky" the elves froze and looked up, " I'll be leaving soon my dears, and will be back on Saturday for good, with harry and a few others, so if you could get all area's liveable for us please " she asked.

The house elves bowed " yes mistress " they said in unison.  
" but Hermione and Ron will be back tomorrow, so feel free to have one last bash , if you'd like too " molly smiled as she said that.

Dobby beamed and Winky clapped" oh thank you mistress, we shall "Winky said happily.  
" ok well enjoy yourselves, I'm off to change then the burrow "she said and left the giggling elves to their fun. Molly arrived back at the burrow and saw Hermione reading the paper "morning dear, how are you? " , molly asked as she waved at Hermione to sit back down , then settled down at the table as well.

Hermione placed the paper down and said " I'm fine thank you mistress, harry said the night went well ?" and smiled.

Molly took a sip of coffee and grinned " oh yes, we are well on our way, just need to get tomorrow over a done with, then we can move ahead ". Molly looked around " where's Ron, not still in bed is he " she asked.

Hermione smiled " yes he is . it's the only way i can have some quiet, he's just like a puppy , excitable and noisy and if you stop for a second he's trying to hump your leg " both women laughed loudly . And with that they heard ron walking about..  
Hermione sighed " ah well, there goes the peace and quiet ," she said chuckling to herself.

Ron bounced into the kitchen wearing just boxers and a t-shirt and seeing the two women he bowed low and said " good morning mistresses, how may i serve " with a smile and a wink.

Molly smiled " morning Ron, just a neck rub and some quiet while we talk " .

He bowed and moved behind her and started to massage her neck, it wasn't long till his hands started to slide further down to her shoulders then tried to move down towards her breasts.

Molly tutted " that's quite enough of that young man, and it's too early to have a hard on stabbing me in the back, grab your breakfast and eat it upstairs, then get changed to go out ,you have a job to do " she said.

With a sad look on his face he grabbed some tea and toast and stomped upstairs.  
Hermione looked at her "he has a job mistress? " she asked.

" oh yes ,i looked into his ex-girlfriend Lavender, and she works in her mums shop, so i thought it would in time give us a good foot hold in diagon alley " she explained.

Hermione was nodding in agreement "but she isn't to bright though" .  
Molly smiled "well Ron shouldn't have a problem then, plus we need a few more people so we don't wear out the good ones" she said, and sipped at her coffee.

"oh your thinking of a couple more pet's " Hermione asked meekly .  
Molly sighed " I'm afraid so, in the near future we are going to need help from other houses, and i don't want to use all my fine stock up doing it " and with that slid her hand onto Hermione's thigh and squeezed.

Hermione smiled " i understand mistress " and placed her hand on top of molly's and lent in and kissed softly and sweetly.  
Once again they were disturbed by Ron returning to the kitchen " ok Ron ,off you Go to diagon alley and see lavender and take her to lunch," she leant towards him and stuck out a finger and pointed at him " and be on your best behaviour boy, if she seems to be interested invite her to dinner tonight,...ok ?" She said sternly.

Ron nodded and the bowed and walked to the fireplace and disappeared in a blaze of green smoke.

Molly got up and walked behind Hermione and slid her hands over her shoulders under her top to massage her tits making her moan, she pinched her nipples and kissed her neck.

Hermione was moaning and slid her fingers into her shorts and started to rub herself.  
Molly stood up and walked away, turning around before she headed upstairs she said " before we enjoy ourselves to much young lady" with a naughty smile on her face " can you send an owl to professor McGonagall at Hogwarts and Amelia black At the ministry, asking for brief meetings for the benefit of us both, and then pop upstairs to my room" with that she blew a kiss and headed up the stairs.

Hermione shook off the veil of desire that had come over her and sucked her fingers dry and set about writing those letters.

At the same time as this harry was being blasted by his training manager for being late and having the energy of a dead cat , " i don't care who you are, if your work doesn't improve your going to be guarding the paper kiosk for the rest of your life ! " he shouted and stomped away...

Harry sighed and uttered "fuck you Dawlish! " and put his face in his hands.

" awww poor potter, did pansy wear you out " a voice said

Harry took his hands away to see Millicent leaning against the door frame, and looking good enough to eat , black high heeled knee length boots, her work robes were split to the thigh Exposing flesh and stocking top ,and her exceedingly large tits bursting out of the top.  
She grinned as she watched Harry's eyes roam over her "good morning harry, how's things" she asked kindly but sporting a roguish grin.

Harry smiled and gestured her to sit down which she did crossing her legs to once again show off her thigh, harry groaned, " I'm ok thanks Milly ,just the late nites are killing me " he winked " how was your evening " .

Her smile wavered a bit "it was ok thanks ,ended early but that was ok "she said quietly.

Harry looked surprised "just ok? With old foot long Nev, that does surprise me "he said.

She gave him a pitying look " size isn't everything, don't get me wrong it was fun while it lasted, but the big ones don't stay hard the way i like them " she winked knowingly " and he's a lovely man and I'll Have another go at him," she sighed "but he's so fucking clumsy and he kept on calling me Luna as well " she laughingly said.

He shook his head "what a twat" and laughed "but he's a great guy Milly ,but he's been hooked up on Luna since the 5th year, guess he's still not over her ".

She shook her head " but do I look like her ?,does she have tits like these " she grabbed her chest and looked at harry questionably .

Harrys eyes bulged " oh Christ no , yours are fantastic, hers are non-existent compared to yours " he exclaimed.

This made her beam " so harry when do we get to have our date " as she said that she licked her lips.

Harry looked at her thoughtfully "weekend is going to be busy, so how about Monday after work, I know a nice little restaurant in muggle London " .

Milly looked excited " can't wait, it sounds nice. " she stood up and leant across the desk and kissed harry, then stood up Stood up " right my love, back to work " with that she looked down at herself and said " well this won't do, this is for only you " and with that she waved her wand down her body ,which changed her clothes into shapeless ministry robes.

" preferred the other outfit really " he said and laughed..

With a wave of her hand Milly left " bye harry, see you later " she said and disappeared out into the hallway.

Back at the burrow Hermione was knocking at molly's bedroom door, " come in dear " she heard and entered.

There was molly totally naked on the bed looking like a woman half her age "wow mistress, you look amazing" she said as she stripped and laid down next to her.

"thank you dear" and laid her hand onto Hermione's hip " I've been taking diet &amp; toning potions on the quiet, and they have just started to show " she then grabbed Hermione's hand and placed it in her large breast and said " feel the firmness coming

Back " she said .

Hermione squeezed and both women groaned " oh yes mistress, you look amazing " then she leaned forward and took one of molly's big nipples into her mouth and sucked, her other hand danced down her mistresses now flat stomach and fell onto her shaved pussy, and entered her with three fingers making her shudder and moan.

Molly pushed Hermione back and said " look what harry bought us " and from under her pillow pulled out two 7 inch vibrating rubber cocks, " he's bewitched them, to move on their own and to vibrate to exactly the right speed you need ", she handed one to Hermione " want to play " she giggled. .

Hermione was nodding and laying back at the same time, she licked the tip then moved it down and eased it into her.

Molly followed her lead, laying side by side now both filled, " I wonder how you start them " molly asked ,but with the Word start the toy started to move in and out to vibrate, molly gripped Hermione's hand and closed her eyes and whispered " oh god... oh god ! " .

Hermione watched and uttered "start " and fell into pleasure.

As both got use to the toys and their ways they turned to each other and started kissing and caressing, holding each other while orgasms racked through their sweaty bodies time after time.

Molly was the first one to break and uttered "stop" and sighed as it slid out of her wet pussy, she then took Hermione's nipple and sucked while caressing her other breast hard, sending Hermione over the edge again this time into a screaming orgasm.

It took Hermione a couple of goes until she could form the word stop properly.

Both molly and Hermione cuddled up as lovers do, panting and coated in sweat as they let sleep claim them.

At diagon alley Ron was happily walking stopping now and then to chat or look at a window display, he then stopped outside BROWN'S BUNS and stepped through the door.

A young woman stood with her back to the door, with long platted blonde hair hanging down her back, " won't be a second " as she turned round she said " now, what can i do for you sir " then her face changed from kind to shocked to Stoney.

Ron beamed " wotcha lav , miss me sexy" he said with a crafty wink.

Lavender wide eyed, looked around quickly the spat out "who the fuck do you think you are, haven't seen you since school then suddenly you turn up spouting that shit ! ".

She walked around and straight to the door and opened it "don't say a word, just piss off " she shouted.

With a shocked look on his face he slunk out with the door slamming behind him. Back at the burrow Molly &amp; Hermione were happily cuddled up with Hermione's face nuzzled into her mistresses breast and dozing away, when a Labrador patronus flew in and said " I have been thrown out of her shop, she wasn't pleased to see me, sorry my mistress " Ron's voiced died away.

With a click of her tongue molly uttered " for fuck sake!, send and idiot to do a man's job" and got up and put on her silk robe.

She looked down at the naked form of Hermione still asleep "wake up you lazy bitch " and with that shout she slap Hermione's arse leaving a red mark.

Hermione woke with a start and groaned with pleasure " do it again mistress! ! " she said and purred like a cat " spank me again " and waggled her arse at molly.

Molly smiled " not now, Ron has fucked up...again" and shook her head " have a shower then make us some lunch, I need to contact harry " and walked off...

At the ministry harry had just finished some combat training and headed back for some revision at his desk , just as he threw himself into his chair a letter turned up from molly.

Harry grinned ,hoping it was another photo but it soon dropped as he read it .

It said

Harry

Ron has ballsed up with lavender, please fix at lunch if possible.

Lots of love

M xxx

Harry rolled his eyes "fucking Ron" he said and sent a reply back saying yes .

At lunchtime harry hurried his way to Brown's buns at stepped through the door and seeing what looked like a familiar arse bending over filling a shelf he said loudly "could i have a pair of floury baps please " and laughed..

With that the person turned around looking stony faced and stood up , it was lavenders mother almost identical in Every way ,in her late 40's but still looking good.

She took a step towards him and said "and who do you think you are talking to young man "she slipped her hand into her pocket and grasped her wand.

Harry held up his hands " I'm so sorry Mrs brown, I thought you were lavender, I'm harry potter I know her from school " he started to edge towards the door " and you look so alike " he babbled.

A smile broke out on her face " oh the great and wonderful harry potter" she place her hands on her hips " thinks I still have the arse of a teenager " and pursed her lips together and blew him a kiss.

She walked back behind the counter " so what can I give you harry " she said with a glint in her eye.

Harry smiled back and moved to the counter " ermmmm a B.L.T on brown , and a ring donut please " as she got to work harry carried on " so how is business doing Mrs brown " he asked.

She sighed "not so bad just very busy, mostly delivery orders and lav has been a god send since my husband passed last year ".

" I'm sorry to hear that Mrs brown, I truly am, wish I could do something to help" harry said.

" me to harry, but thank you , you're as kind as lavender has always said, but I might just sell up ,always worrying about money and working every hour of the day" she had placed the sandwich and donut in a bag as she talked, " lav and i need to start living again " she said with a smile.

Harry waved his wand over his food and it disappeared back to his desk, then laid the money on the counter " thankyou Mrs brown I'll enjoy my lunch, and please give lav my best and ask her to send me an owl if she fancies a lunch or a drink sometime, and that goes for you as well Mrs brown ,we all need a nite out from time to time , plus I might be able to get you in touch with a financial Backer or buyer if you'd like " he said , harry then bowed and said " your servant Mrs brown" . And turned to the door as she spoke.

" I'll tell lav when she's back, it won't be long harry, and thank you for your offer " she beamed.

Harry smiled back and left and headed back to work.

At the burrow Molly and Hermione were having lunch in the garden watching Ron painting the fence with a brush no magic allowed.

Suddenly Ginny turned up with a crack and saw the two ladies having lunch.

"Greetings ladies" and bowed low" how are things? " she asked , then looked towards Ron " what has he done this time mistresses " she chuckled.

Molly waved her to a seat and filled her in on everything that has happened , mansion, money and new people. " and finally I sent Ron just make contact with his ex Lavender ,just to invite her to dinner" and She raised her voice loudly " AND THE LITTLE TWAT COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT " she spat, " so I've had to send harry again".

Ron ducked lower and embarrassed and worried about how long his mistress anger will last.

Back at the browns shop lavender returned "I'm back mom, deliveries made and I've calmed down after that ginger prick, everything ok " she asked.

Her mum beamed at her "you had another visitor while you were out, and one that sounds like he could be the best thing that has happened to us in a long while " she said.

Lavender looked uncertain " oh really " she said sarcastically " who is it then ,the minister of magic mum " and laughed.

Her mum shook her head " no ! oh daughter of mine ,it was a young man called harry potter asking for you to send him an owl some time " she said .

Lavender giggled like a school girl " really Mum, are you sure ? " lavender asked and held her mums hand " did he really, i thought he was going out with Ginny Weasly " .

Her mum patted her hand and said "well why don't you write to him and find out ".

With that lavender giggled and ran off to write to harry.

Mrs brown smiled as she watched her daughter run off, and thought that she will write to him as well, for business and remembering the glint in the boys eye, maybe pleasure too.

At the ministry harry just turned into his office only to see pansy sitting at his desk eating his lunch.

Harry put his hands on his hips " Oi you cheeky bitch, that's my lunch " he chuckled.

Pansy licked her lips and threw the crusts in the bin and winked " now now pot pot, after last night I needed my energy, but I've left you the donut my love " and stood up sucking on her finger tips She moved forward towards him and pushed the door closed and then pushed him up against it.

Harry smiled and looked her up and down ,she was in heels which made her taller than harry and a purple wrap around dress which she now undid letting it fall to her sides showing off her totally naked body.

As she embraced him for a kiss she whispered " do you still like my style potter " , and kissed him hard letting their tongues dance.

Harrys hands roam over her body , grabbing her arse and pulling her into his now hard material covered cock, making them both moan, "god I want you" he whispered.

And as soon as he said that she pushed away and said " glad to hear it baby, maybe we can grab some time together " as she said that she wrapped her dress back around, and smiled sweetly " I just wanted to make sure it wasn't just a one

Nighter ,but looking at the evidence" her eyes dropped to his groin " i have nothing to worry about, love you harry... body and soul ".

Harry hugged her hard " love you too pansy, body and soul " he said lovingly and kissed her.

They both waved as she departed and he watched her all the way down the hall, letting his eyes roam from top to tail and feeling like the happiest and luckiest man alive.

With a smile on his face he sat back down to start on some work and eat his now very small lunch.

About an hour later two letter flew in one after the other into his in-tray , he opened the first one and read it.

Hiya harry

So sorry I missed you, when you popped into the shop, I was still fuming about your dick of a friend Ron popping in and pissing me off.

I know this is forward of me but fancy a Drink tomorrow after work at the leaky cauldron. . Let me know

Love lav xxx

Harry punched the air " yes, molly will be happy " he said and the thought of her being pleased with him made his cock twitch.

He picked up the other letter and read it.

Mr potter

I am interested in the proposals you mentioned when we met today, I would like to discuss it more, and please let me know when you will be available.

Faithfully Kim brown

The smile broadened on his face and couldn't believe his luck 2 for 2 .

He quickly replied to both, lav sounds great ,see you then love harry xxxx

and Mrs brown I am free Friday lunchtime if that's possible your servant harry .

Tynemouth. See you then Kim

Harry smiled and sent a patronus to molly, then settled back down to work.

Back at the burrow all three women were now sitting in the sun , drinking ice cold beers watching the sweating hard working Ron, then suddenly Harry's patronus turned up and told them the news.

As it disappeared molly smiled "what a star that boy is "she said, and the others agreed with knowing smiles and nods.

Molly then got up and shouted "RON! COME HERE BOY! " .

Ron dropped everything and ran over to them, stopped and bowed " yes mistress " he panted.

Molly sat back down with a sigh " well boy, harry has saved your arse, he's meeting with not only your ex but with her mother too, who owns the shop" she said.

Ron body slumped " I'm sorry mistress, I'll do better next time... I promise " he begged as he starred into her eyes.

Molly leaned forward and took his face in her hands " i know you will, I have faith in you" the kissed him on the lips making him groan," now off you go and start the bbq then shower and change ok " she said.

Ron beamed and nodded and stood up sporting a hard bulge in his shorts.

Molly laughed and gave it a rub saying " oh dear, what have I done to you " she said and chuckled some more," ok ,one of you two sought him out, he can't work like this " she said to the two girls.

Ginny barked a laugh and pointed at Hermione " well he's your boyfriend mistress, so enjoy your cream tea " and laughed even harder.

Hermione's eyes hardened and she gave an evil grin which stopped Ginny laughing at once, " yes... SLAVE! He was once my boyfriend, but now he is our pet and plaything, as harry was your boyfriend but now is one of the many house slaves".

She stated .

Tears filled Ginny's eyes and bowed her head " I'm sorry mistress " she whispered.

"Talk to me like that again, and everyone but you will bed harry, and i will make you watch... you got that slave " she said.

Ginny nodded as the tears flowed " yes mistress, sorry mistress ". She uttered.

Hermione and molly smiled at each other " now Ron take your cock out and Ginny suck him dry, right here and now" ordered Hermione.

With a small grin Ron stood in front of Ginny and looked down and unleashed his cock and slowly wanked in front of his past sister but now mistresses face.

Ginny raised her hand and pushed his away and started to work it up and down, and with a grin forming on her face she licked his tip making him shudder.

She now placed the head inside her mouth and worked it up and down his shaft while her other hand massaged his Balls.

This made all four of them moan.

Molly and Hermione swapped looks " does that book say anything about families and incest, because I know it's wrong but it's a turn on and I don't feel that motherly love anymore, is that normal " molly asked.

Hermione gave her a pitying smile " I'm afraid the act of bonding changes people for good, they can love but not like before and for family it's worse, it changes blood, heart and soul, they are just friends, lovers now nothing more... I'm sorry mistress " she said kindly.

The moans were getting louder now, " slow him down a bit Ginny ,drag it out some more " molly said , and Ginny took his out of her panting mouth and just gently played with him.

" i knew that really Hermione, I could feel it from day one, but thank you for confirming it. At least I know they were my kids and I love them despite it being a different kind of love" molly said. .

Hermione lent over and kissed her " it will be ok ,we all love you ,and I know harry has always loved you " she said .

Suddenly with a crack Neville appeared and walked towards the group " good afternoon mistresses, am i to early for dinner " then he saw Ginny with Ron's cock in her hand " guess I'm late for the party " and chuckled.

Molly got up and hugged him, "your never to early Neville, your one of us now ,you belong with us" she then kissed him deeply " mmmm very nice. Did you enjoy last night " she asked as she sat down.

Neville beamed " oh yes mistress "it was fun thank you " and sat down opposite, and watched the show.

Hermione could see Neville's bulge getting bigger " oh by the way Nev , we've asked professor McGonagall for a meeting about your job, just waiting for a reply" she said.

Neville bowed " thank you so much Mistresses, any news about Luna yet ? " He inquired.

Molly swore loudly " sorry Neville totally forgot that one, Ginny when your done there ,can you send Luna a invitation for the bbq tonight" then smiled at Neville " all done, don't worry Nev ,we'll get her". She said.

They all settled down with cold beers and watched Ginny starting to blow Ron again.

The pace quickened her hand was moving up and down in time with her mouth, Ron was moaning more and more.

" c'mon Ron I want to see you splatter your baby batter over gin's face " molly said with a evil grin.

With that Ron pulled away and wanked aiming at Ginny's face, who closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide, while pinching her nipples.

Then with a load moan Ron shot cum over Ginny face and open mouth, Ginny then grabbed the cock and started to suck and lick it clean, then with a smack of Her lips she was done and fell back into her chair and started to clean her face up and sucking the spent cum off her fingers.

Molly clapped her hands " ok you two, Ron get the bbq ready then shower, Ginny go and write to Luna and clean yourself up " she ordered.

Ron pulled his pants up bowed and bustled away , Ginny got up slowly still licking her fingers and slowly bowed and turned and headed to the house.

Molly shook her head " she may be bonded, but she's still got her attitude, we'll have to put her right soon " Hermione nodded.

Hermione looked at Neville, and saw he was still squirming and adjusting himself.

" come here Neville, let me help you " she said and pointed right in front of her.

He got up blushing and stood in front of Hermione.

She lent forward and undid his trousers and pulled them and his boxers and proceeded to get a smack in the head by His 12 inch cock.

Both Molly and Hermione burst out laughing "wow Neville what a weapon, not as thick as Harry's but much longer " Hermione stated with a smile.

"But what a couple studs we have in the house mmmm " molly said , and licked her lips , " well enjoy yourself you two" and molly sat back and drank her cold beer to watch the show.

Hermione grasped his length in both hands and started to slide them up and down, it was hard to handle being so long and not totally hard, it literally was flopping all over the place, so she slowed down and took it into her mouth.

Molly sat there in awe of the size, but it seemed to be difficult to use, she preferred Harry's but she'll have to have a go on it sometime. Then molly hooked her legs over the arms of her chair , letting her summer dress fall away exposing her knickers and then pushed her finger under the material and started to play with Herself.

Hermione was trying to force more of his dick down her throat, but could only get halfway before her gag reflex kicked in.

She looked up into Neville's face only to see him staring at molly playing with herself , she gave his shaft a little bite to bring his concentration back to her .

Molly giggled when Hermione bit him ,stupid boy she thought and fell in orgasm thinking of harry taking her roughly from behind one night in an alley somewhere .

When molly next opened her eyes Ginny was sitting next to her doing the same thing, one hand working at her clit the other touching her nipples and moaning.

Molly leant across and tweaked one of gin's nips making her jump and look at her, " c'mon my pretty give your mistress a lick" and pulled at her nip again.

Ginny moved onto her knees and straight away got to work, slipping in three fingers and sucking and lick her clit while pounding In out of her soaking pussy.

Hermione could see the action going on and could feel her juices flowing, she dropped Neville's cock and stood up and looked into his eyes "fuck me... fuck me now! " she said and turned around dropped her shorts and knickers and leaned over resting on the chair.

Neville grinned then cock in hand moved forward, he planted his feet and started to rub his helmet up and down Hermione's juicy pussy folds until they parted, making Hermione moan loudly , then he pushed deeper and deeper. He was impressed she took up to 9inches till he bumped her cervix making her squeak, now he had his depth he started to pound and pound hard.

Molly was in throws of a major orgasm pinching her big hard nipples with one hand and pulling Ginny's face in deeper with the other . her eyes were locked on a panting Hermione and the cock pounding her faster and faster .

Neville was fucking Hermione with everything he had, hands clamped onto her hips and pulling her back and forth, he could see Ginny eating out molly, and molly staring at the pair of them, he could feel his orgasm coming and started to grunt and moan , then he heard molly shout "cum in her and don't pull out" .

Then with a roar from Neville and scream from Hermione as he thrust as deep as he could as shot cum hard and deep, Hermione collapsed and Neville was panting hard.

Molly smiled " Ginny go over and suck every drop of cum out of that well fuck pussy and bring it here to me "she said .

Ginny rushed over dropped to her knees and as she pulled out the softening cock she clamped her mouth to the pussy and sucked and licked the cum out of her making Hermione moan and push back.

Molly called Neville over and put his limp dick onto her mouth and wanked it slowly and sucking it clean, " thankyou dear ,now go And clean yourself up, then help run with the bbq " she said and Neville bowed and left.

Ginny then stood up with a mouthful of cum and walked back to her mistress.

Molly stood up and grabbed Ginny and pulled her into a deep kiss ,swallowing all the collected cum ,it had to be one of the wettest kisses ever and possibly the tastiest. "ok you two go and cleaned up, and get ready for our guests " she said and smiled as she watched Ginny helping Hermione up and walk to the house.

She then collapsed onto her chair giggling and hoping harry would be home soon.

When 5 0'clock came about harry stepped out of a stationery cupboard which he had just enjoyed a make out session with Susan bones, harry was adjusting his Hardon and Susan was readjusting her bra and blouse, both were red face and giggling then Susan blew him a kiss and disappeared into the lift.

Harry gathered his stuff and headed to the floo network and left for the burrow.

Harry only took a step out of the burrow fireplace only to be set on by a whirl off long ginger hair and lips ,he picked Ginny up and kissed her deeply ,then looking into her eyes " hey beautiful, did you have a good training trip" he asked.

Ginny licked her lips and said " yea not bad baby, just missed you of cause " and grabbed his crutch " you taste of strawberries " she asked.

Harry laughed "ah that was Susan giving me a goodbye kiss, and I won't ask who's cock you've just sucked, the lucky bugger " he chuckled.

They kissed again and Ginny said " it was Ron ,I was a bit gobby to Hermione, and that was my punishment " then giggled.

He slapped her arse " well that'll teach you my little hell cat, right I better go and see molly , " he said.

She kissed "i want you tonight harry just you and i," and walked away swinging her hips ,oh molly is in the garden lover " she said and blew him a kiss as she headed upstairs.

Harry headed down the garden waved at Ron &amp; Neville at the bbq then saw molly waving at him wearing a lovely cotton sun dress, as she got up he could her lacy undies through the cotton. " wow mistress your so beautiful " he said then embraced and kissed her hard , he pulled back to see her smiling face and licked his lips " Ron or Nev " he asked with a crafty wink.

Molly ran her tongue over her teeth and smiled " its Neville's sucked from Hermione's pussy by Ginny then passed to me " she whispered, and instantly she could feel Harry's hardness through his robe.

She kissed him again and gestured him to sit down, " ok dear how did it go with the browns " she asked , so harry explained everything that was said and his thoughts. When he was done molly clapped her hands " well done my darling harry , very well done, now go and get changed and lets enjoy the evening " she said.

Harry stood the bent down and kissed his mistress and left to get ready.

As harry walked through the kitchen door he bumped into Hermione " sorry mistress, how are you " he asked.

Hermione beamed at him and flung her arms around him and kissed him deeply, when they parted she said " I'm great thanks, a bit sore from a overzealous Neville, but I'll be ok to have a bit more harry this weekend, remember! ! " .

Harry bowed with a smile on his face " i am here to serve mistress " he said and winked and carried on up the stairs.

" and I'll use you at my will potter boy" she shouted out and hurried outside smiling.

Molly was just enjoying a cold beer while looking over the rolling fields, she was going to miss this place, all the good Memories, raising her children to adult hood, but all thoughts have been muddied by Arthur's lies and deceit. . "bastard! ! " she uttered.

But it's time to make new memories, and a new life with harry , Hermione and the rest, but harry is mine most of all, he can fuck anyone else, but he will be mine and make love to me the most, and be with me every night.

Hermione hurried down the garden with the odd wince of pain, clumsy fucking Neville she thought, she could see molly just sitting staring into nothingness with a lovely smile on her face.

Molly turned when she heard some noise, and saw the very pretty Hermione, " yes dear" she asked.


	14. Chapter 14

**has been along while since my last update, many problems but here we go**

**I do not own harry potter..**

Hermione bowed " just got the replies mistress, mrs black says meet at her office at noon tomorrow if that's ok" molly nodded " and professor mcgonagall is free tonight if you'd like,anytime " she said and bowed.

Molly sighed and stood up " no rest for the wicked i guess" and spanked hermione on the arse as she passed, " reply to black and ask for an 11am meeting if possible, and send a patronus to hogwarts saying you and i will be there in 10 minutes, we better put some smart robes on" she said.

hermione nodded and run off to the house slowly followed by molly.

Molly stopped at the bbq to talk to neville and ron " ok boys i have a meeting at hogwarts " and smiled at neville who beamed back ," hold off cooking anything for half an hour ok,and please don't burn anything" she said.

Both boys smiled and bowed and she left and headed upstairs, she could hear the shower going so she popped into ginny's room and seeing her laid on the bed reading in just a towel.

Ginny dropped her book " yes mistress, what can i do for you " and smiled.

Molly smiled back " our guest will be here soon so get dressed and go and make some salad and lay out plates and knives and forks outside " ginny looked sad but got up , " you can play with harry later , " she pointed to the shower room " is that him " ginny nodded.

Molly walked into the shower room, and watched him wash until he saw her and smiled.

Harry opened the shower door and winked " room for one more mistress " he said.

Molly licked her lips and gazed at his young body and his already hardening manhood.

" thankyou you dear but no time,hermione and i are off to hogwarts for a quick meeting about neville, dry yourself off and change and help ginny get ready ...ok " she asked.

Harry bowed " i am here to serve " he said

Molly turned and left with a smile and winking at the now naked but dry ginny " see you soon " she said and left for her Room to change.

Some 5 minutes later molly and hermione appeared in the kitchen wearing their best black robes,with high heeled boots, both harry and ginny stopped working,harry licked his lips and at the same time both mistresses lifted up the hem of the robes and showed off they're black lacy stocking tops ,making harry growl with lust.

Ginny leant across and grabbed his now hard cock through his shorts making him moan louder.

Molly chuckled " now now you two " and dropped her robe , " behave yourselves until we get back" she said , both harry and ginny smiled and bowed.

Molly and hermione walked into the fireplace and disappeared .

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

Professor mcgonagall was sitting in her apartment at hogwarts when her fireplace flared up with green fire and two witches walked out of it. " good evening molly and miss granger,how are you ?,it has been a while ,please sit " and gestured to a couple of chairs opposite her.

They both sat down and thanked her for seeing them so quickly.

Mcgonagall handed them both a glass of wine , " so what does the house of molly want from me and hogwarts " both visitors looked shocked , the teacher smiled " i have my sources,so what can i do for you molly " she asked.

Molly smiled and took a sip of her wine " well i have neville longbottom in my service,and he was hoping to learn how to be a teacher of herbology under professor sprout, and in time if he's good enough to replace her when she retires " she asked kindly.

Mcgonagall looked thoughtfully at them " well don't you want a lot,well here's the thing if sprout agrees,that's all well and good,but for this favour, what do i get ? " she asked.

That statement hung in the air for a while until molly smiled and said " what would

You like minerva ?".

Now that made mcgonagall smile ,which made hermione think that she had never seen that in all her time at hogwarts.

Mcgonagall hummed " i wish you to pay longbottoms wages until he proves himself " molly nodded in agreement, " plus i wish to use miss granger here for a back up teacher for charms and transfiguration for years 1 to 4 " she said.

Molly smiled " acceptable, I'm sure hermione will agree " with that hermione smiled and nodded. " is that all minerva " molly asked.

Mcgonagall smiled even more " oh no,i wish harry potter to be a back up teacher as well and to tutor students for all years for defence against the dark arts ,when time allows it " she stated.

Molly's face went blank " i'm not sure about that,he's still training to be an auror, plus other duties for my house " she said with a sparkle in her eye.

The ageing teacher gave molly a knowing Look and smile " ok how about being a tutor 2 nites a week,your schedule and a back up teacher for emergency only," she asked.

Molly and hermione swapped looks and nodded in agreement " so that's the deal done then minerva " molly said.

Mcgonagall shook her head " i'm afraid not,i may be the head mistress but i am only the 2nd for hogwarts,when dumbledore died,professor slughorn took over." At this she sighed " i'm afraid he has albus's taste for young men,we are having a pre school year get together on sunday evening, i would like you and your house to attend,for drinks and fun,and I'm afraid slughorn will pick a playmate for the night ,and that will finalise the deal" her head dipped when she finished.

Molly looked blankly at her " i agree to your terms,i shall see you sunday " she said coldly and stood up and walked to the fireplace and left with hermione in a flash of green flame.

5 minutes later the headmistress was filling in her house master with the information from the meeting.

Slughorn horn smiled " hoho , harry potter indeed,he has been on my list for a while " and licked his lips , " right get sprouty in here now,and get her to agree " he said.

Minerva waved her wand and sent her silver cat patronus flying out of the room,while watching with hidden disgust slughorn eating caramelised pineapple.

A few minutes later the shabby herbology professor came in and bowed " master &amp; mistress how may i serve " she asked.

" stand up sprouty, no service needed,just a simple question to be answered, minerva a round of mead for us all " and waved to his drinks cabinet, "would you be interested in training a past student to be your replacement for whenever you decide to leave " he asked taking a glass from the stony looking headmistress.

Professor sprout " well i have no plans to Leave hogwarts master " she said and took a sip of her drink.

Slughorn chuckled " oh i know that sprouty, this is just a bit of forward planning " he said and scratched his groin quite openly.

Sprout downed her drink " then of cause master,who shall it be ?" She asked.

The fat professor was dunking pineapple into his mead and sucking it clean " ermmm navel longarse i think,is that right minerva " he asked while sucking on his fingers .

Minerva bowed " very close master it's actually your old favourite student Neville longbottom " as she said that she winked and even cracked a smile at the now blushing herbology professor.

Sprout bowed " he'll make a wonderful teacher master,i shall take him in hand and make him at home " she said and beamed…

Slughorn clapped " bravo,they will be here for our little shindig won't they minerva "He asked.

Minerva nodded " yes master,molly will bring a selection of people from her house ," she answered.

Slughorn beamed and rubbed himself again " hoho harry potter,tasty he'll be mine for the night..mmmmm ho ho " he said softly.

Minerva bowed " if you would take some advice my master,molly is very fond of harry,and i don't think she'll let him pleasure you,maybe another of her boys ? " she asked.

He turned coldly to them " i don't give a shit what she thinks,if she wants a deal,she'll give me potter or no FUCKING DEAL !, you got that " he shouted.

Both teachers bowed " of cause master,whatever you desire " minerva uttered..

" Good now get out .both of you " he shouted.

As the teachers walked back to their room they chatted " i really do hate that Man,i don't know what dumbledore was thinking, making him 2nd in command " minerva said quietly.

Professor sprout shook her head " i know mistress, it was just because they had the same taste in boys" minerva nodded in agreement " i just thank merlin for dumbledore's rule about the student having to be of age, before they can be touched by any teacher , saved many sore arses that did " chuckled sprout.

Minerva then beamed " that's why longbottom survived your clutches then" and they both laughed.

Professor sprout giggled " oh yes,just ran out of time with that one,I'm going to start doing yoga again,to cope with his beast," winked and laughed " will you be having a go at neville mistress " she asked.

Minerva smiled " oh no ,there's only one boy for me,I've waited many years to see those green eyes staring into mine " and sighed " as long as slughorn doesn't spoil it

Right,i'll see you later work to do " she said and the professor's departed both thinking fun thoughts.

Later that night all three professor's climaxed shouting names out ,two of them had the same name on their lips.

BACK AT THE BURROW. ...

Molly &amp; hermione were changing into summer dresses ready for the bbq .

Hermione looked at her mistress " are you really going to give harry to that pervert mistress " she said worryingly.

Molly slipped her shoes on and stared and coldly said " no way am i giving my harry to him,but i need the deal to go through " she looked out of the window watching harry talking to ginny " tomorrow go to diagon alley and find some polyjuice potion,enough for 8 hours ,and any price ".

Hermione smiled " your will is my command mistress " she said and headed downstairs.

Molly walked out into the sunshine ,and saw a big table with lots of bread salad,ron and neville were working hard over the bbq,they bowed when they saw molly . She then saw hermione talking to the two beautiful brunettes pansy &amp; milly all three bowed and smiled and finally harry sitting down with ginny on his lap kissing.

Molly noticed all her girls taking looks at harry and ginny with envy so molly shouted " ok you two stop that , it's a party not a orgy " and noticed the lump and damp patch on harry's shorts and licked her lips,"ok harry you sit here two my left and hermione on my right," seeing an empty seat " who's missing hermione ? " .

" luna mistress " she answered.

And then suddenly with a crack " a dirty blonde haired girl appeared " oh... hello " she said dreamily ,and in a floaty yellow dress and shoes she sat down in the spare seat " thank you for the invite ginny,"

And then just sat there smiling and humming.

At this everybody but neville burst out laughing,he just went red and smiled and waved at luna,but she just stared right through him .

Molly saw this and her face hardened and she slammed her hand on the table , "you sit at my table,not even a thankyou to me," luna's eye's were wide and her mouth dropped open " who do you think you are?,neville greeted you and you just stared through him ... why ? " she said loudly..

Luna looked around for help but she noticed everybody had their head bowed " i didn't mean any offence by it, it's just my way you see" and smiled weakly, this didn't have the normal effect " i should go " and stood up to leave.

Molly stood up as well and whipped her wand out and with a flick,tied her to the chair, " now give neville the greeting he deserves " .

Looking scared she looked at neville and gave the weakest of all smiles and whispered " h h h hello neville, you look well " .

Neville didn't even lift his head but muttered " hello luna,i am fine... it's great to see you again" he raised his head and looked over to her " did you get my owl's and patronuses " he asked.

She nodded " yes,i just never got around to answer. ..sorry " she said and flicked her eyes to molly.

Neville dipped his head again and muttered " its ok " .

Molly walked behind neville running her fingers his hair and down his cheek making him shudder, moving her hands onto his shoulders her eye's locked on the scared blonde witch.

The air had turned cold her followers could feel her anger,"c'mon people eat up " she said with a icy smile , and with that the party started again with eating and drinking.

Luna look dumbfounded as she looked around the table,nobody was even looking at her or seemed to notice her all tied up,what the hell is going on she thought and caught molly's eye and a cold shiver went down her spine.

Molly walked down the table and tapped milly on her shoulder " could we swap chairs dear,I'd like a word with our guest " molly asked.

Milly looked down and beamed because she could sit next to harry " yes mistress " and quickly and grabbed her plate and bustled up to the other end and slipped into the chair and was instantly greeted by harry with a kiss.

Molly place her hand on luna's leg as she sat down and gave her a beaming smile " see how happy everyone is dear" and gestured to the playful group " if you would like to join us,you would never have a care in the world, or money worries ever again " she said .

The pale blonde smiled weakly back " it Does sound nice,but i don't like having anyone in charge of my destiny but myself " she said.

Molly shook her head " but dear none of us are, and i don't control every aspect of their lives , work and social life is down to them all,as long as they don't go against me or my house,if i untie you would you keep our secret and promise to think about it dear ,we would love to have you in our family. " molly said kindly .

Luna nodded " ginny &amp; harry are my best friends,and will never betray them,even if the nargles attack me " with that statement molly released her to the sounds of half the group laughing at luna's statement.

All of a sudden a patronus weasel turned up , and in the voice of mr weasly " be home for dinner and talk in 5 mins " and disappeared.

Molly stood up quickly " milly, pansy time to go,pansy I'll meet you in harry's office at 830 to discuss plans " . Both girls nodded

And apparated away.

Molly pointed at ron " you can tidy up out here and get the washing up started " ron nodded and got to work .

" hermione take neville to the mansion and luna if she would like and show her round,and pick out some juicy files for me to show amelia tomorrow " she said .

Hermione got up with neville and looked at luna " wanna come for a tour and drink with us " she asked .

Luna smiled " that would be lovely " she said in her vacant way.

With that hermione grabbed luna and neville's hand ,and with a wink to molly they disappeared.

Molly smiled at harry &amp; ginny holding hands , with a slight pang of jealously " and what are you two going to do " she asked.

Harry bowed " with your permission I'm taking ginny out for a drink and ice cream in muggle london,then show her our new home " he said and winked and ginny giggled..

Molly chuckled " ok,off and get changed ginny,and have fun " ginny bowed and ran off to change,her eye's turned to harry and said " I'll be sleeping here tonight,please join me after your night out harry if you're able to " and leant forward and kissed his cheek.

They both turned and walked back to the burrow holding hands and smiling as they entered molly sighed " better get ready for dickhead " and with a wave of her wand her clothes changed to a black shapeless robe.

Harry grabbed her hips and pulled her into a big hug and kiss,when they parted a little out of breath harry said " this does not do your sexy body justice " and slapped her shapely arse making her jump.

Molly gave him a peck on the lips " thats idea my lover,now off you go and have fun tonight,and I'll see you later " she said and winked..

Harry headed up the stairs just as arthur stepped out of the fireplace.

Arthur turned and beamed at his wife " hello molly wobbles, how was your day ? " he asked.

" Don't call me that !" She snapped

The smile on his face disappeared quickly " look molly,i don't know what's happened to " he stopped mid sentence when she held up her hand.

" i'm not ready to discuss it yet,food is in the oven keeping warm , and the spare bed is made up for you" molly walked to the fireplace " i'm off for drink , goodbye arthur " and walked into the fireplace and disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

**At the leaky cauldron **

Molly was sat on her own at the bar, chatting away to tom the barman about the good old days , when the fireplace flared up and out stepped harry dressed in a suit and then Ginny looking radiant in a knee length wrap around dress and high heels.

"Drinks for the beautiful couple another one for me and your good self-tom" and beamed and waved them over, they walked over hand in hand and sat either side of molly, "how was Arthur after I left the house "she asked.

Ginny giggled " oh the language was a bit blue, he asked me to sit with him while he finished his dinner, but when I said I couldn't, he flew into another rage until harry came down and we came here " .

Molly shook her head "poor poor old Arthur" and laughed and sank her drink in one.

It was about 1 hour later when harry and Ginny left molly in the leaky cauldron, all three were giggly, molly was still at the bar flirting away with the tom while the teenagers were unsteadily making their way to the French restaurant where he took Susan in more ways than one.

When they arrived harry opened the door and let Ginny enter first then he sought out a member a staff, who took them to their table, they ordered a bottle of wine and asked for the dessert menu only, after half an hour of small talk the ice cream arrived .

Harry thanked the waitress then stared at her " hello again, Sam isn't it " he asked the pretty blonde.

She blushed "yes Mr potter ,nice to see you again " .

Ginny gave a little cough "how many conquests have you brought here harry "she asked with a roguish grin.

Harry barked a laugh "just you and Susan my love" and blew her a kiss which she playfully dodged, "Ginny this is Sam, Sam this is my girlfriend Ginny "he said.

Sam and Ginny shook hands, as they chatted harry slowly slid his hand up Sam's leg making her blush, as he went under her skirt he came to a stocking top and warm soft flesh and headed upwards, as he nearly reached his goal Ginny said " pudding is melting better get it eaten quickly, don't mean to be rude Sam " she said tucking in.

Harry whipped his hand out and started to eat his pudding and winked at the now blushing furiously Sam, she said goodbye and carried on with her duties.

After the puddings were despatched Ginny and harry sat drinking and gazing at each other lovingly, "pretty girl that Sam, isn't she harry " and licked her lips.

Harry smiled " yes she is dear, she's a squib, I was going to try and get her a job in diagon alley, and maybe molly will want her to join us " he took another drink " what do you think gin " he asked.

Her eye's sparkled and harry could feel her foot running up his leg playfully , " sounds like a good idea, why don't you ask her to join us for a drink back at the cauldron when she's finished here " she said and gave his crotch a rub with her foot.

Harry winked " sounds like a plan my love " and stood up " I'll be right back sexy " bent down and gave the redhead a kiss and squeezed her breast making her moan, then walked towards the waitress station.

**Back at the cauldron **

Molly &amp; the barman were sat side by side in the deserted bar, working their way through a bottle of fire whiskey ,chatting about school days and life in general, she had mentioned Arthur's infidelities though a much watered down version and tom said about the lack of understanding girlfriend's and work troubles.

"You see no one wants to work the long hours or even date a man who does, and if they do they want more money than I can afford" and he sighed heavily and took another shot of whiskey and slammed it down " makes you want to sell up and fuck off " tom shouted the last bit.

Molly put hand on his arm " tom we've known each other since school, so I'll tell you a secret, I've come into some money and I'm looking to invest, so if you agree I'll buy this place, but you can manage it for me, and I'm sure I can find people willing to fill the shifts," she grinned at him " what do you say my old friend " she asked.

Tom sank another whiskey "as long as I can still work here, you have a deal "and they shook hands" so 250,000 galleons be ok" he asked sheepishly.

Molly raised her glass " sounds fair, so here's to the leaky cauldron and friendship "they clinked their glasses together and downed the contents, when three people almost fell in through the muggle door giggling merrily" hello you two and who is your very pretty friend " molly asked.

Harry gave a quick bow "this is Samantha jones, she's a waitress looking for work in diagon alley, but as she is a squib, most people won't hire her, I said we might be able to help her my mistress "he said happily.

"MISTRESS" tom and Sam said together and look questioningly at molly.

Molly sighed " oh harry, I guess our secret is out, well I caught harry on many occasions watching me change and shower, and as my marriage was in the rocks, I took him as my lover and bonded him to me forever, though harry and Ginny are a couple he is mine and use him as I wish, but he has his own life as I do mine. " she said.

Both Sam and tom looked shocked then tom took a swig from the bottle "well fair play to you molly, and you're a lucky man young harry, having two beautiful woman on your arm "he said with a grin...

Molly and Ginny burst out laughing, and harry went red "two women , more like eight at the moment, and I think he wants to add another one " Ginny laughed and nodded towards Sam making her go red too.

"Well, that won't be happening, at least not tonight, harry take Ginny and show her the mansion, then be back at the burrow before midnight, ok? " said molly.

Harry and Ginny stood up and bowed "goodnight mistress, tom and Sam hope to see you again soon" harry said and walked off towards the fireplace and off to the mansion.

Molly poured Sam a drink " ok Sam, how would you like to work a few shifts here, I'm sure it offers room and board as well " tom nodded and looked the young girl up and down, "plus I'm planning on owning a few more businesses soon, so you can work in other places too, most shop work doesn't require magic but as I'm the boss I say what goes ".

Sam beamed " that would be fabulous, and I can't wait to start, will I be working with harry at all " she asked and blushed.

Molly chuckled " I'm afraid not, he works at the ministry, old tom here will be your manager ,so treat him nicely " and winked then downed another shot " now you too have a chat, while I powder my nose and send a message home " and headed off unsteadily into the bathroom.

She took a hip flask out of her purse which was filled with a sobriety draft, she drank and shuddered as it cleaned her system "ah that's better", she could hear giggling coming from the bar and guessed tom was showing off with magic.

Molly then sent a patronus home asking Ron if Arthur was still there, while she waited she sneaked a peek through the door into the bar , and saw both tom and Sam chuckling while tom was doing an engorgement charm on Sam's breasts, molly smiled and closed the door and used the facilities.

Few minutes later Ron's patronus flew in told her that Arthur swore and stomped around then left with an overnight bag.

She sent a reply thanking him and telling him to go to bed, she then got ready to enter the bar when she heard some moaning through the door, so once again she took a peek and saw tom sitting on the bench next to Sam while her head was bobbing up and down on his lap, molly smiled and creeped in and sat down opposite them.

It took about 30 seconds for tom to notice they had company, his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open and moved silently like a goldfish, molly just winked and put her finger to his lips to keep him quiet.

Samantha was totally oblivious to what was happening her eyes were shut and treating her new boss to a thankyou blowjob, while her mouth was working on him her mind was working on making her believe it was harry potter in her mouth, but bigger, though 6 inches is good enough she guessed harry was bigger, from what she heard from harry and his buxom blonde date a while back.

she felt tom tense up and though here it comes and got ready to swallow, but he then shifted about and relaxed again, oh for fuck sakes she thought and tightened her grip and quickened her pace , which made him moan again and start to thrust upwards gently then she felt thick lumps of cum fall out of his cock,she wasn't sure if she should chew before swallowing , she managed to swallow it down and as she pulled herself up " well that hasn't seen any action in a while, it was like a thick milk shake" she said and smacked her lips, " thanks for the job tommy boy " then froze as she saw a smiling molly having a sip of her drink.

Molly leaned forward and wiped something off Sam's lips " you missed a bit dear " and sucked it off her finger " she's right though, we need to get you some regular action," tom went red and smiled " I'm sure Sam will help, and I have a couple of girls who will help you in and out of the bar " she said and winked.

"Thank you molly and to you Sam, you've made me a happy man" he popped his dick back into his pants "I'll send you the sale contract tomorrow. If that's ok with you molly "he asked.

Molly clapped her hands "perfect, a busy day for me tomorrow, no rest for the wicked better get home for a cuppa before bed" and stood up " come along Sam we have plenty to discuss " and held out her hand which Sam took .

As they both stood up Sam looked down "see you tomorrow boss, what time shall I turn up "she asked

"Come along about 10am after the breakfast rush, is that ok" he said.

"Perfect" and beamed at him, and bent down and kissed him on the cheek "till tomorrow boss " and was led away to the fireplace by molly.

"See you sometime tomorrow tom" she said as she pulled Sam into the fire shouting out "the burrow " and disappeared leaving to his happy thoughts.

**MOLLYS MANSION **

When harry and Ginny stepped out of the fireplace all was quiet, harry looked at Ginny who was wide eyed "nice kitchen "she said.

"You've seen nothing yet baby, come with me " and harry grabbed her hand and led her out of the kitchen.

As the tour went on they past a few shagging house elves smiling harry said "I guess dobby &amp; Winky are having one of their parties before we move in "and chuckled.

The arrived upstairs " well this is your mum's room, and this my love is ours " he said and opened the door which made all the candles in the room light up.

"oh wow harry, is this really ours "she whispered.

"You bet gin, just ours, and no one else's" and harry beamed when he said that...

"Sounds like a dream come true" she said and hugged him hard, "what's that door harry "she said and pointed to a side door.

Harry kissed her forehead " that's a door into your mum's room, she gets lonely at night, so she might call one of us in to cuddle up to her " he explained.

Ginny nodded "at least you're here when I'm away playing" and kissed harry hard "so when do we christen it sexy boy ".

Harry pushed her up against the wall hard making her groan with pleasure and pain " not yet my love, we'll christen it when we are finally moved in together this weekend " he then kissed her hard , when they parted they were both gasping for breath " when is your next match my love " he asked .

She was now flushed red and pushing her hips towards his " leave tomorrow early for our last training match in Poland, then back Monday morning ready for the uk &amp; Ireland league matches to start next Saturday " she answered.

He pushed back at her forcing his material covered hardness against her, both moaned and kissed ,harry pulled away and grabbed her hand " c'mon let me show you the basement, before it gets too late for fun " and they headed downstairs.

As they entered the basement Ginny gasped at the sight of all the toys and gadgets and the big double bed " holy shit,what an old perf he was" and chuckled, then saw Hermione sitting at the desk reading through files " hiya mistress " she shouted.

Hermione raised her head wearily " hello you two, just taking a tour or staying to play " and winked she said.

Harry bowed "a bit of both mistress, where's Neville &amp; Luna "he asked "just heard shagging elves ".

They all chuckled " they do like their fun don't they, but I sent the others home, Luna was as fucking vacant as normal and Neville was pining for her again, so I got rid of them" and turned back to her files " but don't mind me, you two carry on " Hermione said .

Ginny laughed "it's ok, we'll just wait till you go "and started to touch some whips that were hanging up.

Hermione looked up again with fire in her eyes "at what point did you think I was asking. ... SLAVE "she said coldly.

Both harry and Ginny stood straight with heads bowed and Ginny was shaking "I'm sorry mistress, I truly am! it must be the drink " uttered Ginny .

Hermione put her folders down and leant back in her chair, Harry's eyes flicked up to see Hermione's breasts crammed into her top, she saw this and gave him a roguish grin, " right ! " She barked "harry strip ... now" with that harry quickly stripped and dumped everything into a pile.

Hermione stood up and walked around him and let her hand brush against his now upright hard member, "very nice" she said, then dragged her nails across his stomach drawing blood "very nice indeed" and licked her lips.

She headed back to her chair and sat down, with a flick of her wand Ginny's dress undid itself and dropped to the floor exposing her underwear, " very sexy, matching bra, thong and suspender belt with lacy black stockings, very sexy " she stared at both of them for a few seconds "harry take her to that pillar, and chain her hands above her head" she ordered.

Straight away harry walked her to the pillar and chained her to it letting her hard on knock into her making her moan with pleasure.

"right move away harry " Hermione said and stood up and walked towards Ginny and twisted her around so she faced the pillar " you are so lucky Ginny, lovely long red hair a firm body and firm arse and breasts, mmmm very nice " and kissed her on the back of the neck and placed hands on her bra strap and undid the clasp releasing her firm breast to the chilly basement air.

Hermione let her hands roam over Ginny's body and then gave her nips a hard pinch making her shriek with pain.

Harry was still erect and looking lustfully at the two women, he watched Hermione walk away laughing and sat back down.

" right my fiery little redhead, you have been warned two times today already so you will be punished " and smiled brightly " harry pick up the cat o nine tails on the shelf below " she pointed out and harry hurried over and got it, "ok harry back you go, and now whip her nice and hard half a dozen on the back then same on the arse" then she slammed her hand on the desk and pointed at harry " if I don't think you are doing it hard enough I'll take over and use it on you both, you got that boy! " she shouted.

Harry bowed and swung hard and as it connected with flesh Ginny screamed, upon seeing the fire red marks on her pale flesh harry started to cry as he hit her again and again, he gave a Hermione a quick look only to see her smiling.

After the 5th strike Hermione held up her hand "that's enough boy" and stood up and walked over and ran her fingers down Ginny's back making her groan in pain, she then leant forward and whispered " have you learnt your lesson my little wild cat " .

Ginny nodded and gave a sobbing yes, Hermione looked at harry and realised his cock was still hard, well well she thought what a naughty boy, "OK harry let the chains down a bit" and as they came down Ginny relaxed, " OK that will do" Hermione barked as her handcuffs to about her neck line, " now bend her over, then take her, hard and fast" she ordered.

With that order ringing in his ear he positioned himself behind the chained and bleeding Ginny and took his meaty cock in hand and guided it into her surprisingly wet pussy, making himself moan with pleasure as he slid right up to his balls, Ginny had started to moan as he started to move back and forth grabbing hold of her hips.

Hermione watched the show start then grabbed a horse whip off the shelf and in one swift movement hit harry across the arse making him yelp in pain and Ginny moan with pleasure when he bucked his hips, " faster boy ! " she shouted and hit him again leaving long angry red lines across his arse.

Harry yelped again and upped his pace making Ginny groan and moan, he could feel his girlfriend's juice flowing out of her as cums again and again," I'm going to come "he shouted.

Hermione walked around to the front of the rutting couple and looked into his sweaty red face " I want you to cum on her back, your salty cum will be her last punishment " she said with a evil grin, with that harry pulled out and shot his cum over Ginny's back making her shudder and curse as the cum mixed with the blood on her back, Hermione then smeared them all together making the little redhead cry out, "right I better go, busy day tomorrow " Hermione said and licked her fingers " mmmm yummy ,we'll have to do this again sometime, right bye now " and picked up her files and headed upstairs.

Harry quickly picked up his wand and disappeared and cleaned up his girlfriend's body , then raised his wand again " accio dittany" he said, and a little brown bottle came flying to him which he opened and poured the liquid onto Ginny's back making her sigh.

Ginny started to feel better as harry treated her, then she felt her hand cuffs drop away so she managed to stand up straight and stretch and shout " FUCK ! ! I guess I should piss Hermione off again "making the couple laugh," where's my knickers gone?" She laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Back at the burrow**

Both molly and Sam were sitting at the kitchen talking " are you sure you want to join me Sam, you haven't been use to the magical world, and if you join me you'll be surrounded by it, and I wouldn't want you to feel like an outcast" molly said softly.

Sam smiled meekly "but I don't fit in the muggle world either, plus it sounds like you do have some fun " she said and giving her a crafty wink.

"Well dear if you want fun then that's exactly what you shall have, I needed another pet anyway, now hold still " molly took out her wand and pointed at her heart and said "forever mine" and with a blue flash another pet was born into house molly.

" ok pet where would you like your mark" she said and held up her ring.

Sam held out her wrist " right their mistress " she said.

Molly smiled and blew on her ring till it burned white and pressed it onto her flesh, "you are now mine my dear" molly said with a smile.

then in a flash of green fire Hermione appeared out of the fire, "hello mistress, I've brought a nice selection of files for your meeting tomorrow." Her eyes flicked towards Sam " who's your pretty friend " she said with a wink.

Molly took the files " thank you Hermione, this is our new pet Sam" Sam bowed " Sam this is Hermione my 2nd in command and you will do whatever she say-so?".

"Yes mistress, nice to meet you mistress " said Sam as she stood up and bowed.

Hermione looked her up and down "very nice, I'm guessing another one of Harry's conquest " she said and chuckled.

Molly laughed " not yet, but they did meet when harry shagged Susan in the toilets where she worked " and shook her head and laughed "what a randy little man " .

Both other girls laughed, Hermione took a seat at the table and winced as she sat " ow, that clumsy bastard " she said.

"Still got pains from Neville dear " molly asked, Hermione nodded " here drink this, accio molly's mix" and then a little glass vial appeared " here you go dear, that will fix you right up " and smiled as her 2nd gulped it down.

Hermione licked her lips "thank you mistress, that should do the trick " she said.

"Oh trust me dear, if it fixes a 50-year-old woman who's pushed out seven kids, it'll fix you up a treat, I needed two doses after my first time with harry" molly said and laughed.

Sam beamed "ermmm is harry a big boy

then mistress" she asked.

Molly and Hermione swapped looks "big enough dear, but you'll find out soon enough" she said.

Hermione chuckled "maybe not tonight though, Ginny and harry were going at it strong when i left" she winked at molly "right i better get to bed and get some rest" Hermione said.

With yawn molly nodded in agreement "good idea, but I'm going to stay up and finish my wine, could you show Sam to my room please, I won't be long dear" she asked.

Hermione Bowed and bid her good night and took Sam's hand and took her upstairs, as they arrived by Molly's door Hermione pushed Sam against the wall and kissed her deeply, and dropping her hands onto the new girls breasts " mmmmm nice handful you have their Sam, you're gonna fit in very well I think, well in you go and I'll see you in the morning sexy Sam" and kissed her again and watched her enter Molly's room and then entered Ron's room shouting "wake up you ginger bitch,I'm home!".

Molly headed upstairs and walked into her only to see a beautiful young Sam in just Her undies and stockings curled up on her bed fast asleep," looks like I'm having an early night " and giggled, then carefully crawled into bed next to her.

**The burrow Thursday morning**

Harry woke up to a loving goodbye note from Ginny, he checked the time it was 5am and curled back up under the duvet and started thinking about the day ahead.

Across the hall molly was awake too, but this was because Sam woke her up by massaging her mistresses huge lace covered tits and gently rubbing her clit,"now this is a nice way to be woken up, I must admit " and pulled the new recruit into a loving embrace and cupping her medium size breast which made her moan. " ok dear down you go and make sure you stick that fine arse up in the air" she ordered.

Sam pushed the duvet to the floor and pushed up molly's nightdress as well as her knees to expose her already soaked pussy,

She then settled herself on her knees between molly's legs flicking her tongue over her now protruding clit while sliding a couple of fingers deep into the soaking shaved quim.

Molly was moaning with pleasure then picked up her wand and summoned one of the sex toys the Hermione and her played with the other day and with another flick levitated it down and inserted it in Sam's wet pussy making her squeak, " start " said molly making the toy do its job, then with another flick sent a patronus.

Harry was just dozing when his mistress's voice woke him up " harry come to me, sneak in and enjoy a surprise ", harry got up and sneaked across the hallway, his cock was already hard as he entered the room, he could hear two sets of groans then saw molly watching him as she was being eaten out by a pretty blonde with a shapely arse.

Molly moaned louder as she saw harry come in with his already hard cock,she bit her lip and pulled Sam's head in deeper.

Harry stepped in behind Sam and looked at the toy he bought pounding away at her juicy pussy , " stop he whispered " and slipped the toy out and as Sam started to grumbled he slammed his cock in it's place making her scream.

Molly took a fistful of sam's hair and pulled her head up with a yank " welcome to the family dear " and smiled then pushed her face back into her gaping pussy " pound away dear but don't cum,i want to see her swallow your seed" she said.

He grabbed Sam's hips and pushed himself deep then increased his speed and force, he and molly were looking at each other at all times, molly was licking her lips and now massaging her vast breast which made herself and harry moan with pleasure.

Sam had stopped licking by now she was in pure heaven, she didn't know who was fucking her but she hope he would never stop, her face was just banging into molly's pussy as she screamed as her first orgasm in years flew through her body " fffffuck , don't stop,fuck me harder" she shouted and then came again as harry pounded even harder.

Harry nodded at molly as sign that he was about to cum, so molly lifted Sam's head and turned it to one side as harry pulled out.

"Now close your eyes dear and open wide and enjoy your breakfast "molly said

And then harry pointed his cock at Sam's mouth and with a groan started to fill it up with thick wads of cum,sam was doing her best to gulp it down but was struggling ,then harry stuck his cock in her mouth and started to fuck it making her dribble cum onto molly's stomach. .

Molly winked at harry " now open your eyes dear " she said.

And when Sam saw harry smiling down at her she groaned and pushed her mouth deeper onto his cock.

Harry pulled out and rubbed his sticky cock all over her face leaving her looking like a right old state.

Molly sat up and wiped some cum off her stomach and tasted " mmmm yummy,ok harry please take Sam next door and let her into Ron's room, then come back to me" both Sam and harry bowed and molly watched the naked couple walk out then heard Ron's door open and a cheer from Ron.

Harry came back to the bedroom sporting a big smile "I'm not sure who was happiest Ron or Hermione, how are you feeling about today mistress " he asked as they cuddled up together.

Molly laid her head on his chest and let her finger drift over his body " yea I'm ok will be glad when it's all done with" and slowly started to play with his now hardening cock, " look who's coming out to play harry, youth I wish you could bottle it" she said as she pulled at his now hard cock .

She pulled herself up and peeled of her cum covered nighty and straddled her young lover, she reached back and guided his hardness into her already wet pussy with a sigh " mmmmm nothing better" she moaned and started to move.

Next door Sam was bouncing on Ron's cock while being kissed and groped by Hermione who was sitting on her pet's face and grinding her pussy down, all off a sudden he tensed and let out a vibrating groan into Hermione's pussy as he shot his load deep into the new pet making Sam and Hermione groan with pleasure.

"Mmmm very nice" Hermione moaned "now you two clean each other up while I have a shower, Sam please join me when your cleaned" she said and unattached herself from Ron's now wet and red face and walked off to the bathroom.

At this point molly was leaning back and thrusting her hips backwards and forwards while harry reached up and massaged her large soft breast "yesyesyesyes" she screamed as she came again then harry pulled on her large nipple making her fall forward panting and kissing him hard as he squirted whatever he had left in his balls deep inside.

"Fuck me" he exclaimed "are we getting better and better together my mistress" he asked with a roguish grin.

Molly was panting and shivering while nodding her head on his chest "we sure are my love, but my old bones are rattling loose" and chuckled and rolled off her lover, "now go and get cleaned up for work, I need to sleep before the fun begins" she said.

Harry hugged her "sleep well my mistress" and kissed her lips then her nipples making her moan, then disappeared into Ginny's room to clean up...


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own or have any rights for harry potter i am just a fan..

**THE MINISTRY 930am**

Harry was slumped over his desk happy but so tired, he was just waiting for pep up potion and rehydrate potion to kick in, before that he smothered his well-used cock with dittany, he almost started to feel human again.

"Knock knock" came a voice so harry looked up and saw milly standing by his door in her security robes "how you doing harry" she asked.

Harry yawned "knackered, need an early night" he said tiredly.

"Aww let me take you to bed then" she said and winked as she sat down in front of the

young auror.

Harry laughed "do you really think that you and I together anywhere will be restful" and blew her a kiss, "what's with the work garb mill's, you normally have something a bit sexier on" he asked.

She gave him a little smile "well Mr potter, all my sexy clothes are in need of cleaning, and besides I don't have much of it anyway, as my sexlife showed" she said looking a bit bashful.

Harry clapped his hands "not a problem sexy, just right down your measurements and foot size and any request, and I'll buy you a fun sexy wardrobe by the end of the day" he said happily.

Pansy was just making her way to Harry's office when she noticed Molly walking just ahead of her, pansy looked around to see if the corridor was clear, and it was so she gave a low wolf whistle and as Molly turned around smiling she gave her mistress a wink.

The smirking Molly beamed "hello dear, you look as stunning as always, you coming my way "she said brightly.

"Hi Molly thanks, your looking quite hot yourself, who's the lucky man I wonder, I'll tag along just to see who it is " pansy said laughingly and linked arms and strode off together giggling like school girls.

Harry and Milly were chatting away when they giggling pair walked in making them stand up and greet the new pair "hello milly dear, that's good everybody is here, so here's the plan for the day" said molly as she took a seat by harry and laid out her plan.

After the meeting Millicent bowed and left to continue her duties, molly stood up and left to go and visit an old friend in diagon alley before the meeting with Amelia " OK you two I'll see you soon" and with a wave of her hand she left.

Harry looked towards the quiet pansy "how you doing love, you going to be OK?" harry asked kindly.

She nodded slowly "I'll be OK harry, I just hoped I wouldn't have to touch him again that's all" she whispered.

Harry stood up and took her in his arms and hugged her "it'll be the last time baby, I'll be just outside waiting to come in, so be strong my love, for me" he said then kissed her softly .

Pansy felt her body heat up in Harry's arms, she could feel his now hardening cock pushing against her, "God I want you harry, right now" she gasped pushing her womanhood to meet his now hard manhood.

He pushed her against the wall making her gasp "not now my darling, but later I promise" he said as he brought his hands from behind her and started to massage her breasts.

"oh harry your killing me" she whispered as harry pulled her blouse open and popped her boobs out of her bra and stuffed a nipple into his mouth and sacked "oh FUCK" she shouted.

Harry dropped his hand and slid his hand up her bare leg and pushed her skirt up with it, he felt the hot damp panties and pulled them aside and stuffed three fingers deep inside her gushing pussy making her groan.

Then he pulled away with a big smile on his face "wow your so sexy pansy, now you better get back to work" he said and sucked his fingers clean "mmmmm you taste good" as he watched her making her more respectable.

"you're going to pay for that potter, bloody teasing me, you just fucking wait" she said with a grin and blew him a kiss as she she walked out.

11am Amelia black's office

Susan was busy working when her door opened "Good morning Mrs weasley,I hope you are well" she said happily, she looked behind her "no harry" she asked .

Molly beamed "morning Susan I am fantastic thankyou,I hope you are well dear" and she leant forward over Susan's desk and whispered "no dear Harry's not here, he's working but did you like playing with my Property at that restaurant the other night" and gently stroked her now reddening cheek.

Susan nodded "oh yes I really, when can I play with him again Mrs weasley" she asked while licking her lips.

"Soon suze,soon and you will have a third too" molly said while moving her hand and giving Susan's large breast a squeeze making both women moan "and I can't wait too".

Suddenly the intercom buzzed with the voice of Amelia black "if molly is there please show her in Susan please" she said.

Susan stood up and opened the door and let Molly through the door into Amelia's office where molly greeted her "how are you my dear, you're looking well, how's life treating you my dear" molly asked and beamed and embraced her old friend and giving her arse a squeeze.

Amelia jumped and backed away from her old but now looking younger school friend "I am fine thank you, I hope you and your family is well" she said and gestured molly to sit "and of cause my step son as well" which was said coldly as she took her place behind her desk.

Both witches watched each other but only one had a smile and that was molly.

"I'm great thank you bonesy,and my family is doing well, and harry oh harry " she sighed and winked "what a find that boy was, but I'm sure your niece would of filled you in on their date" molly said beaming.

Amelia squirmed in her seat, to right Susan did and gave her the thoughts to watch in the pensive, and then had to watch Susan kick and punch Sirius for making us miss out on owning him, "oh yes she did molly" she said with a weak smile "but anyway what can I do for the house of molly today, did you want to steal my niece too" she snapped.

Molly held up her hands up "my dear Amelia no offence was meant, I never planned any of this I promise you, but as the saying goes once on the train ride it till journey's end, plus Susan is your blood and would never try and take her away, I want our houses to be friends and I know harry would like that too" she said then got up and placed the files that Hermione had brought from crouches filing cabinets.

Amelia looked down and raised an eyebrow "what are these my friend" she asked coldly.

"these are gifts from crouch's personal files, and there are a lot more, and all for your viewing, there must be hundreds of the buggers" she exclaimed.

This made Amelia smile as she flicked through them "and there's more like these" she asked and watched as Molly smiled and nodded "and may I have a look at these others?" .

"of cause my dear, if it will bring our houses closer, then you can take your pick" molly said brightly "I'll tell you what, why don't you three come over for dinner next Tuesday, and we'll have some fun".

Amelia nodded "that does sound nice, I would like to see more of harry" she said with a glint in her eye "but if it's ok I'll send over a pet auror at the weekend to have look at the files" Amelia asked.

Molly stood up and walked behind her friend "not a problem bonesy,just send harry the time and I'll get him to collect him" as she said that she rested her hands on Amelia's shoulders and massaged them.

"it's a her actually,tonks is her name and use her as you want,just don't break her to much and send her home on Monday for work with the files and stories to tell me" Amelia laughed.

Molly slid her hands down and grabbed Amelia's massive breast making her moan "no worries there my dear" she whispered and kissed her friend's neck "right better get on, things to do, bye bye bonesy" she said and walked out of the office.

**Later outside Arthur's office**

Millicent was just knocking on the office door "come in" came a male voice.

Milly walked in to see a balding man in his 50s "Arthur weasley" she asked.

Arthur gave her a smile "yes I am young lady, and who may you be" and winked.

What a turd she thought "millicent bulstrode security, I need you to leave your office while I do my dark magic sweep" she snapped.

This made him pale "well I'll cooperate of cause, and if you need to frisk me feel free to" and walked past her gazing at her large chest "in fact I want you too" he chuckled as he left.

Milly followed him out and said to the retreating man "you can come back in five minutes" and whispered "prick".

**Umbridge's office**

A voice came booming through the air "Parkinson! Get your arse in here" ,pansy sighed and walked into the adjoining office "you called ma'am" she said with her head bowed.

Umbridge gave a cold look "who else would it be you dumb bitch,and is that what you're wearing to fuck that weasley" she barked while looking pansy up and down.

Some tears started rolling "but I've told you ma'am, he only wants blow jobs now, he likes me to hide under his desk while people walk past" she muttered and wrung her hands.

"now listen! If you're not pregnant by next month you're going to pay dearly, you hear me!" umbridge shouted and stood up "I don't care if you need to drug him, rape him or even imperius him, I want you to trap him, then we can squeeze" she hissed with a twisted

"yes ma'am" pansy whispered but thought you wait you toad faced bitch,and went to leave.

"well get going then I have my meeting with the minister soon, and I want to hear good news

when your back!" umbridge shouted.

Arthur weasley sat at his desk just gazing at his door waiting his Thursday cock whore to turn up, while he waited he kept on touching himself to get ready, he knew what he was doing was wrong but he just didn't care anymore,fucking some witch from the office was a dumb thing to do, that's why he only shagged her once, but where's the harm in a weekly blowjob,and she does give good head and smiled to himself.

There was a knock on his door "come in" Arthur cried and in came the tall willowy brunette, with cracking tits in a tight white blouse with a tight knee length skirt "you're running late my cock sucking snake" he barked.

With head bowed she mumbled "sorry Arthur , umbridge kept me late".

Arthur smiled "well you're here now, so let's get to it, under the desk like normal if you please" he said smugly and undid his zipper and flopped his cock out.

As he sat down pansy positioned herself in place and Arthur moved his chair back under and waited for the fun to begin.

Arthur suddenly sucked in a breath but not out of pleasure but surprise and fear "what the fuck" he uttered and looked at the knife at his throat "who are you? What do you want?" he almost screamed.

Then a voice he recognized spoke "you little fucking worm of a man, pansy dear get out of there, bite the little thing off if you wish" molly laughed when she felt him tense up.

She dragged the chair back letting the now smiling pansy out, molly turned his chair around to face her and letting Harry's cloak fall to the ground, keeping the knife to his throat she smiled and said "surprise dickhead" making pansy giggle.

Molly pulled up a chair and sat down and with a flick of her wand Arthur was tied up, "well now husband of mine, what shall I do to you?" She asked in a light sing song voice "pansy dear you can leave, just take that recording box to harry and send young Milly in" and pointed at the device that harry had hidden there.

Pansy bowed "yes mistress, and thank you" she said and reached up and removed the secret recorder and headed to the door smiling at the now shocked looking Arthur.

She opened the door and called out "Milly, could you come in and help mistress out".

Arthur was gob smacked "what's this mistress shit!" He shouted "and why are you doing this molly, I haven't done anything" he said as he watched pansy leave and the big security girl he saw earlier came in and bowed slightly towards his wife.

Molly smiled "well firstly Arthur that's none of your business, we are done, I know you've been shagging around for years, brothels, muggles and witches, you don't care who you fuck do you willing or not".

Arthur rolled his eyes and tutted "I don't know who's been filling your heads with these lies luv,,is it that Slytherin bitch pansy?" He said, but with that he got smacked around the head by the security officer.

Molly leaned in pushing the knife closer, making blood trickle "don't you dare call any of my friends names, if you want to live that is, in fact i am struggling not to kill you right now" she said and laughed "right shithead I've been waiting for this day for a while, and now it's here I just can't be bothered with you" she stood up and tucked her knife away and held out her hand towards Milly.

"The copy of the file mistress" said Milly and bowed smiling.

"Thank You dear, you may head off to your other duties" said molly and watched her pretty slave leave the office "now Arthur we are done as a couple, I shall send you divorce papers and you shall sign them without argument, and if you don't this file will be sent to all you friends and work colleague's, you got that !" and threw the file on the desk and walked out.

Arthur sat stunned as his bonds disappeared "what the fuck just happened" he exclaimed and picked up the file and started to read , as time went by his colour disappeared and he muttered "FUCK….I'm screwed".

**sorry for the lateness of this update,family and work problems.**

**i will continue this story at a later date,when i have time to update i will..**

**plus i am a fan and only doing this for fun,so if the grammar or spelling is wrong my apologies,and if you don't like it just don't read it.**

**all my best **

**Nick**

**p.s if you have any ideas or scenarios just message me**


End file.
